Destino VS Amares
by Dolphi
Summary: Brian Amares and Brian Destino two alto sax twins with unbelievable wisdom and strength get into trouble with an evil Trombonest. They finds love and friendship through the times. But can they win and can Amares bring back Destino?


**Destinó ****VS ****Amarês****!**

**Part 1: That Troublesome Brian Destinó!**

"**Tales of the Woodwinds" **

_**The Prologue-ish thing to Story Time!**_

_*Cue: Secret Lovers (the theme song)*_

It was the fourth of October. Finally, the school day was over and Olivia Narciso was going to Brian Destinó's house! He was Olivia's most amazing boy friend. Olivia always went over to his house everyday after school and they had known each other ever since they were in the 4th grade! Or at least their parents were really good friends. Olivia had always loved Ecuadorians!

Of course as soon as Olivia got there he started teasing her again about her hair.

Brian (Seriously): Livisan, your hair makes you look like a guy.

Olivia (Sarcastically retorting): Oh yeah, well, you're such a sissy-girly-boy Brian!

They both got into another one of their staring contests, before bursting out into fits of laughter.

In between their giggles, Brian stated that her hair cut really _did_ make her look like a boy. She stopped, him following shortly after. She stared at him with the most disgusted look she could manage to come up with before he burst out once again.

_God, I'm soo lucky I'm a girl. Olivia purred in her head. _

Olivia pretended to be very offended by his crude remark before she started to cry. He stopped, and looked at her with his bracy smile.

Brian: Ok Livi cut it out. I know you're faking!

Oh boy his grin that showed his braces never worked on Olivia!

Brian: Uhhh… Livisan….cut that out…

She continued to wail, even harder.

Brian: Please! I didn't mean it! Your hair looks fine!

Olivia: *Sniff* Bu-bu-buuut Bru-Briaaan! Yu-yu-your right, she "sobbed" harder, Wh-who would want to hang out with an ugly monster looking freaaaaak like meee!?

She pretended to break down in ways he hadn't seen her yet!

Brian: Livisan? Listen…I…I...I didn't mean it!

Awwww! He had tears forming in his eyes! It was soooo cute. Now he tried to convince her, while she just stood there crying her eyes out. It was amusing to watch him break down. But she still felt dire, so she started to _calm_ down.

After a while she told him that it was fine. His face was completely swollen from crying! Dang, you'd think he'd just witnessed the murder of his parents or something! Jeez…some times she wondered if their genders should be switched….nah! She liked being a girl! They were way better than boys! Yup!

****

On the second story above them, a pair of dull young eyes peered down upon the two friends. He watched them with such jealousy and anguish. Oh how he wanted to be part of that group, laughing giggling and fooling around.

Ryan Tyler Dubia was his name, the younger brother of Brian, who was in the same grade year as him. He secretly had a crush on Brian's "Livisan".

He sighed staring at the young girl.

Dubia: Olivia…. how I wish to be your friend, maybe even marry you.

*Dubia talking to himself*

He turned his gaze to Brian.

Dubia: Black-haired-brace-faced git of hell!

****

The rest of the day went as usual. It always went on like this until the near end of December. Olivia was going to Boston to visit some family for vacation. She left three days prier to the break. Before she left, she spoke to Brian of something important.

****

Olivia: Listen Christian….can I talk to you for a moment?

Brian: Sure Livisan! Just hold on a sec. Hey JT, hold on a sec I gotta talk to Olivia, 'kay?

JT looked over where the shy girl stood shifting her feet uncomfortably under his gaze. He didn't look at her approvingly.

JT: Umm….okay, well I just remembered I have to go someplace anyway. So I guess I'll catch ya later. Bye.

Brian: Oh….ok, well yea, see ya.

He waved and turned to Olivia, who had missed the disgusted gaze that JT gave her.

Brian: So what's up Olivia?

She was jerked out of her thoughts. She wondered why he was suddenly calling her Olivia instead of Livisan. She shrugged and looked up at her best boy friend.

Olivia: Oh! Sorry I was just thinking, my family and I are leaving for Boston tonight and I was going to tell you I won't see you till a week after school starts. So I just wanted to let you know.

Brian: Ahh I see. Well that's too bad I wanted you too meet some of my new friends!

He missed her flinch when he mentioned his new friends. She secretly examined what his new friends have affected on him. He wasn't the same "Christian" she knew and loved. He had changed over the past weeks, something she couldn't avoid. Slowly she felt their friendship drifting apart. It was horrible.

Brian: Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye Olivia.

He turned around only to be stopped by her squeak.

Olivia: Wait! Christian!

Brian: Hmm? What is it?

Olivia: Oh, she looked at the floor shyly. Uhhh… just…dontchangeok?

Brian: What? Slow down Livisan I can't understand you.

Olivia: Oh it's nothing to worry about! Don't be different when I get back, you hear me?

Brian: Ha ha! I won't, don't worry! Just make sure you don't get into any trouble while your there! I can't save you all the way in Boston you know! Catch ya later amiga!

He waved and took off.

Olivia: Yea! I won't….

She turned around and left quickly to her house.

Around the corner, no one knew that Dubia was secretly watching the encounter.

Dubia: Dagone it! Why the hellwon't their friendship break up already?! That's it! At this rate, nothing will go my way! Fudge! Why does this stupid world flicking hate me? It's just filled with stupid bastereds and stuff….. There is _nothing_ in this world that will make me feel better.

He took off and ran to the nearby park. Again, someone _else_ was watching the whole orchestrated plan.

This person followed Dubia all the way to the small park near his neighborhood. Sure it was trashed and old, but it was like his sanctuary, where no one else would follow him. Especially after a rough day, he could come here to clear his mind, and come up with new ideas that spring into his head brilliantly.

Dubia: Finally, home.

He walked over to the farthest swing and began to push himself off the ground. While in his own world, he was startled by the sound of a deep male voice.

The Voice: I've been watching you for a while, Ryan Tyler Dubia.

Dubia gasped in surprise first, and then leapt out of the swing and whirled around to see who had intruded on his space.

Dubia: Why the hell are you following me? I _won't_ hesitate to call the cops you know.

The Voice: Well then if you do that, I suppose that you _wouldn't_ want to receive this special liquid that I have, to clear all your problems away.

The mysterious man exclaimed with a hint of amusement and malice. Dubia, as smart as he could be, walked over to the man with curiosity. Alas, his poor naïve-ness couldn't save his fate that was about to happen.

Dubia: Lemmie see this "drink" you have for me.

The man: And why should I do that? You _ju_st stated you would call the cops on me _if_ I didn't leave you be.

Dubia: But you just said that _you_ had something to get rid of _my_ problems forever! Of course, with an offer like that, I can't refuse.

The man gave him a "stunned" look.

The man: Well, if you put it that way, I suppose you could smother a few gulps down. It's a very rare and delicate liquid made for only certain circumstances. Here you may have it.

Dubia quickly snatched the large container out of his hands. It was enormous compared to his medium seized hands.

The liquid was in a clear bottle, its color a deathly crimson that seemed to mock who ever stared at it. Dubia foolishly gulped it down, greedily, some of its contents splattering on the sides of his lips and cheeks. When the medium boy lifted the bottle from his chin, the look on him almost represented the look of; a demon child. Its oozing crimson liquid dripped down his chin and sides of his cheeks. He gave a toothy childish grin; instead of sparkling white, the rows of the once pearly orbs where covered and outlined in red; almost mistaken for blood. The man looked at him with such glee and delight quickly snatching the bottle away from him before turning around and hastily walking away, giggling at Dubia's stupidity to believe him.

Dubia: Wa-wait! Where are you going, how the hell is this thing gonna work!

The man's chuckle unconsciously sent a shiver down Dubia's spine.

The man: Ahh my boy, just get a Good. Nights. Rest. By morning you will feel much better! Now I must be off, but this is the last day of your rough and unpopular life. Tomorrow will be absolutely anew! Oh and when you think about who gave you the drink it was….Brian Griffin Destinó! Your own brother tried to kill you not me.

Dubia thought about what he said and made to ask him but the man disappeared across the street.

Dubia just stood there dumbfounded. He was in the same place for a few seconds before snapping out of his dream world again, and hurried to collect his books and bag, and scurried off home.

Later in the evening, Dubia made sure he wore his lucky socks, hat, shirt, and medals. He quickly jumped into bed, but the excitement kept him awake for a while. Finally after many failed attempts to try and get himself to sleep, he dozed off and slept peacefully. He got up and looked out his window toward the sun.

Dubia: Yes! It's a brand new day and a brand new me!

Dubia stretched feeling better than ever. At first he thought it was already done, but then after a minute or so of realization, he still felt the same Dubia. He pondered if he had done something wrong. Going over what he did after he had took the drink; he retraced his steps over in his head. His mumblings echoed throughout his room.

Dubia: Yes, that's right….it was probably that stupid man's potion! He tricked me! _Why that little_- he has no right to do that to a child!

Dubia all of a sudden had "thoughts" about evil and unforgivable things he could do to the man. Dubia: No! I mustn't. It was my fault- _but he promised me_! Still, I shouldn't have taken- _he deserves punishment! That wretched little insignificant pathetic excuse for a human! Kill him! Do it._

Then he remembered what the man had told him.

Dubia: It wasn't him it was my own brother, Brian. _Brian Destinó is dead!!!! _

Slowly he began to see everything all hazy. The room all of a sudden seemed to be spinning and combing with the thoughts of the man and his brother, Brian. Then his hate just erupted and grew stronger. It seemed instead of seeing life in a better way, with everyone loving him, his life seemed a lot darker. His desire to see the world bleak in despair and all things wrong expanded in his mind. He finally snapped to insanity. He was going to kill his brother!

Later that week, Olivia parted with Brian to go on her vacation. Dubia overheard the conversation and giggled with glee. He was planning harm to her "Christian". He had talked with JT, the most popular kid at the school and told him to change Brian somehow, that would give him an advantage. Of course, JT didn't approve of Dubia at first, since he was one of the lower level students. So Dubia had to "kidnap" JT and tell him. He had walked past him in the hall and pushed him into a closet, then locked the door. Dubia threatened him, that if he didn't do it, he'd kill Sarah, his girlfriend. So JT agreed and Dubia thanked him. Now, Olivia's gone and JT and Brian have spent more time together. JT taught him everything about being popular. Brian soon became the second prince charming of the school and was liked by many. He fell in love with Maria LaPinta or "Kitty", a brown-eyed Saxist. Then things changed, the popular kids started to gang up on the lower level kids………… Dubia! Brian was chosen to pick on Dubia. So he smiled and punched Dubia in the stomach.

Dubia: What was that for, twit? You wanna go?

Brian looked at the others, who encouraged him on.

Brian: Yeah, in fact I do, _ponylover_!

He had a gleam in his eyes then and Kitty sighed from nearby.

Dubia (hissed): Alrighty then, Briana, you _sissy-girly-boy_, bring it on!

Brian narrowed his eyes.

Brian (growling): Take it back now, before I make you!

Dubia: Oh no, never…. (leans into him and breaths in his ear something)!

Brian's eyes widened in shock and he angrily stepped forward and made a punch to Dubia, but Dubia blocked it. Next Brian kicked Dubia in the stomach and then whacked him over the head, knocking him to the floor. JT, Sarah and Kitty gave Brian high-fives and patted him. Brian gleamed, showing his new shiny braces. Dubia saw this and stood up. He stepped forward and seized Brian's wrist. He pulled Brian into him. Brian stared at him with a scared-like expression. Dubia hissed at him, then pushed him back to his new friends, who caught him with equal shock.

Dubia: Hey, brace-face, you haven't seen or heard the last of me, I will have revenge on you or else I'll just have to kill you! Damn you! (*ring finger*)

He left. Brian made after him, but this time Dubia smacked him across the face and pinned him on the ground.

Dubia: Pinned Ya!!!!

Brian struggled, angrily against Dubia's weight.

Dubia: Yes, feel the anger. Just as I have, you. I'LL KILL YA!!!!

Dubia drew a sword out and threw his head back cackling with laughter.

Kitty couldn't stand it anymore and bowled into Dubia, knocking him off of Brian.

She yapped and hissed at him. Dubia streaked off.

Kitty helped Brian up and embraced him.

* * * *

3-4 years later….

On the day of 7/22/07 in the 9th grade, a girl named Melissa Alisha Ayandome, was used to Wharton High School now, had something -that she would never dream about or actually do in real life- happen to her. This Melissa Ayandome had moved from Indiana last/this summer and had become friends with almost everyone by now.

She had found out the exciting news back last summer, that she would also have the delightful pleasure in having a second family with the best director ever, Charlie Lawrence (Allgair). Band, just saying the word, made Melissa shiver with happiness. In band the students had to have an instrument. Melissa, it so happened, had played the Alto Saxophone ever since her 5th grade year. Glad to be playing again and pumped up for her first ever band camp in Florida, Melissa had strode up to the royal blue band doors. Inside she had found the cabinet where the Alto's were held. Once she finished putting together her Sax, Melissa had walked over to where the Sax section was. There were six other Altos there; one was a medium tall girl with olive green eyes and bangs that made her look pretty evil. That girl she found out to be Maria LaPinta or just "Kitty". As for the others, the section leader was a Christian (as she could tell by his hat), his name she found out to be the same as her cousin's, Trevor. Beside him was a boy named Brian Destinó, who smiled at her showing his braces. Next to Brian was Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino (who was also a Bari Sax player now), who was known as the pretty-boy of the band and was also used to Brian and Brilly hitting him on the back or shoulder. Brilly Saxcatone (who is also now a Bari Sax player named Derryck Joseph), who was next to Tyler, was a loud African American gangster wanna-be. Melissa had thought that he'd cause problems. After Brilly, was a freshman kid named Shawn Sandiford. But the last kid, the only other girl Saxist, Kitty was the best, other then Brian, whom she kind of thought was cute, with his dark brown (almost black) hair and dark brown eyes that sparkled like stars, complete with the most wonderful and romantic smile. Melissa had introduced _herself_ after meeting everyone and found out also that Kitty, Brian, Tyler, Shawn and a lot of other band members were in her same lunch period.

Weeks flew by, and then Melissa's 10th grade year occurred. In December 2008, she decided to nickname Brian, "Christian", since Kitty called him "Legolas". During that year she found out that Brilly liked her life stories and the section of Saxophones called it "Story Time"…………

Brian Destinó (11th) and Melissa Ayandome (10th) grade year:

Brian Destinó was outside walking to Wal-Mart after school, before one of the many Marching Band rehearsals, thinking about Maria LaPinta "Kitty"! Kitty was Brian's girlfriend now, he and her would always hug before going to class (Sounds like Nadia and Tyler)! Kitty cherished this moment! Although now, Kitty had a new Sax friend, Melissa Ayandome. Kitty strained a friendship with Melissa. Melissa saw Brian one day and immediately fell in love with him. His amber brown eyes that glittered with excitement, the most romantic smile, that showed his braces, his dark brown (almost black) bushy hair and masculinity. Kitty didn't know this though and was still friends with Melissa! Melissa didn't know about Kitty and Brian's relationship either!

Anyway as Brian passed the road to Wal-Mart, Dubia leapt out at him, scaring the bejeebers out of him.

Brian: Ah!

Brian jumped back.

Dubia stepped forward, maintaining a smirk.

Dubia (sneering): Why Brian…. what are you doing out here….and so….ALONE!"

He braced himself for Dubia's attack. Earlier that week, he had pissed off Dubia again. He had wanted to hit Brilly for being an idiot, but instead he smacked Dubia across the shoulder. Dubia had vowed revenge on him and Brian had thought that this was soon to be it.

Dubia: I'LL KILL YA NOW BRIAN DESTINÓ, YOU SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!

Brian narrowed his eyes at him. Dubia smirked and then he started to circle Brian.

Dubia (sneering): Why did you hit me? Are you out to prove something to your soon to be ex-girlfriend, Kitty?

Brian: Why are you doing this Dubia…. you could get expelled!

Dubia: Wrong again, Briana. That won't happen unless _we_ keep it clean.

Dubia glowered at him and laughed.

Brian backed up.

Brian: W-what do you m-mean by _we_?

Dubia strutted forward toward him, maintaining the evil glare. Brian turned and bolted for it, but he heard Dubia's laughter echo toward him.

*Start of child hood story- a short version of the beginning (life flash)*

He leapt onto the sidewalk. Just then, as he focused once more, two people, Eli and Trevor appeared from behind the poles. Eli bared down on him first, he lunged at him and drove the sword through Brian. Brian screamed out in pain and staggered a little. Trevor stabbed him next and drove his sword through his other side. Brian fell to the sidewalk and bled to death.

But why would Dubia hurt the wonderful Brian Destinó?

Meanwhile, Dubia, Eli and Trevor streaked off laughing like Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (the hyenas from The Lion King).

Eli (giggling): That'll teach 'em!

Melissa Ayandome walked down the hall, heading toward Brian! She was twirling her hair. It was such a girly habit, that she couldn't do it with Kitty there, Kitty was anything but girly, she hated the colors pink and yellow, and she was an anti-dress wearer and all around story writer. All she ever cared about was her dear, precious "Legolas". So whenever Kitty wasn't looking or not there, she'd twirl her hair! So at this particular moment she played with her hair, while singing softly to herself, "You Can Call Me Al". She was stopped and interrupted from her hair twirling by Brian's figure lying on the ground.

Melissa: Christian!

She scampered up to him.

She noticed he was lying in a pool of blood. She knelt down, flattening her light blue pleaded dress. She clutched his arm and felt for a pulse with her white painted nails. There was none! She instantly became lugubrious. Her eyes started to tear up and then she cried, the tear drops falling onto Brian and mixing in his blood.

_*Cue: Melissa's Song*_

Melissa cried.

Then out of the blue, someone appeared. It was Shelby Million; she was back from the dead. Melissa learned that Shelby had been resurrected from the dead! But she had been transformed into a gender-confuzzled fairy godmother! Shelby raised her brown wood carved wand with shiny pink, yellow, purple and blue jewels and swung it around.

Shelby: Don't cry little Melissa, I shall give Brian four more lives, but if he is to mess up it's over!

With that she flicked her wand at Brian's lifeless body. Melissa looked up as Shelby disappeared.

Brian suddenly sat upright, all the blood gone and the stab holes normal, once more. He looked shocked and then noticed Melissa.

Brian (roaring): What the hell happened here!?

Kitty meandered by a set of lockers, when someone jumped out in front of her.

Kitty: What do you want?

_He _held up an arm and Kitty noticed in _his_ hand a hypnosis chain. It dangled an inch or two from her face. It started swinging in front of her face and the person whispered,

The Boy: Maria Ann Kitty LaPinta, I give you full permission to kill Brian Destinó and his stupid followers, you may take and get help from anyone, just hypnotize them, with this, I'm counting on you Kitty, don't fail! This will wear off only when you are clonked on the head by an instrument, preferably a Saxophone!

Kitty: Yes master!

Kitty bowed and then raced off.

The person laughed.

Boy (laughing): After all I am a Saxophone player!

Melissa's eyes grew with shock as she heard Brian curse!

Melissa (gasping): Brian!

She fixed her amber eyes on his.

Brian (calmer): What happened?

Melissa decided to help Brian to his feet. Once standing, Kitty bolted up, as Melissa spoke.

Melissa: Well, Shelby Million was resurrected into a fairy godmother, and she gave you four more lives! You can't die!

Brian: Dragons and Saxophones!!!!

He was totally confuzzled.

She blurted out, muttering "not" under her breath. She was not excited now and was thinking, oh Shuckyducky!

Kitty: You can't die, how wonderful (not)!"

Melissa nodded in agreement with Kitty; obviously not hearing the "not" part.

Later….Kitty strode by Brian.

_*Cue scary/threatening-like music---- During which Brian and Kitty push each other.* _

(As Kitty hopes she'd struck a nerve.)

Kitty (said with force like Kovu): I want nothing more to do with you!

Brian: Fine!

After the words melted into Brian, he scurried away, not turning back to her. (Music ends)

Kitty called after him,

Kitty: Tyler's better then you!

After he was out of earshot, Kitty turned away. Then she began to laugh.

Brian rushed away from Kitty, sprinting all the way into the band room, where he dove behind the grand wooden piano. He shook with fright and began to cry!

Now Melissa sauntered in, meddling on Brian's space. She tailed by his hiding place and Brian drew back, for he thought that she was Kitty. He suddenly realized that it wasn't Kitty, but Melissa that had tailed by his spot, so he silently crawled out on his hands and knees.

Melissa heard him sniffle and whirled around.

She thought, "What had happened to the poor kid now!?"

She decided to find out and slipped up to him.

Melissa: What are you doing?

Brian froze and turned to look up into Melissa's bright shiny amber eyes again. He had suddenly realized how beautiful they really were.

Brian (thinking): Better then Kitty's!

As Melissa helped Brian up again, she noticed how badly shaken he was and how much he was still shaking. (Half way through picking him up, cue: "My heart will go on")

Melissa: So what happened?

Brian (mumbling): Nothing.

That's when he saw her, the perfect girl to replace Kitty.

Brian (pointing): Who's that?

Melissa jerked her head around and turned her gaze toward where Brian was pointing.

Melissa: Oh her, that's Kaity Zajac!

(Swirlly thingy here)

_(Kaity and Brian's theme song- Lovers Unite- Straight into)_

Brian whispered her name over and over in his head. He suddenly pushed past Melissa.

Melissa: Christian! Brian? Brian Destinó! Stop!

Brian ignored her and prodded up to Kaity.

Brian: Can I be your boyfriend?

She stared at him, her two friends, Brittani Madani and Maria LaPinta looked at each other, then to Melissa and then to Brian. Finally she smiled, as did Brittani and Maria. After all, she had thought he was dead sexy and amazing!

Kaity: Yes.

Brian smiled. She didn't have to second guess the choice. Or in fact think about it. It was settled, Kaity's first ever boyfriend. And to think of having a Sexy Saxist as her boyfriend, was too much. But what was his name?

Brian: I'm Brian Destinó!

Kaity: And I'm Kaity Zajac!

Kaity and Brian instantly instigated a relationship! Kaity was so freaking happy. Brilly Saxcatone though told her that Brian "was a dirty rotten Ecuadorian"! Kaity would simply punch him on the shoulder clearly pissed. But other then that, Kaity would just ignore him and carry on with life. So a year after Kaity and Brian's relationship started, Kaity proclaimed their anniversary! But Melissa had heard this and was not at all happy and didn't like it.

After class, Kaity pulled Brittani over to the side and told her everything.

Kaity (excitedly): Brittani, did you hear I made Brian and me an anniversary!

Brittani (sarcastically): Wow, that's really great Kaity, real special!

Kaity: Awwww, Brittani _are_ you jealous?

Brittani: Hell no!

Kaity gave her the look. Brittani rolled her eyes.

Kaity: Oh yeah……

Brittani shook her head and walked away; Kaity stared after her, but then dipped her head and trudged off to her next class.

During band class a lot happens between the students. Well, Brilly was one of them. He kept finding himself looking over at Hannah! He had started this at the beginning of the year. He had ever so been admiring her figure and hair. But he had also been going out with Liana Paredes! Yet he had recently dumped her due to love with Hannah. She had gotten overly pissed off at him, but now she was over it! Brilly saw Jimmy get up and leave the room. He wanted to see what he was up to, but he couldn't, because of Hannah. He had to stay and watch her.

* * * *

Jimmy left the band room to go do some business. He pushed the double doors to the 800 hall open and strolled outside. He knew that Tyler's girlfriend, Nadia Bryant should come out any minute now from the 100 hall. The bell rang and sure enough she raced out. Jimmy seized Nadia's wrist and pulled her over to him. Nadia was confuzzled and stared up at Jimmy.

Nadia: Who are you and what do you want?

Jimmy (snapping): Hush, kid, I have to speak to you! You're Nadia Christine Bryant right?

Nadia: How did you….?

Nadia: "How do you know my name,

Have you been spying on me,

Who are you secret stranger,

Who calls my name?"

Jimmy silenced her and led her out to the grass area. Jimmy turned to her and started discussing terms with Tyler's girlfriend. Nadia listened but strongly disliked what she heard. She gasped at times. Finally Jimmy was finished and he dismissed her to class. She bolted off, scared at what the band instructor had told her. She raced into the school and pushed aside the thoughts/anger about the words. She took to her normal routine, at this time, awaiting Tyler. So she began pacing.

Kitty spotted Nadia Bryant, Tyler's girlfriend, wandering around, in a pacing fashion, outside a classroom. Kitty laughed and gripped the hypnosis chain. She meandered out of the shadows, from which disguised her and thus forth headed for Nadia. Nadia turned and spotted her. Kitty smiled and dangled the hypnosis chain in front of Nadia's eyes.

Nadia: What the…………?

Kitty swung it and she broke off as she became hypnotized.

Kitty: Nadia Bryant, you are to kill Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, your boyfriend-no-more. Break him and make him leave you! GO!

Nadia nodded and Kitty dropped her arm and turned and streaked off.

Nadia spun back around and saw Tyler walk out of the classroom, alone! She decided to wait a little before she attacked him or would attack him. She greeted him and they gaited along like normally.

Liana Paredes was the only true and real piccolo player in the Wharton band now, since Lauren Corazon had become the permanent Drum Major. She had un-natural feelings for Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and knew he had a girlfriend anyway, but she still admired him. This afternoon she was going to try and talk to him, but she didn't know that Nadia Bryant would be with him. She didn't know that Nadia always walked with him every afternoon. But she assumed her position near the stairs at the front of the school, nearest to the cafeteria at Wharton. She had gone over and over and practiced everything, so that she wouldn't act like a fool in front of her lover. She hid in the shadows and spotted Tyler and Nadia strolling out of their last class of the day. Liana snuck around the outside and cautiously landed behind them. She overheard the two talking.

As Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Nadia Bryant walked hand-in-hand down the halls after school, Tyler informed her about what had happened with his friend Brian Destinó, and how he had yet another secret that he couldn't share with anyone, not even his own best friend, but one person. Yet what Tyler hadn't known, was that his girlfriend was really a killer girlfriend that was hypnotized. As Tyler turned, she found the perfect opportunity, and she tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. Liana stopped and to avoid being seen or discovered she bolted back to her starting point in the shadows. But she could still hear the two.

Nadia: Pinned ya!

Tyler: What are you doing?

Her hand immediately clamped over his mouth. Liana gasped, but decided to remain where she was, although she longed to help the poor kid. He tried to scream, for her to get off, but she wouldn't budge. She only laughed. What was his girlfriend doing?

Tiffany: TYLER!

Liana saw something out of the corner of her eyes and turned to see Tiffany Melendez racing toward Nadia and Tyler. Liana secretly loathed Tiffany, because if Nadia were to somehow break up with Tyler or the other way around, Tiffany was next in line to be Tyler's. Liana was jealous of her so. Nadia's head jerked around, as she too saw the young flutist, angrily striding over to them.

Nadia: No, you can't have him! He's "my" Tylercakes!

Liana cursed her and rolled her eyes. She was about to go and "rescue" Tyler from this protective weird girl, but her mind thought otherwise as if it thought or knew something bad would happen if she did so.

Tiffany had stopped by now and stared down Nadia.

_Kill her, a voice inside Nadia's head hissed_.

Nadia glared back at Tiffany as though trying to scare her and got up. She hissed, then chased Tiffany off like a ticked off wildcat chasing down its prey, but leaving it alive. Liana watched all this and considered helping Tiffany out, by tackling Nadia. Once, Tiffany was racing back to the band room, Nadia smirked and turned back to finish off Tyler. Liana turned her gaze to Nadia. But she also noticed someone was racing after Tiffany. It was Tyler!

Go Ty, thought Liana and she turned to follow him. She actually somehow got in front of him and didn't realize that he wasn't behind her. She passed Tiffany and continued for the band room.

It was then that Nadia realized she'd left Tyler alive! She turned and found him bolting after Tiffany (Liana was in the band room now, so she wasn't present anymore)! She glared at him and then dashed after him, easily catching him. She leapt onto him, causing them both to crash to the ground. Nadia pinned Tyler again.

Nadia: Pinned ya again!

Tyler: Nadia, get offa me!

Nadia simply sighed, rolled her eyes and clamped her hand over his mouth again. Then she drew out a dagger, cackling with extorted laughter. Tyler's eyes grew wide with shock, thinking, "I must be dreaming". But it wasn't a dream, his girlfriend wasn't joking! She was going to stab him to death!

Tiffany, who was near the gate halted when she heard Nadia's laughter and swung around! As she did so, Nadia brought the dragger down into Tyler!

Nadia cackled, throwing her head back.

Tiffany: Noooo!

Tyler fell limp.

Nadia snapped her head up, to spot Tiffany and narrowed her now blood red evil eyes. Tiffany saw this, turned and scampered off to the band room. She didn't want to risk being killed or whatnot by the _new_ Nadia. She had seen the evilness in those eyes, especially by the blood red color. Nadia watched her go and then got off of Tyler, laughing still. She looked once more down at Tyler and dropped the dagger, causing it to land adjacent to him.

Then she streaked off to her _masters_. Tyler had passed out from loss of blood, similar to what had happened with Brian. He soon became unconscious of everything.

Tiffany Melendez reached for the handle, but stopped as she turned back. She saw Nadia racing toward the 100's building and noticed her eyes were normal once more, but she was smirking. It sent a chill through Tiffany. She turned and darted into the music hallway (800's) anyway, before Nadia could or did anything to her. She rounded the corner and almost collided with Liana Paredes.

(Liana in a sneering fashion)

Liana: "Where's your dear sweet handsome Tyler, Tiffany,

Where has he gone,

What are you doing,

Shouldn't you be looking around,

Why didn't you help him,

What kind of girlfriend are you."

Tiffany shot her a look and pushed past her into the band room.

Liana grabbed Tiffany's wrist, rapidly, before she got away totally.

Liana (bothering): "Come on tell me,

You're his new girlfriend right?

Aren't you supposed to save him?"

Tiffany (snapping): Shut up Liana!

Liana released her and backed away. Tiffany thought about Liana's words though and she smiled and headed back to him. Liana nodded and smirked as she left.

Liana (hissing under her breath): Yep, go on, princess!

Tiffany raced back out of the hallway; she looked around, but didn't see Nadia. She breathed a sigh of relief. She raced back into the school now and spotted Tyler, lying on the ground. His eyes closed. Tiffany slumped down to him, not entirely caring for her long puffy black skirt and lifted his head onto her lap. She began to stroke his brown hair. She began to get teary eyed and then she cried.

All of the sudden, Rick Thornton appeared; he had been resurrected too like Shelby Million. Only he was a demented wolf-man! This meant he only changed into a wolf at night. He appeared flanking to Tiffany and Tyler.

Rick: Bryn Marrero Bambino awake!

Rick spoke loudly, but even though Tiffany was there she couldn't hear him.

Rick: You are to get four more lives, if you are to mess up than like Brian, you will have to pay the consequences and be dead permanently. Tiffany Melendez, you are to watch over him! Keep him safe from harm and death! Be careful!

Tiffany heard this and looked up, confuzzled, but Rick had already disappeared, like Shelby had. Tyler snapped awake. He saw Tiffany and wondered, "What happened? Why is she here?"

Tiffany smiled and looked thoughtfully into Tyler's shining amber eyes.

Tiffany (whispering): I love you Tyler!

Tiffany helped him up.

Tyler, not meaning to, embraced her. But both broke apart when they realized what they were doing. Tiffany suggested they go back to the band room, so they did. Once there, Tyler saw Brian with the new kid, Kaity Zajac. Kaity was playing with Brian's hair like an elementary-school kid, then Brian turned around and they met. Tyler turned away as they started to make out and all.

* * * *

Amanda Dubia sat in the band room, staring at Brian Destinó and Kaity Zajac making out. She sighed and felt hurt, because she liked him. She'd had a crush on him ever since they first met. Also now Amanda noticed Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino enter with Tiffany Melendez. "Were they going out?" she thought. Why hadn't Tiffany told her? Now, Amanda focused her love and feelings on Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, she now thought, "You know what, doesn't everyone like Brian Destinó?!"

Later, at lunch, she found Shelby Million (the gender-confuzzled fairy godmother)!

Shelby: Am I a boy? I like you Amanda, let's be together?

Amanda stared at Shelby.

Amanda: Are you ok, oh gender-confuzzled one?

Shelby: Yep, I want to marry a pretty girl when I grow up!

Amanda: Ok, just not me!

Rick: Aroooo!

Amanda spun around to see Rick Thornton, who looked like a caveman! He had howled!

Shelby: Oh Ricki, don't howl now! Obviously he's hungry!

Amanda smiled, then turned and walked away. She noticed Melissa and Tiffany walk in. Tiffany happily sat down, but Melissa stomped over and dropped immediately into her seat. Amanda knew something was wrong!

Amanda: Mel, are you alright?

Melissa: Yeah, but I can't stand to see Kaity climb all over Brian like that and to think that he likes that and even allows her to! She's like a freaking parasite! It's disgusting!

Amanda (muttering, rolling her eyes): Tell me about it!

Tiffany (proudly): Oh yeah, well I'm going out with _the _Sexiest Saxist ever, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino!

Amanda and Melissa glared at her! Tiffany sunk down in her seat. Just then, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, Brian Destinó, Brilly Saxcatone and Shawn Sandiford entered, followed by a ticked off Kitty.

Amanda: Why don't you tell him that you like him!?

Melissa: Yeah….don't think I won't!

Amanda: Heh! Heh….now's your chance!"

Melissa perked up and her mood chanced instantly and she leapt up. She stood behind her love, and then poked him in the back, causing him to turn.

Brian: Melissa?

Melissa: Listen Brian, can you break up with Kaity?

Brian laughed.

Brian: No! Why?

Melissa blurted out, not knowing it or meaning to.

Melissa: Cause I-I-I-I _hate_ her!

Brian: Hate is such a strong word, Melissa, go sit down; we're friends, but nothing more then that!

Melissa (grumbling through a smile and clenched teeth): Yes mother Brian.

The words cut Melissa deep and once more she angrily stomped back toward the table. Kitty had gotten up and stopped her.

Kitty: I saw you!

Melissa wasn't really in the mood to talk, so she just nodded and tried to get around Kitty. Kitty blocked her.

Kitty: You want Brian Destinó?

Melissa: Yeah, but he won't…………

Kitty: Meet me after school today, I'll tell you everything about him and then how to capture his heart!

Melissa nodded and sat down. Kitty stood and laughed, looking at Brian, who was whispering, talking and laughing with Brilly, Tyler and the others, as Melissa went to sit back down.

Kitty: Now I shall kill you Brian Destinó and your little girlfriend_s_ too!

*Laughter*

**Story Time!**

_**A band story about band, with all the Altos, 1 Tenor and Bari Saxes!**_

Part 1 of "Story Time!"

As the 10th grade year passed Melissa's feelings for Brian Destinó grew. But another girl in band, Kaity Zajac stood in her way. Everyone in band knew that they were girlfriend and boyfriend. This made Melissa pissed at Brian (and Kaity) even more; she would occasionally growl at him and ignore him. Yet, strangely, she still had feelings deep inside her for Brian.

Now in the 11th grade, Mel or Skittles (as called by many if not everyone now) has even more feelings for Brian Destinó, who has now become a senior (don't let him get any ideas)…………

* * * *

Melissa: Brian Destinó!

She raced after the boy, whom she had a crush on since just last year. She doubted the result would be a beneficial one. After all, this year Brian _was_ in 12th grade, he _was_ a senior, the highest and besides Brian liked Kaity. Brian whirled around, knocking Melissa out of her thoughts.

Brian: What's up, Melissa?

Melissa: Oh, Christian after all these years I must tell you!

Melissa sighed, she had thought this was the best way to get Kaity away and she was willing to try for Brian's sake. Brian was confuzzled at why she was suddenly calling him Christian. Brian just stared blankly at Mel, probably wondering, "What has happened to this kid?"

Brian (confuzzled): Tell me what?

Melissa: Well, I was wondering if at lunch I could talk to you privately, I need to inform you about Kaity and I have some questions!?

Brian: What about Kaity?

Melissa: Hush, I'll tell you at lunch!

Melissa held up her finger to his mouth to silence him and smiled. Brian nodded, shrugged and turned around. Melissa stared after him. All she had to do now was convince him that Kaity was evil and planning harm to him. And she knew just what to say, after all Kitty told her so!

* * * *

At lunch, Melissa rehearsed in her head what to say, then when she saw Brian come in, she excitedly jumped up and raced over to him! She had told everyone that she'd be right back. Kitty got this brilliant idea and leaned in to tell everyone.

Kitty: I think that Mel's flirting with Brian, look!

They all saw Melissa grab Brian's arm and pull him into a corner.

Amanda and Hannah nodded.

Amanda: Won't Kaity be mad, though?

Hannah: Nah shut up and watch!

Amanda snorted, glaring at Hannah then turned back to watch the two.

Melissa dragged Brian over to an isolated corner, There she stared him in the eye and took a deep breath, then spoke.

Melissa (blurting out and falling into it): Christian, I-I-I-I love you! I've had a crush on you since last year! I want to be your girlfriend!

Brian's eyes grew wide with shock.

Brian: Mel, you do know I've been with Kaity, she's my girlfriend, we can't…. I mean I like you but not that close, how about Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino?!

Melissa stiffened and continued.

Melissa: Kaity, Kaity, Kaity…. I heard that she-she, she'll, she's gonna…. she wants to kidnap you!

Brian: She's what? Kaity, no, she'd never! (Melissa nodded) Fine if she thinks she'll do that, I don't approve! Mel (smiles) you're my new girlfriend!

* * * *

Melissa was pleased with herself, but more so with Kitty's help. Kitty was the one who told her to say what she'd said. Kitty's words enamored Brian to Melissa. Later that day, Melissa saw Kaity in the hall. Kaity seemed pissed and she glared malevolently at Melissa. Melissa smiled, guessing what she was pissed at. As she continued on to her next class, she passed Brian. She flirtingly waved at him. He turned away. After school, Melissa headed toward the buses, but was abruptly stopped by Kaity. Kaity held out her hand to stop her. Melissa skidded to a stop. She was frightened now.

Kaity: Oh, yes I know what you did to _"my"_ Briancakes! I know what you said for he told me, right before he broke my heart! It's on! I'll kill you now! Oh and before you die, I'll tell you this: Kitty wants you dead! I have become good pals (friends) with Kitty!

Kaity: This is for you Brian!!!!

After that, Kaity started flapping her wrists up and down (yes, Derryck, it's a catfight). Melissa stared awkwardly at Kaity. Suddenly Kaity stopped and laughed.

Kaity: I was warming up, now it's on! Bring it!

(Got ya, Evil laugh) Kaity leapt onto Melissa and both crashed onto the ground. Melissa clawed at Kaity trying to throw her off. Kaity snarled at her. Suddenly, Kaity grabbed Melissa's wrists and slapped them down, pinning her to the ground.

Kaity: Pinned ya!

Melissa squealed and struggled against Kaity's grasp.

Melissa (thinking): Damn this girl is stronger then I thought!

Kaity bent down to Melissa.

Kaity (hissing): Never play with me Mel! Brian's mine to harm, only I do it!

Just then, Brian walked by (Music stops as he walks up and shows himself), but stopped as he saw Kaity pinning Melissa down and he heard Kaity's words. That did it! Kaity gasped as she heard Brian's voice.

Brian: Kaity?!

Kaity (she stumbles over her words): It's not what it seems, I'd never hurt you!"

Brian narrowed his dark brown eyes at her.

Brian: That's not what I heard; now get off of Mel, she'll suff….

He was abruptly cut off and suddenly crashed to the ground. Kaity gasped, horrified and Melissa saw the chance and deliberately pushed her off. She tumbled backwards, but stopped herself and snapped her head up. Both girls leapt up now and stared over into the shadows, behind where Brian _had been_ standing, and saw………… Kitty! Kitty was holding a gun-like thing up, smirking. She scampered up to Brian, tying a little strong pink string around his wrist. Then Kitty dragged him off, but before she could disappear completely, Kaity called out.

Kaity: What are you doing with _"my"_ Briancakes? Why did you harm him? Didn't I just say that only I can and am allowed to harm him?"

Kitty scowled at them.

Kitty (with a hiss): Hush, insolent child, I'm only kidnapping him!

Melissa: You won't get away with this!

Melissa took a step toward her.

Kaity looked back and agreed.

Kaity: Yeah!

Kitty looked from Melissa to Kaity, but turned to Melissa.

Kitty (scoffed): I think not Skittles!

She laughed as Kaity raced up to try and help rescue Brian! Kitty was ready and delivered a powerful punch, knocking Kaity both down and out!

Kitty laughed maliciously and then disappeared, with Brian…………

Kaity awoke a couple minutes later to find Melissa over her.

Melissa: Kaity are you awake now; that was a pretty nasty blow from Kitty!

Kaity: Brian! Where's Briancakes!?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. Of course she'd ask that.

Melissa: Kitty kidnapped him, but don't worry we'll get him back!

Kaity: Kidnapped? (Changing tones) It's all _your _fault!

Melissa was now angry at Kaity for accusing her.

Melissa: My fault? I demand a reason for that!

Kaity: Obviously you don't know how important Brian's relationship with me is!?

Melissa scowled at her.

Melissa: And obviously Kitty was against us and made us pissed at each other, whatever that kid is planning it can't be good!

Melissa cocked her head, slightly as if in thinking form. Kaity started to tap her foot on the ground, annoyed.

Melissa: Let's go find out, but I call saving him!

Kaity: Nah uh, I'm his former girlfriend!

Melissa thought quickly and had a counter excuse.

Melissa: Well tough because he's my boyfriend now!

Kaity scowled and Melissa smiled at her.

* * * *

Kitty had raced, mischievously, out and around the two, to the buses. She boarded bus #4463, linking her arms with Brian; she raced up the black-escalator-like steps of the bus and sat down in her normal seat in the front. She laid him down on her lap. Everyone stared and all seemed to recognize that the "dead" kid was Brian Destinó, even some asked why she'd had him. Kitty snapped at them, warning them for no farther questions! (Kitty felt like her sister, Kaida.) Once at her stop, she headed to her house in Creekside! She carried him in, meeting Amanda Dubia, her partner in crime and her whacked out helper, Alisha Newberry. Alisha and Amanda took Brian from Kitty and they took him over to an isolated room (Kitty's room). They didn't care about him and threw him inside. A second later, Kitty returned and strolled in, this time followed by another helper, Tyler "JT" McHammer. They each grabbed one arm of Brian and dragged him over to Kitty's desk chair at her desk. They grabbed some string and first they bound him to the chair, then they tied his feet together. JT blindfolded him.

JT and Kitty (singing slightly):

"Kill the hero  
Do what K.I.T.S wants you to  
He's an enemy of the school  
A threat to be subdued  
Kill the hero  
This imposter full of lies  
We need K.I.T.S fist to take him down  
And see that he must die  
Oh, this man must surely die."

After that JT left the room and Kitty whispered something to Brian. Kitty laughed and bolted out, slamming the door behind her. As the door slammed shut, Brian snapped awake! He tried to move but couldn't.

Brian: Melissa!

No answer came, so he tried again.

Brian: Kaity!

Still no answer.

Brian: Help!

_(Brian sighs and begins this)_

_*Cue: Heart-Broken Lover*_

JT (shouting from outside the room): Hey, you wanna die right now!? SHUT UP!

* * * *

Meanwhile, Melissa and Kaity devised a plan to rescue Brian from the evil clutches of Kitty. They would secretly follow Kitty onto her bus and follow her, straight to their dear "Christian-Briancakes"! It was brilliant but cheesy! First Melissa and Kaity would go to find helpers….

That afternoon, they saw Kitty heading for the buses. They had recruited help from: Brilly Saxcatone, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, Danny Arunabufundi and Tiffany Melendez. All six boarded the bus #4463, sitting behind Kitty, to the seventh stop to a place called Creekside. Kitty got off and the six followed her, she led them to her house. Inside, they lost Kitty and decided to split up and search for Brian. Melissa went with Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Brilly Saxcatone, while Kaity went with Tiffany and Danny. When walking down one of the halls, Melissa suddenly screamed and disappeared. Tyler and Brilly whirled around and didn't see her. Melissa was shoved into a room which she soon found out was………… the room which held Brian. She landed hard on the floor but jerked her head up abruptly. She gasped when she saw Brian stuck to a chair with string and a blindfold! She even backed up a little.

Melissa: Christian!

Then she fainted.

Brian: Mel! Skittles wake up!

Melissa awoke all right and stiffly walked over to Brian. She unbound him, then took off the blindfold. Melissa smiled, feeling successful. But then frowned as Brian complained, "How do we get out of here?!"

* * * *

Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Brilly Saxcatone froze as they realized that Melissa wasn't there.

Brilly: Skittles! Come back!

Tyler (whispering, dropping his head in disappointment): Looks like no more story time!

Suddenly, Kaity, Danny and Tiffany appeared behind them.

Danny (suspiciously): Where's Mel?

Kaity (beaming): You didn't hurt her did you?

Tyler (pointing to the corner): No, she just disappeared!

Kaity: Hey, wait a second!

She raced around the corner, where Melissa had disappeared. She yelped as she too was shoved into the room.

Brilly: You idiot Kaity!

Tiffany: Come on let's go find them!"

She pointed to another way, so that they wouldn't have to meet the same fate as Kaity and Melissa.

It only took a couple minutes before they heard banging. It came from the right of them. Tyler found a mysteriously small house key on a table nearby and unlocked the door. Kaity raced out, followed by Brian and Melissa.

Basically Kitty heard them and came out of the shadows, snarling like an irritated _wildcat_.

Kitty: Don't make them feel the love tonight!

Alisha Newberry, Amanda Dubia, Tyler "JT" McHammer and Shawn Sandiford bolted from behind her.

A fight broke out between the band students. Brian raised a hand and swung at Kitty, who moved easily out of the way.

Kitty: You need to fight better, girly-boy!

At the sound of these words, Brian swung again at Kitty, this time closer.

Kitty (laughing): Now that's more like it!

Kitty laughed, dodging another swing by Brian.

Amanda fought Kaity. Tyler and Brilly took on JT. Danny fought Shawn, who seemed stronger than Danny, who was taller. And Alisha and Tiffany went head to head.

Toward the end, Amanda ended victorious against Kaity (who was killed by her). Brian raced over to her and cried.

Brian: Kaity! I'll miss you! I'll miss your sweet touch and how you would call my name! Oh, Kaity why?

Melissa (teasing): Brian, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how close you really were but………… she's dead, now get over it!

Brian looked up at her, his eyes watery, but still with pride.

Brian: You're right Skittles, but I will miss her!

He looked back down at Kaity's limp body for the last time.

Suddenly a scream jerked all heads toward the sound.

Brilly: Bryn Marrero Bambino!

Tyler was lying "dead" at the heels of Kitty, who was laughing. Brian thought quickly and folded a note into a paper airplane and sent it to Brilly. He caught it and smiled, nodding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and stabbed Alisha in the stomach, as revenge for killing Kaity and Tyler. Kitty leapt at Brian again, like a _wildcat_, knocking him over. The two rolled around clawing at one another. Melissa stared horrified. Just then the manager, Mr. Lawrence or Charlie grabbed the two and separated them. Kitty was hissing with rage. Brian sighed and breathed with relief. Brian also had a bloody scar on his forehead.

Charlie: No fighting children, we are a family, we are one!

Kitty glared at Brian, but she had settled down now!

Kitty (as Charlie released them): You may have won this time, Brian Griffin Destinó, but next time I'll get you for sure!

Then she bolted out.

Melissa apologized to Brian and helped to heal the wound made but Kitty. Brian thanked her and even announced them officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Melissa hugged him and they were finally together after days of trying. One day even Brian had kissed her, but also Kitty had returned, to challenge Melissa and Brian once more………………….

Part 2 of "Story Time!" 

Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino was never truly killed by Kitty; just knocked out! Tyler had longed for a girlfriend, that meant Melissa! He had always loved her, yet she loved Brian Destinó. He had understood why she liked him so much, his smile, eyes that sparkled like stars and the most heart-warming laugh ever! Tyler secretly strongly disliked Brian and wished him dead! Yet no matter how hard he tried to get through to Melissa, he failed. But Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino wasn't the only one who wanted Brian Destinó dead; Maria LaPinta, Danny Arunabufundi and even the Sax leader, Trevor Jafarus wanted him dead. Brian and Melissa's "making out in the halls" slightly disturbed them and questioned their loyalty to the band. So while Tyler was secretly thinking up a plan of action to kill Brian, the events of band were always the same. Of course Brian would hit Tyler on the back hard, like he always did, not suspecting any un-natural behavior from him! Brilly's voice would still gangsterly call out, "Bryn Marrero Bambino!", when calling for Tyler! Tyler was used to it now, but it had now started to irritate him.

Anyway, finally "the making out in the halls" reached a climax for Tyler and he gathered Danny, Trevor and any other Anti-Brian people. So that afternoon Tyler met with Danny and Trevor outside and the three sang their club chant, "Kill the Hero".

Tyler, Danny and Trevor:

"Kill the hero  
Do what K.I.T.S wants you to  
He's an enemy of the school  
A threat to be subdued  
Kill the hero  
This imposter full of lies  
We need K.I.T.S fist to take him down  
And see that he must die  
Oh, this man must surely die."

Tyler sharpened his nails and together they stomped off to kill Brian! When they had finally found him, he was kneeling, with his head down on the floor, crying. He saw their shadows and he snapped his head up at them, his eyes bloodshot and tearful, yet no sign of pride could be found.

Brian (protesting): Melissa, she's gone, someone stole her from me!

Tyler (scoffing): Hush arrogant and insolent child! She'll be alive but you won't!

He grabbed Brian and pulled him close, hissing at him. Brian was confuzzled, but he just supposed Tyler didn't sleep well. In other words he still didn't suspect anything.

Danny spoke out as the sudden thought occurred to him.

Danny: Brian, I thought we were together, it could've worked, _we_ were so right for each other, now Skittles has _"skittled"_ your mind!

Danny, Trevor and Tyler now stood around Brian. Brian had stopped crying and now he suspected something really was wrong with Tyler, he looked exceedingly petrified now.

Brian: Danny….Trevor…………Tyler, STOP!

Tyler cackled with extorted laughter and they all pulled out string and tape (again). Tyler grabbed Brian's wrists and tied them together firmly. Danny tied Brian's legs together firmly.

Brian: MELISSA!

He was suddenly slapped across the face. Three scars crossed Brian's cheek now, complete with the permanent scar that Kitty had given him. Brian had forgotten to thank Kitty, but she had escaped too soon and he'd forgotten. Oh well. Brian glared angrily at Tyler, who was "licking" the blood off his fingertips.

Tyler: Yummy!

Danny (like a girly-girl): Gross man!

Brian: Let me go dagone-it!

Tyler grabbed the "tied up" Brian and they strode away, laughing.

Brian tried to bite Tyler's hand.

Tyler: Cheese!

He was annoyed at Brian's "yipping" and "yapping" at his fingers/hands.

* * * *

Melissa was walking along in the halls of Wharton High with a new senior Saxist named Kaida LaPinta, who had told her that she was Maria LaPinta's sister. Melissa was humming "Shout it out" when she heard a distant scream. Even from far away, Melissa immediately thought, "Brian!"

Melissa quickly told the new senior Saxist, that she'd be right back. Kaida nodded solemnly to her. Melissa then sped off toward Brian.

Kaida stared after her, smiling. Kaida reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone (which had to do with dragons and "Dustclaw"). She then typed in Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino's number and pressed send. She then heard Tyler's voice.

Tyler: What's up? Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino here!

Kaida (Kitty): Melissa alert!

Kaida hissed, and then both hung up.

Kaida smirked as Melissa disappeared around a corner, she then turned and jazz ran over toward Tyler.

When she got there, Tyler held a struggling Melissa Ayandome.

Melissa: Kaida! Tyler, how could you?!

Tyler nodded to Kaida, who laughed.

Kaida: I'm not Kaida, do you not remember Maria LaPinta?! AKA: Kitty!

Melissa: Kitty! You………… you Briankiller!

She tried to go at her.

Brian: Let her go Kitty!

His question was answered simply by a hard and painful stab in the rib cage, by Danny's stick.

Kitty: Hush him!

Brian was hushed by Trevor clamping his hand over Brian's mouth.

Melissa: You'll suffocate him!

Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

Kitty (casually): Good, he'll die quicker!

Melissa narrowed her eyes in pure anger and frustration with a hint of shock that Kitty didn't care about Brian.

Melissa: Curse you Kitty!

Kitty playfully spat back at Melissa.

Kitty: Oh I enjoy ruining the lives of others, especially when they're celebrities!

Melissa widened her eyes now in shock and confuzzlement, Brian a celebrity?

Melissa: Brian's not a celebrity, he's a normal kid with a special talent and secret, but like I'd tell you!

Kitty: I do to know a secret about Brian Destinó!

Kitty hissed, narrowing her eyes threateningly at Melissa now.

Melissa (snapping): You know nothing!

Kitty: Do you doubt me?

Kitty turned her back on Melissa, after seeing that she had nothing to say. Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino stepped in and he pinched Melissa on the arm, trying to get her attention. But Melissa focused her eyes on Kitty, menacingly. Kitty gave a signal to Tyler, but Melissa didn't spot it. Melissa didn't move (or in fact feel) when Tyler tied her arms behind her back!

But, she finally took her eyes from Kitty, when she saw that Trevor had picked up Brian and was dragging him away, while Danny followed. Melissa had also noticed Brian's expression too! Brian looked exceedingly scared. Melissa felt pained by the sight and wished she could break Tyler's grasp and race over and hug to poor kid. She was rudely interrupted though by Tyler grabbing her and pulling her away from her beloved Brian.

It was Tyler's dream come true, he finally had Melissa!

Tyler: Skittles, I love you!

Melissa's eyes grew wide with unexpected shock, but then narrowed again in disgust.

Melissa: Tyler I _"liked"_ you better as a friend,

I _LOVE_ Brian more than anything,

You can't take him away from me,

Oh you can try,

But succeeding won't occur,

For I'll be there,

Tyler, don't you see that?

I wish we were far away from here,

Just him and me,

We'd be free!"

Melissa's words/song cut deep into Tyler and he thought quickly for a comeback and sung,

Tyler: "What if I killed him?"

Melissa blurted out angrily, singing still, "You wouldn't dare!"

_Tyler smiled mischievously at her._

Melissa: "No,

Tyler, don't!"

Tyler: Then be my girlfriend!

(Music ends)

Melissa looked away from him and then shot him a cold gaze.

Melissa: No!

Tyler giggled with glee inside and flashed Melissa a smirk of pure evilness.

Tyler: Then Brian's dead!

Tyler laughed at Melissa, as she tried to yell at Tyler to let it go and release Brian, then raced with Melissa in his arms over to Danny, Kitty, Trevor and Brian.

Tyler happily fell into step with Kitty and the others.

Tyler (reporting to Kitty): Kill him!

Kitty glanced at Tyler as he joined them.

Inside Tyler danced happily for Melissa's choice for them to kill Brian! He always wanted Brian dead, both in this dream and in real life! Kitty flashed a large smile and nodded at Tyler to do the honor! Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino was flooded with excitement. He lifted his hand and brought it across Brian's face (again). This time it left no initial mark but the force had knocked him to the ground! He mewed out, "Skittles!" and then lay "unconscious" on the ground.

Melissa: CHRISTIAN!!!!

Tyler: Too late!

He turned to Melissa, with rage.

Tyler: You choose!

Danny Arunabufundi, Trevor Jafarus, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Maria LaPinta dragged Melissa Ayandome off, leaving Brian supposedly "dead".

A breeze of wind ruffled Brian's hair as they disappeared with Melissa.

A second after they left, Brian awoke with a start.

Brian (with pain): Melissa!

He tried to get up and go after her, but being highly unsuccessful, waited in fear and doubt. The breeze had felt good, but the horrible thought that Melissa had been kidnapped was too much. He had heard that he had a special power, which was only unique to him, not to Melissa! Melissa had told him before that he couldn't die!

Part 3 of "Story Time!"

Brilly Saxcatone, the loud African American gangster wanna-be, whose loud mouth drove everyone nuts, was walking outside, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyeballs. He slowly turned, as though he were doing the left slide in marching band. His eyes grew wide with shock as he realized what it was.

He had seen Brian Destinó, who happened to still be in the binds.

Brilly: Brian!

He scampered over to Brian.

Brilly: Brian Destinó wake up!

Brian opened his eyes weakly and stared up at Brilly. Now, as he saw Brilly, he fully awoke and he told Brilly what had happened, as Brilly unbound him.

Brian: ….And now they've kidnapped Melissa!

Brilly: Bryn Marrero Bambino! (As he helped Brian to his feet) I always knew that kid was trouble!

Brian nodded un-surely.

Brilly: By the way, why does Kitty want to kill you so badly?

Brian: Because I'm a celebrity dancer/singer/actor and I can't die!

Brilly was shocked, but Brian continued.

Brian: That's why when Kitty shot me before and kidnapped me; I came back alive, because of the power!

Brilly nodded.

Brilly: So, you're famous?

Brian: Yep! But Mel, she's been kidnapped by Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and she doesn't have this power! I _need_ to save her! I _have to_ save her! Will you help?

Brilly: Of course, Brian, I'll even take my girlfriend, Hannah Sinbad along!

Brilly raced off to fetch Hannah and another.

Brian (gasping to himself): Wow, I just realized that the Sax section really has split, Charlie was right!

Brilly returned 15 minutes later with two people, one Hannah Sinbad and the other a flutist named Emilee Sassafras, the current girlfriend of Jimmy Kobayashi, the first chair trumpet-ist! Brilly smiled at Brian; who stared at Brilly.

Brilly: So where to, Brian?

Brian now smiled.

Brian: This way!

They headed toward the direction in which Kitty and Tyler had left in. Brian led them and suddenly halted near the buses, causing Emilee to run into him. Brian looked back at her.

Brian: Do be careful!

Emilee: Sorry!

Emilee looked up into Brian's clear amber brown eyes.

Brian nodded and then turned forward again; that's when he saw them faintly up ahead!

Brian grinned and darted toward them, the others following. He was ready to get his hands on Kitty for revenge. Finally they caught up and Brian lunged at Trevor, who was the closest, everyone stopped and watched as Brian and Trevor clawed at one another, unexhausted. Finally Brian caught Trevor's ear and blood gushed out, then he scared Trevor's eye, so that it looked like "Scar from The Lion King's" scar.

Brilly meanwhile had pounced on Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino.

Brilly: Bryn Marrero Bambino, you naughty Saxist kid!

Tyler hissed in rage and agony as Brilly's claw-like nail dug into his shoulder.

Tyler: Hey _story time freak_ get off!

Hannah fought Danny, karate style. She kicked first, and then punched, both moves deflected by Danny.

_It was then that Hannah thought to use the instruments. _

She signaled to Emilee, after punching Danny in the stomach, to take over, when she had, Hannah bolted back to the band room. She grabbed Emilee's, Brian's, Her's and Brilly's instruments and jazz ran back.

Charlie had curiously wondered what she was doing with all the instruments and followed her!

Hannah, when she arrived back, saw Emilee desperately biting on Danny's arm. Brian had just snapped at Trevor. Brilly was swinging his hands at Tyler's face, who was biting at them. Hannah grabbed her clarinet and raced to help Emilee, she clonked Danny on the head with it, but it didn't kill him, just knocked the sense back into him. Brian had seen what she had done and hit Trevor over the head with his Saxophone, knocking all sense back into him. With Trevor and Danny back, they all started to gang up on Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, but Charlie had arrived to see them.

Charlie: Band Attention (ton hut)!

Everyone (stopping): Cats!

They stood still at attention.

Charlie: What are you doing? You should not fight! Brian what happened?

Brian looked uneasily at him but spoke anyway.

Brian: Well, it all started when I was waiting for Skittles in the hall. (The name "Skittles" drove Brian nuts, where was Melissa?) Then Tyler, Trevor and Danny came up and bound me. I screamed out for Mel, but they just dragged me off. Then Mel came and Tyler grabbed her, hissing, "Trap!" Then Kitty appeared and made Mel angry, then I told Kitty to let her go, but Danny rammed his stick into my ribs. Then Kitty yelled for us to hush and Trevor taped my mouth shut with tape, then he picked me up and dragged me off, while Tyler stole Mel away and then comes back and tried to kill me. Tyler knocked me "unconscious" and they dragged Mel away. Then Brilly found me, and we all ganged up on Trevor, Tyler and Danny and fought them and then I scared Trevor on the ear and eye! But, it was Hannah's idea for the instruments though, if you wished to know and get mad at someone!

Charlie considered this "story" and narrowed his eyes.

Charlie: Ok Brian, Tyler?

Charlie growled as he turned his gaze and head from Brian to Tyler.

Tyler scowled, then glared at Brian, then looked at Charlie and spoke.

Tyler: Christian (Chrisi/y), there, _stole _Mel from me!

Charlie softened a little.

Charlie: So it's jealousy Tyler? But it all seems to occur on one person, Melissa! Who started it?

Everyone (mumbling): Kitty!

Charlie: Well, where is Kitty? Where's Melissa?

Brian's hair prickled on the back of his neck. Melissa where was she?

Tyler (growling): Why'd I tell _you_?

Charlie narrowed his eyes in anger once more.

Charlie (snapping, threateningly): If you don't then I'll cut you from band!

Tyler: Fine! But if Kitty kills me, don't rejoice!

He shot Brian a cold look. Brian looked away, he had his Saxophone still and had half a mind to go and put it down, but didn't. Tyler led them all back to the band room, where Hannah was dumbfounded, she'd just been in there, why hadn't she noticed? Once inside, after opening the door to the percussion (battery) room, Tyler's expression changed and he jumped back with a yelp. Brian did the same.

Melissa was tied to a chair with string. Brian and Tyler pushed each other to try and get to Melissa and save her, but Hannah shook her head and pushed past the two and rescued Melissa herself. Brian and Tyler stopped pushing each other and dropped their heads in disappointment!

Melissa raced over to Brian and embraced him, whispering, "I thought that the traitor killed you!"

Both looked at Tyler, who scowled again in anger.

Brilly: Where's Kitty?

Melissa: She said that if you found me, which you did, you'd have to go find her. She's hiding in the school somewhere!

Then Brian suddenly got an idea as he saw Tyler turn away.

Brian: Oh, one of you distract Charlie, please, there is one thing else to do before we go Kitty hunting?!

Brian looked down at the Sax in his hands; raised it and whacked it across Tyler's head!

Tyler blinked and smiled, turning around.

Tyler: Christian!

He embraced him.

Brian nodded and they headed off for Kitty, with the old Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino!

Brian Destinó, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, Melissa Ayandome, Danny Arunabufundi, Brilly Saxcatone, Hannah Sinbad and Trevor Jafarus set off to find Kitty. Charlie Lawrence and Emilee Sassafras waited behind to discuss more band problems. Like how Nate (Jimmy) kept making them run! And how Betsy (Travis) was angry at the clarinets for not running to their spots! Also that Chris had problems with the Woodwinds talking during sectional time on Saturdays!

Brian led the pride of band students through the halls of Wharton High, alert for Kitty. It was the one time that Brian was looking the other way, near room #203 (Mr. Maloney), that Kitty leapt out and landed next to Brian with a loud echoing roar (like a lion's), as he turned around. Brian horrified and shocked, yelped and jumped literally four feet in the air. When he fell back down, Melissa and Brilly helped Brian, by catching him, good thing too, because he still had on his Sax. Kitty, laughing, strolled over to them.

Kitty: Good job, Destinó!

She had forgotten that Brian had his Sax, oops! When Kitty was literally right in front of him, Brian saw the opportunity and raised his Sax and then whacked Kitty over the head.

Kitty had returned and Tyler no longer hated Brian, in the dream world.

But the very next day, Brian Destinó went again missing, but this time it wasn't Kitty, Tyler or Danny! But also Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino disappeared too!

But the other problem was that Melissa and Brian were in the school play, and they had to sing a duet (Hm…………, sounds like High School Musical here, ha)! But with Brian missing, how would it happen????.......................................................................................................

.......................................

Part 4 of "Story Time!"

Brian Griffin Destinó or Christian, the common girlfriend magnet, who was also hated by many, was silently walking down the halls to the band room. He was excited because Kitty and Tyler (the main problems) were fixed and back to normal. Now he and Melissa had signed up for the school play to sing a duet. It was Brian's idea after all! All these thoughts flowed through his head. Including the thought that his relationship had increased since Kaity's sudden and unwelcome death, due out-in accident-by Kitty. But actually Brian felt he should have been boyfriend of Melissa sooner, in fact he liked Melissa and her personality better. He had always thought that Kaity had been a little _too_ attached to him, he was kind of glad that she was gone! But he had become recently afraid that he'd be kidnapped again. Yet he felt safe with Melissa, but this time Melissa hadn't been with him. As he passed by Mrs. Bell's room (#217), someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, hoping it was Melissa.

Brian: Skittles!

All he saw was a confuzzled kid, that wasn't Mel.

Brian: Sorry Amanda, I thought you were Skittles!?

Amanda: Don't sweat it Brian, listen I was told to give you this!"

She handed Brian an elixir bottle with green liquid in it.

Amanda: It's green Gatorade!

Amanda chuckled, seeing Brian's "I don't get it" face.

Brian: Who told you?

Amanda: Jimmy!

Amanda thought quickly.

Brian: Why?

Amanda: For killing you!

Brian now stared at her more confuzzled.

Brian: Killing me? Why? I am the wonderful, handsome…."

He flips his hair like the Sheriff of Rottingham, from Robin Hood: Men in Tights.

Amanda (interrupting with annoyance): Idk, you ask him (not)!

Brian started to walk away when she quickly snatched back the elixir bottle, making Brian turn. Amanda suddenly grabbed Brian's arm and yanked him into her arm and opened the bottle. Then before Brian could speak, she tipped the bottle, forcing Brian to drink the nasty green liquid. He then closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Amanda dropped the bottle, cackling and then dragged Brian away.

Amanda: Now you're Eli's!

Meanwhile Melissa had by now started sweating with anxiety. She had worried that Brian had been kidnapped, for the fourth time, again! She realized that Amanda Dubia, Jimmy Kobayashi, Emilee Sassafras, Eli Midori and Brian Destinó had been absent or missing.

Trevor (grumbling): Eli Midori!

He was asking Melissa where Brian Destinó could be.

Tyler: It could be, but what about Jimmy?

Brilly: Nah, I'd say that "innocent" Emilee did it!

Hannah (meowing): Well, I'm saying Amanda did it!

Melissa: But Amanda's my friend!

Hannah: Which makes her evil and guilty!

Kitty cut in, over-hearing them and turning around in her seat.

Kitty: Hey wait a wildcat second, who does Amanda like, Eli, right? Well then how could Amanda be accused? If Amanda doesn't care for Brian then how can she be a suspect? It was Eli who said he had a spasm with Brian! So it was Eli!"

Trevor: How can we be sure?"

Danny (suggesting instantly): Charlie!

After all Charlie had told them to discuss any sort of problems or whatnot with him.

Trevor Jafarus, Melissa Ayandome, Danny Arunabufundi, Dolphi Simbashi, Maria LaPinta, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, Brilly Saxcatone and Hannah Sinbad strode up to Charlie Lawrence.

Charlie (annoyed): What now Saxes?!

Tyler: It's about Brian Destinó and Eli Midori!

Charlie: Brian Destinó, man that kid needs to stop making enemies and getting kidnapped like the little _girly-boy_ he is! What is it about him _now_!?"

Melissa (pleading): He's been kidnapped again, but we don't know who did it, oh Charlie please help us!

Charlie: I'll see what I can do, but if I were you I'd tell that kid to stop getting kidnapped!

Then Charlie walked off.

Brilly: It seems that everything has to happen with us Saxes!

Brilly: Alright Saxes, we only have until 4:00pm today to track down Brian! He's probably with Eli and Amanda; so be careful Eli can really hit that Tenor!

He boomed out in sectionals one day. They split up in groups to go and search for Brian Destinó. Melissa and Tyler searched the 200's and 300's downstairs. Brilly and Hannah of course went together to search the 200's and 300's upstairs. While Maria (Kitty), Danny and Trevor took over the 400 and 100 halls. As Melissa and Tyler searched downstairs, they had come across the elixir bottle.

Tyler: Brian was here! Someone (Eli) smashed Brian over the head, I think!"

Melissa: Nah, it's an elixir bottle, they probably killed him!"

Melissa began to cry.

Tyler (snapping): Skittles, stop making yourself cry!

Melissa shook her head.

Melissa (complaining): I can't help it!

Tyler: Well you'd better, because we don't have all dagone day! Here search over there, near the stairs!

Melissa nodded and did as told. As Melissa headed over, Tyler had taken over his search by the set of lockers and was looking around him for any other clue to Brian's mysterious "kidnapping". As he turned back around, he was about to tell Melissa that he had found nothing, when a cold hand clamped over his mouth, pulling him backwards, away from Melissa. He couldn't breathe at first and was gagged. Then the person holding him dragged him off. He tried to scream for Melissa, but couldn't. While that someone dragged Tyler away from Melissa, another had recently snatched Brian's cross necklace off of him. He had stood in the shadows and gave a hearty giggle as Tyler disappeared. He turned back around and threw, with all mustered anger, Brian's cross necklace out and it just so happened to land next to Melissa, in front _his_ locker! He gave off another laugh and realized that he'd forgotten about Danny. He'd pushed the kid into a room and locked him in! Maria (Kitty) LaPinta had willed herself to go back to the band room and get help. Little did she know though, that she was headed into a trap! Now she was trapped in the band room. Trevor turned and stalked off to go fetch Danny. While Trevor headed back to get Danny, Melissa searched and found nothing. After a couple of seconds more, she found Brian's cross necklace on the ground in front of a locker. She knelt down and scooped it up.

Melissa: Tyler, I found Brian's necklace! ..........................................................Tyler!?

_*Cue freakish music here*_

She whirled around and looked up; she didn't see Tyler at all!

She frantically backed up.

Once Trevor reached Danny, he opened the door, seized him, clamping his hand over Danny's mouth, so as not to let Danny cry out for help and give him away. Then he dragged him back to the shadows. As they neared the middle of the school, Trevor and Danny heard Melissa's cry.

Melissa: TYLER BRYN MARRERO BAMBINO!!!!

Trevor saw Hannah Sinbad and Brilly Saxcatone slip up to the railing, worried.

Brilly: What's wrong Skittles?

Hannah stood a little behind Brilly, an easy shot for anyone. Trevor had recently found out that not only did Brian have the four lives, but rather Tyler too. But also there was a celebrity dancer and singer amongst them; it was Hannah! Trevor signaled to Eli, who had returned from "kidnapping" Tyler. Eli stood in the shadows behind Hannah and Brilly. Then reached out his hand and clamped it over Hannah's mouth. Hannah grabbed for Brilly, but Eli grappled with her arms and held them back, disappearing to where he put Tyler and Brian.

Trevor and Danny hid, while Melissa answered Brilly.

Melissa: Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino is gone! Tyler's gone!

Brilly: What'd _Bryn Marrero Bambino_ do now?

Melissa: Nothing, but I found Brian's necklace!

She held up Brian's cross necklace.

Trevor snorted in rage at himself! How could he have been so stupid as to throw it next to Melissa? Then he got an idea from it and smiled mischievously at it.

Brilly: Skittles, did you find anything else?

Melissa: Well, it was in front of someone's locker!

Brilly: Locker? Show us, come on, Hannah!

_*Cue freakish music again*_

Trevor watched as Brilly closed his hand around thin air. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Melissa disappear. He was about to attack Brilly, when Brilly realized what had happened. His eyes grew wide and fear pricked the hair on his neck.

Brilly: Noooo!

Melissa reappeared, confuzzled.

Melissa: What's wrong Brilly?

Brilly, panic-stricken gazed down at her.

Brilly (racing down the stairs): Skittles, Hannah's gone!

Melissa: Hannah? Tyler? Brian? What's Eli planning?

Brilly skidded to a halt in front of her.

As they stared at each other in silence, Trevor (like Scar) silently tip-toed around to the edge of the stairs. He paused (with Danny) at the top, then descended and slipped past them, into the shadows, beyond the lockers.

Brilly: I don't know (Idk), but let's find that locker!

Melissa led Brilly to the locker and pointed to it. Brilly's eyes grew wide. He shook his head as though trying to grapple the thought. Then he narrowed his eyes in anger and disgust.

Brilly: That's Trevor's locker! Stand back, while I open it!

Trevor tensed, but continued to watch them, waiting for the right moment.

Brilly pounded his fist twice into it and then rammed his head into it. The locker swung open and Brilly nodded for Melissa to join him.

Brilly: Look!

He pointed to all the papers in the locker. Melissa grabbed on, unfolding it.

Melissa (gasping): It's a hate letter toward Brian! It's signed by Eli!

Brilly (gasping): No way! There's also one toward Bryn Marrero Bambino!

They searched, anxiously. They found more _hate_ letters toward Brian Destinó and Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino. Finally after going through about 44 freaking letters, they saw a hypnosis watch!

Melissa: What for?

Brilly: I don't know. I'd like to find out why they hate the two so much and why'd they kidnap Hannah? It can't just be because they're celebrities!"

Brilly then saw a book underneath the hypnosis watch. He grabbed it and pulled it out, suddenly yelping with fright as he read the book's title. Melissa saw it too and she howled with fright and took a step backward.

Melissa: Why, why would Trevor and Eli do this?!

Suddenly laughter erupted from behind them. They whipped around, spotting Trevor holding Danny.

Trevor (giggling): Very good Skittles and Brilly!

He threw Danny down.

Trevor: It is I that hates Brian and Tyler! After Maria LaPinta "Kitty" failed me, I had no choice but to do it myself! Tyler's excuse was unknown to me at the time, until now, so Eli and I caught them both!

Brilly thought about Hannah, of course.

Brilly: And Hannah? What about her? Where's she?

Trevor: Hannah's fine, she's not as bad as Brian and Tyler, but I can't give her to you!

Melissa took over for Brilly; seeing as though he were about to explode with anger.

Melissa: Why, what's she done?

Trevor: …. 'Cause, she's a celebrity!

This made Melissa and Brilly finally explode.

Melissa and Brilly: SHOW ME HER NOW, TREVOR JAFARUS!!!!

Trevor: I can't, but Eli can!

Eli, who had once more returned from "kidnapping" Hannah, suddenly grabbed them both from behind and they were led into the room next to the lockers. Eli released them, shoved them in, then threw Danny in after them.

Brian: Skittles!

Tyler: Melissa!

Hannah: Brilly!

Brilly and Melissa froze as they saw, in front of them, Brian Destinó, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Hannah Sinbad!

Melissa (racing at him): Christian!

Brilly: Hannah!

Brilly howled, racing toward her.

Danny: Tyler!

Tyler: Don't even think about it!

Danny looked down for a moment then raced at Tyler anyway.

Melissa embraced Brian again!

Brilly embraced Hannah!

Danny shook hands and patted Tyler on the back.

A Voice: One of you must die!

Everyone immediately volunteered Danny! Danny shook his head and pointed to Tyler! Tyler glared at Danny! But the choice had been made!

A Voice: TYLER BRYN MARRERO BAMBINO WILL DIE!!!!

Tyler screamed in agony and suddenly fell.

Melissa: TYLER!!!!

All gathered around Tyler to share tongues with him for the last time (mourned).

Eli (not at all sounding caring): Now get out!

Brian grabbed Tyler's limp body and raced out.

Melissa, Brian (and Tyler), Brilly, Hannah and Danny found Kitty in the band room. When they entered, she snapped her head up.

Brian reached her first.

Brian: Tyler's hurt!

Kitty: Welcome back Destinó! Go to Charlie!

Brian shook his head at Kitty.

Brian: Some help you are!

Brian whirled around and they darted up to Charlie.

Brian (urgently): Charlie!

Charlie: What now Saxes? Ah Brian welcome back from the kidnapping!

Brian: Yeah, yeah listen Charlie, Tyler's dying!

Charlie changed moods and strode, following Brian up to Tyler, who was still alive but barely.

Charlie: Who's responsible?

Brian (hissing quickly): Eli and Trevor!

Charlie had gone to fetch Eli and Trevor. Kitty came over and stood above Tyler.

Kitty (purring): Tyler, speak to me!

She stroked Tyler's hair.

Tyler (weakly): I love you, Kitty!

Kitty nervously glanced around and nodded.

Kitty: Hold still Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, I'll save you!

Kitty touched Tyler's hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Tyler stopped making those painful noises and stared up at Kitty.

In a normal voice, he asked, jokingly, "Do I still look like a girl to you, I told you I'd remember!?"

Kitty (laughing, helping Tyler to his feet): No!

Brian and Melissa smiled as they saw Tyler rise.

Brilly: Bryn Marrero Bambino lives!

Brian wondered up to Kitty later on, with his make-up and costume on, an hour before the play started.

Brian: What was that? How'd you save him?

Kitty: Dragon Blood!

Brian smiled at her, and then raced off to Melissa.

_The play started, an hour later. Everyone loved it. As for Trevor Jafarus and Eli Midori, Charlie suspended them from band!_

"A Love Story: Excerpt"

_Featuring:_

_- Brian Destinó as Zak Christian_

_- Melissa Ayandome/Olivia Narciso as Vanessa Satine_

_- Kaity Zajac as Amanda Toulouse_

_- Dubia as Vañaro_

Vanessa Satine, a lively young high-school lover and Zak Christian, a vociferous junior boy have fallen in love in the 7th grade with each other.

They had met in the band class at Benito Middle School. Both wanted to play the Alto Saxophone. Then a week later they immediately fell in love with one another. Zak though, unfortunately, graduated a year later, leaving poor Vanessa alone. Vanessa was heart-broken. But she carried on and graduated too. She went to Wharton High School as a sophomore, since she went to Indiana for a year. In her sophomore year she discovered that Zak also went there as a junior. But she also discovered that he'd fallen in love with another girl, Amanda Toulouse. Vanessa sought to rekindle Zak's heart and their once titanic love relationship.

Vanessa

"¿Aye Dios mio, Christian (to Zak)?"

She sighs.

Vanessa

"Can't you see we're lovers, why do you go out with _her_? Is our childhood a lie?"

_*Cue: Love's Calling (Vanessa and Zak)* _

Zak (later at the end of the day)

"See ya tomorrow, Amanda!"

Zak and Amanda shared a flirty wave that made Vanessa flinch. Vanessa decided to step out of the shadows with which held her secret. Zak, singing and twirling and completely out of it, came over toward her. She stuck out her hand as he came nearer to her. He bumped into her and she pushed him down.

Vanessa (a mix between anger and sadness)

"Is our childhood not a lie, tell me?"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to have them face-to-face. He looked away, and then froze with a puzzled look on his face. He turned his head back to hers.

Zak

"Vanessa?"

He smiled.

Zak

"Vanessa I had no idea, I'm so sorry, I've missed you!"

Vanessa smiled and realized him and they both embraced each other.

Both cried and Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. She hugged him back harder.

Zak

"I thought you were gone?!"

Vanessa laughed and Zak joined in shortly after.

Vanessa

"So who's that other girl?"

Zak

"She's Amanda, but she's not important anymore as you are!"

Vanessa (sighing)

"Awwww, thanks Christian!"

Zak smiled, and lost his balance somehow and fell. Vanessa yelped and giggled. She helped him up, when Vañaro (Dubia), an evil sorcerer raced up and seized Zak from Vanessa's arms. Zak yelped.

Vanessa (crying out)

"Vañaro let him go!"

Vañaro ignored her and tied Zak's wrists together. Then he laughed evilly and flung Zak over his shoulder. He bolted off with Zak. Zak screamed and tried to get down.

Zak

"NESSI, HELP!"

Vanessa

"CHRISTIAN!!"

She raced after Vañaro and nearly caught him, when smoke filled the stage.

Vanessa (crying)

"CHRISTIAN!! Christian?? NOOOO!!"

She was fearful of the truth though.

Vanessa's cry echoed toward Amanda (Kaity). She snapped her head up and instinctively streaked off to her.

Amanda (gasping, skidding to a halt)

"Vanessa!"

Vanessa (confuzzled at seeing her)

"Amanda?"

Amanda (determined)

"Where's Zak?"

Vanessa (scared)

"Vañaro kidnapped him!"

Amanda was horrified.

Amanda (angrily)

"It's all _your _fault!"

Vanessa (roaring)

"My fault, I demand a reason for that?!"

A scream suddenly rocked them back to reality.

Vanessa

"CHRISTIAN!!"

Amanda

"ZAK!!"

Both

"WE'RE COMING!!"

They both raced off toward his scream.

Zak screamed in terror as Vañaro threw him into a room. Vañaro stomped in after him and slammed the door shut.

Vañaro (hissing)

"Never once did you think to include your own brother in your activity (s). Never once did you think how I felt about that. Did you ever help me, no?! Instead you stayed in your little popular world, well I suffered. Well, Brian Griffin Destinó, I have a secret for you!"

Zak

"Hey….um…. Dubia, this is a play, I'm Zak, not Brian!"

Vañaro (seizing Zak's shirt and hissing in anger)

"I DON'T GIVE A FLICKING DAMN, YOU SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!"

Zak

"Careful, you're going too far!"

Vañaro shoved Zak back down. Zak yelped again.

Vañaro

"Alright, _Zak_, (shoots Zak a look), you've given me no choice! Remember _her_?"

Vañaro smirked with a slight sneer and whipped out a picture. He stuck it in front of his face. Zak gasped.

Zak

"No, you wouldn't!"

Vañaro nodded.

Zak

"NOOOO!!"

Basically Amanda and Vanessa rescued Zak. They all drove Vañaro out, but before he left, he told Zak of a dark secret. Amanda died by accident and Vanessa and Zak got back together.

Later….

After the play, Brian paced around outside awaiting pick up. He began to think about what Dubia had told him. Why would he corrupt his best friend?

Then he suddenly realized the truth and yelped with fright.

Brian (shouting into the night air): He's gonna corrupt Livisan, I have to save her! Poor Livisan!

But it was too late….for the next day….

**Woodwind War!!!!**

_**4 months later, after Story Time (When Brian, Melissa and Olivia are seniors)…**_

Olivia (flirtingly): Tyler! Tyler Eugene Bryn Marrero Bambino!

Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino whirled around from talking to Tiffany Melendez. He gazed at her, as she strode up to him.

Tiffany (wining): What do you want with my Tylercakes, Olivia?

Olivia just shot her a look, which told Tiffany to shut up and leave it at that. Tiffany rolled her eyes then turned and waved "bye" to Tyler. Tyler waved back and then she left completely. Olivia turned back to Tyler. Tiffany was gone now and so Olivia gave a smirk to her about-to-be-shown cleverness. Tyler stared at her with those handsome glittery brown eyes of his. Olivia sighed.

Suddenly she struck her hand to his chest and leaned forward against him, rubbing his shirt in the general chest area.

Olivia: I like men like you, so sexy and hot.

Olivia purred, now rubbing/sliding her head around. She finally lifted her head up at him, gazing up at him and then batted her eyes. Her foot/leg lifted up.

Tyler (dazed): What's your reason Olivia? What do you want?

Olivia: You.

Olivia lifted her hand, sliding it down his cheek and neck.

Olivia: So soft.

Tyler was so buying this!

This was when Tiffany reappeared. She looked up and froze.

Tiffany: Tyler? Olivia?

Tyler looked at Tiffany, speechless. Olivia noticed this, grabbed Tyler's head and forced it to hers.

Tyler: Tiff….

Olivia kissed him.

This instigated the anger in Tiffany. Tiffany stomped over and clutched Olivia by her golden-blondish-brown hair. Olivia thrashed about and finally tore free from Tiffany's grasp. She raced out.

Tiffany: And don't EVER make out with my Tylercakes again!

Olivia raced ahead out of the band room, giggling with success. She'd done what Nate had wanted her to! Dubia, who was leaning against the wall, reached out and seized her by the arm, pulling her over to him.

Dubia: Did she break up with him?"

Olivia: No!

Olivia snapped at Dubia, getting into his face.

Dubia: Well hurry and break them up, damn it, I WANT TIFFANY MELENDEZ TO BE MINE!

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. Olivia pushed away from Dubia and bolted. She collided outside with JT McHammer and Sarah Kitani.

Sarah: Olivia!

Olivia shook her head and gazed at the two. Olivia saw JT, cradling Sarah and she soon became in "cheating mode" again.

She pushed Sarah out of the way and leapt onto JT. She began making out with Sarahj's boyfriend now.

Sarah: Hey get off of JT!

Sarah started tearing Olivia away from him. Then she started yelling like a scared Mexican girl.

JT and Sarah: What the hell are you doing?!"

But no answer was given and Olivia streaked off.

Sarah (whispering, helping JT up): What a strange kid.

Finally Brian Destinó had Amanda Dubia. He had her in a huge embrace and was stroking her hair. Then he began to lick her on the face! She didn't like it and tried to get away like Sarabi had Simba in the Lion King movie. Amanda (not Danny, idiots!) finally pulled free and bounded off. Brian followed. Brian tackled her and began caressing her. She was mad as hell now and pushed him off then punched him hard in the face.

Suddenly Liana Paredes appeared and raced up to them.

Liana: BRIAN GRIFFIN DESTINÓ!

Liana clutched Brian's dark brown (almost black) hair and pulled. Brian yelped, as Liana let's go.

Liana: Why were you making out with Amanda? I thought you liked me?!

Brian: I do, I just…. I just wanted to see what you'd do!

Amanda disappeared from the arguing couple. She raced into Dubia's arms. She cried, as he comforted her.

Dubia (soothing): There, there child."

Dubia was Amanda's father, not boyfriend!

Amanda cried.

Meanwhile, Liana whacked Brian across the face for cheating on her. Then they started yelling and cursing in Spanish (Ecuadorian)!

Liana: Silencio estupido!

Liana snapped, ending the argument then and there.

Brian cursed her out and then turned and left. Liana wasn't done though, so she bolted after him, tackling him. They fell in a snarling mess!

JT and Sarah stalked up and spotted them. The two pulled Brian and Liana apart.

Sarah: Did Olivia cheat on you too?

Liana: No!

JT shook his head as did Brian.

Both: Girls!

Both fake threw up.

Sarah and Liana faced them and gave them the evil glare.

Sarah: JT Zane McHammer! Shut your freaking face!

Brian: Zane?

He began cracking up in his typical girly laughter.

JT (snarling): Zip it, Briana!

JT and Sarah left them now, before a fight broke out. Liana broke up with Brian. Brian didn't care. Now he took to liking Melissa Ayandome again!

Olivia whisked by Brian and Melissa, who were holding hands. Both glared at her. She sexy-cat-clawed at Brian and then continued on. Suddenly Olivia spotted Brilly Saxcatone, who was making out with his girlfriend, Hannah Sinbad. Olivia decided it was "cheat time" once more!

Olivia: Hey Saxy gangster boy, what's up?

Olivia purred, pushing Hannah away to the ground.

Brilly: What the hell?

Olivia (sneering): He's with me, clarinetist!

Hannah stared at her in disbelief. Brilly, confuzzled at why Olivia was suddenly cheating her way to him, gazed at them. This was almost as bad as the time when Trevor and Brian were turned gay and they started going at each other. Trevor liked Brian, who was in love with Tyler! Yet Tyler was already going out with Tiffany Melendez and Kaitlyn Sheets! Hannah had remembered this and felt ready to spew.

Olivia suddenly kissed Brilly and Hannah spewed. Then Olivia left them again.

Brian and Melissa spotted Hannah on the ground with Brilly over her.

Brilly (growling): She passed out! Olivia Narciso cheated on her and me!

Melissa and Brian helped Brilly to help Hannah get up. Hannah came to and thanked the two.

Brian (showing off for Melissa): De nada!

Melissa: Oh, I love it when you speak Spanish with your sexy Ecuadorian voice!

Brian turned to her and smiled at her, showing his braces. Brilly and Hannah excused themselves and bolted away. This was a mistake, for Olivia was still loose. They started heading back, when Olivia struck! Olivia dashed at them from behind, totally taking them by surprise. She leapt at Brian, tackling him.

Melissa: Brian!

She jumped back in fright, as she saw Olivia tackle her lovie, Brian. Unfortunately she was in no state to help the poor junior. Her nails were freshly manicured and painted and she was wearing a dress, which she thought might tear.

Olivia took to stroking his gorgeous dark brown/black hair. He, unlike Tyler, wasn't amused by this.

Olivia: How do you like it, Hot stuff?

Brian: LEVANTAS AHORA!

Brian started flailing about, trying-at-times-to push her off. He accidentally whacked her on the head hard! She stopped, loosing her grip on Brian. Then she fell over sideways and crashed to the ground. Brian stood up and brushed himself off.

Brian: Yeah! No te metas conmigo!

Brian emulated a whisk of an invisible cape. He turned and stuck out his hand for Melissa. She immediately grasped it.

Brian: ¡Vámonos Melissa!

Melissa nodded to him. They started off, hand-in-hand.

Olivia awoke to find everyone (Tiffany Melendez, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, "JT" Tyler McHammer, Sarah Kitani, Maria LaPinta, Brilly Saxcatone, K'deem Hiro, Liana Paredes, Hannah Sinbad, and Amanda Dubia) standing over her, glaring with narrowed eyes.

Tyler: Why'd you do it?

Olivia: Do what?

This shocked everyone.

JT (snapping): You've got to be kidding me, Livi, you lie, Livi you little cheater! Don't give us this "do what", you made out with me, making my beautiful, sweet Sarah jealous. She smacked me!

Olivia (protesting): What, me cheating on you, gross, Livi never cheats on anyone!

Tyler: Liar, you ticked off my Tiffanybear!

Tyler roared, but calmly soothed his angry girlfriend.

Olivia stared at them.

Hannah: Yeah and you made out with Brilly!

Olivia: Brilly, sick.

Hannah: Oh yeah, well you called him a "Saxy gangster boy"!

Olivia stared at her.

Tyler (prompting): We've recruited help to bring you willingly to the authorities, Charlie, Jimmy and Travis shall judge you now.

Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Tyler "JT" McHammer stepped forward and seized Olivia's arms. But she found them weak in strength and tore free easily. She raced off from them. She found Dubia with Jimmy and Travis, Danny and Dolphi. Jimmy and Travis slipped off.

Olivia: They're after me papa!

Danny and Dolphi, who were Olivia's parents, held her close.

Tyler: GET HER!

Danny and Dolphi held Olivia closer, soothing her.

Dubia stepped out.

Both Tyler's led the mass at Olivia, but all halted when they saw Dubia block them. Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino was at the front (closest to Dubia).

Dubia (sneering): Tyler, how nice of you to show up.

Dubia was staring into the eyes of Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino! Dubia growled, curling his lips back into a snarl. Then he let out a vicious animal-like roar and punched Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino in the stomach. Then he quickly forced liquid down his throat.

Dubia: Hey Tyla, you're a girl now!

Dubia hissed, as Tyler came too.

Tiffany burst from the students and raced up to poor Tyler.

Tiffany: Why'd you hurt him?

Dubia (laughing): I think that he'd prefer the term of her!

Tiffany: You didn't!

Tiffany pushed him, angrily. Tyler looked up at Tiffany, who was holding him and his eyes grew wide.

Tyler (squealing like a girl): Ewwww! Are you gay?

Tiffany: He is a girl!

Tiffany yelped and jumped back, loosing Tyler's grip.

Tyler (purring): My name's Tyla, what's yours?" Tyla purred.

Tiffany: Tiffany, Duh!

Tyler: Let's be friends!

Tiffany was dumbfounded and so she turned to Dubia and growled at him. Why?

Tiffany: Tyler, snap out of it!

He didn't change. Finally Tiffany whacked Tyla on the head.

Dubia: Noooo!

Tiffany shot Dubia a look of loathing!

Tiffany: Oh I see you turned him girly, but why?

Dubia (as though singing it): Because I love you Tiffany Melendez, I want you to be mine!

Tiffany: Gross!

Amanda: Hey where's Liana?!

Dubia (sneering): What about Brian and Melissa, the chosen ones?

K'deem: Shut up Dubia!

Dubia narrowed his eyes at him. Then with a surge of power, he leapt onto K'deem.

K'deem: Get off Dubia! RYAN TYLER DUBIA, GET OFF OF ME NOW!

Dubia, of course, didn't.

Now K'deem wondered where Brian and Melissa really were. He looked back and saw Tiffany cuddling with Tyler still, who was crying.

Olivia: I don't know what's going on, but I do know this, he made me cheat!

Olivia perked up, pointing at Dubia.

Everyone turned and stared at Dubia.

K'deem: Busted!

Dubia glared at him.

Just then an ear-splitting scream echoed to them. Everyone seemed to stop and sense whose it was. Only Dubia smirked.

K'deem: Brian!

Amanda and Maria set off toward the scream. Everyone else turned and followed. Sure enough, it was Brian!

Brian: Melissa's gone, my Melissacakes is gone!

Maria raised an eyebrow at him. Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Tiffany Melendez came forward now, simultaneously. Tyler urged Brian over to a corner, away from the group, in the shadows. Tiffany tried to go with him, but Tyler told her "no". Tiffany wanted to protest, but she didn't. She just dropped her head and trudged back to the group! They all comforted her.

Meanwhile, Tyler dragged Brian into the shadows. The group knew where they were, but couldn't see them. Tyler stopped and released Brian. Brian turned to face Tyler.

Brian: Alright what do you want?

Tyler: Brian, I just wanted to know if there was anyone else with you, or if you ever got ahead of Melissa? Also, where were you when you noticed she was gone?

Tyler stared at Brian.

Brian: There was no one else, but me and Mel. I did look down over the railing and saw Liana walking with Hannah Sinbad and Brilly Saxcatone, I thought I was now bored with that, so I turned back to Melissa. She wasn't there! I frantically searched around for her, but didn't see her anywhere. Then I called for her. I looked down from the railing, where I was and I didn't see Liana, Hannah or Brilly at all, instead I cried out for help!

Tyler nodded.

Suddenly, Brian's eyes widened and he gasped with a horrified mien.

Brian: T-there's something else, when I looked over the railing the first time, Liana's face was twisted into a scared expression. And then, Brilly gazed up with bead red eyes, spotting me and he gave me the most evil grin! I then turned back around to Melissa. But as I did so, I saw a shadow, it was shaped like a girl's, but I didn't know whose.

Tyler was now scared.

Tyler: Where exactly did you have all this happen?

Brian: Oh, it was right here!

Laughter erupted from behind them. Both whirled around as Jimmy and Travis emerged from behind them!

Travis (sneering): Oh Briancakes, that shadow was of my very own!

Brian (thinking): Briancakes, again?

Jimmy (purring): We want to show you something, Christian.

Brian (whining): What?

Jimmy moved aside as Tyler "JT" McHammer strolled forward with a manacled Melissa.

Brian: Melissa! ¿Para por que?

Tiffany awaited the return of her true love and his over-emotional friend, Brian! Brian's cry brought her instinctively to them.

Tiffany: What's going on here?

Tyler, Brian, Jimmy and Travis turned and stared at her.

Travis: Your girlfriend is quite the dumb one!

Tyler shot him a cold look of loathing or hate.

Tyler: DON'T EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A "DUMB ONE" AGAIN!"

Travis opened his mouth and hissed. Tyler stepped back for a second, then regained strength and stepped forward threateningly (See Narnia- movement four at the end). That's when he broke into song!

_*Cue: Life's Just Begun*_

Tyler, Brian and Tiffany stomped their foot down and then each hold out a fist. Since Brian is in front of Travis, he stomped on his foot, hard. Travis yowled in a high-pitched voice. Then Jimmy took to tackling Tyler, while Travis sought revenge on Brian. Tiffany worked to pry both off.

Tiffany: Get off of my Tylercakes!

Jimmy gave signal to Tyler "JT" McHammer to leave. He gripped Melissa and stalked off. Brian broke free from Travis finally and spotted them (Melissa and JT).

Brian (in a girly high-pitched tone of voice): ¿Por que, JT?

Tyler: I thought we were friends, JT, obviously I was wrong.

Tiffany scratched Jimmy's arm, as he reached for Tyler. Jimmy yowled and flung his arm up, accidentally whacking Tyler in the nose. Tyler whirled back around and punched Jimmy's nose then scarred his left eye. Jimmy growled like Shenzi (from (TLK) The Lion King). He pushed Tiffany down, then seized her and signaled to Travis to retreat. They scampered off with Tiffany and Melissa. Tyler "JT" McHammer flashed them both a smile then tailed after them. Brian and Tyler shrugged and looked at each other.

Tyler (rubbing his nose): Well does _that_ explain anything to you?

Brian: Yeah, Travis and Jimmy are such idiots now! They took my Melissacakes, whaaaa!

Tyler: It was sarcasm, Brian and now thanks to you, they've taken _my_ Tiffanybear, from me."

This was when Tyler stomped off.

Brian watched him leave and then leaned against the railing and sighed.

_*Cue: Brian's Song or Why Can't This Be Love?*_

Brian bowed his head, right back where he'd been, in front of Mrs. Sanabria's room (222). Olivia Narciso strolled up behind Brian; sort of scaring him.

_*Cue: Olivia's Song or For You*_

Olivia and Brian whirled around and faced Liana. Liana glared at Olivia.

Liana: I like Brian more!

Olivia: Shut up Liana!

Brian: We broke up, it's over Liana! Olivia we are _never_ going out! I stay with Melissa; she is everything I've dreamed about!

He whirled around in his spot.

Olivia: Alright, if this is how it is, then so be it! I think I'll see to Melissa right now!

Olivia hissed and then sped off.

Brian looked to Liana, who looked back at him.

Brian and Liana: AFTER HER!

The two raced off down the halls after Olivia. They lost her as they collided with Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, accidentally.

Tyler: Brian, Liana? What are you doing?

Brian: We're after Livisan, she's…."

He stopped when he didn't see Olivia at all.

Brian: ¡Zuricido!

Tyler: What?

Brian, Tyler and Liana got up now.

Liana: Olivia's gone after Melissa, my guess is that, that's where Tiffany is too."

Tyler beamed at the sound of Tiffany's name. So they agreed and went to seek help to find and conquer Olivia, once and for all.

* * * *

Olivia giggled, as she entered her lair (the "pit" room). She glided up to Melissa, who she had manacled to the wall.

Olivia (like Zira): Your boyfriend seems not to take me seriously! Now I shall take him over by force.

Melissa weakly stared up at her.

Melissa: What's wrong with you? Olivia leave him be!

Olivia shook her head and stalked out, angrily slamming and locking the door behind her. To Tiffany Melendez she went.

* * * *

Olivia banged open her cell door (the "battery" room). Tiffany leapt up.

Tiffany: Olivia, can I tell you why I won't let you harm a hair on Tylercakes, and/or why you can't?!

Olivia: Nope! He won't be saving you from this dilemma, ha ha!

Tiffany sighed and sung to her anyway,

_*Cue: He is my Hero*_

Olivia eyed her, and then chased her out of the room. Dubia, it just so happened, was standing outside. He smirked, as Tiffany flew out and landed in front of him. He picked her up and sneered.

Dubia (laughing): He saved you from death maybe, but Dubia, ha, we'll see about that!

Dubia stomped out with Tiffany. Olivia casually walked out and smiling went to fetch Melissa and followed Dubia out. Dubia and Olivia went out, over to Dubia's car.

* * * *

Olivia: Dubia told me that if you two wanted your precious girlfriends back, go and save them.

Tyler and Brian looked at each other.

Tyler: Where are they?

Brian (with his "sexy Ecuadorian" voice): ¿Donde esta ellas?

Liana looked up at Brian, sighed and flirtingly batted her eyes and then waved at him. He looked away though, Liana and him were through. Liana though obviously still loved him.

Olivia (slyly): Follow me.

Brian, Tyler and Liana followed Olivia out to Dubia. Dubia had stuck the two in the trunk of his car. Now Olivia seized Liana and threw her into the back seat.

Dubia: There, now it's an equal battle! Two vs. two! Heeheeheehee!

Dubia giggled at his own cleverness.

Brian and Tyler: For that you're gonna swallow those words!

Tyler and Brian braced themselves for Dubia and Olivia's attack.

Dubia: Olivia, you can take the black-haired-brace-faced-git. And I'll take pretty-boy right here!

Olivia nodded and started toward Brian. Brian backed up. Dubia glared at Tyler. Tyler held his spot still. Tiffany's song suddenly reiterated itself in Olivia's mind. She pushed Brian down and turned to Dubia.

Olivia: Dubia, look out, he's a hero!

Dubia: A hero, ha, that measly hunk of kittypetness!

That did it; the anger nerve in Tyler had been instigated. Tyler narrowed his eyes and gave off a snarl then leapt at Dubia. They crashed to the ground. Dubia was shocked.

Tyler (snarling): Never, ever call me that again, or I'll kill you!

Dubia knew better, he pushed him off and opened the trunk, seizing Tiffany and yanking her up and out, like she was a dog. Tyler shook his head and turned to face Dubia.

Tyler: Tiffany!

That's when Dubia began this song, holding Tiffany firmly.

Dubia glared at Tyler, who stared back at him.

Tiffany: Let me go!

Sure enough, Dubia smiled and released her. He withdrew a knife, but Tiffany lifted her tied hands and knocked the knife out of Dubia's hand. Tyler took the advantage and mustered all anger and strength and knocked Dubia senseless to the ground. Dubia died then and there by Tyler's blow. Tyler cut off Tiffany's bounds and helped her up. Tiffany, as soon as she was standing, embraced him. She thanked him.

Olivia: Dubia! Noooo!

She scampered up to his unconscious body. Dubia had been her _only_ cousin.

Olivia: You've killed my _only_ cousin!

Tyler, Tiffany and Brian, who had recently joined them, all stared speechless at her.

Brian (sighing): Should we tell her?

Tyler (giggling like a girl): No.

* * * *

Meanwhile, back in the band room, Jimmy, Emilee, Amanda, Danny, Dolphi, Maria, Hannah, Brilly, K'deem, Ruddy, Travis, and Sarah awaited the return of Tyler, Brian, Tiffany, Melissa and Liana (and Olivia).

Amanda: Where are they?

K'deem: They're probably in trouble.

Then everyone started yelling and whatnot at each other.

* * * *

Tyler, Tiffany and Brian all surrounded Olivia now. Brian did the honor and bopped Olivia on the head. Olivia returned.

Now the four of them unlocked the car doors and trunk and freed Melissa and Liana from the car's depths. Both girls bolted up to Brian and embraced him. Olivia rolled her eyes, 'Cute popular boys.' Olivia apologized to them. They turned back for the band room and Tyler picked up Dubia's lifeless body. They headed back.

Back in the band room now, they were met with praise, until they spotted Olivia! Olivia halted.

Tiffany: She's normal once more again! Dubia's dead, Tyler killed him!

Tyler held up Dubia's body. Everyone gasped.

Sarah: Where's JT, Romeo….?

Brian (growling): Jimmy and Travis have him.

Tyler and Tiffany shook their heads.

Amanda and Olivia (sneering): Good going Brian Destinó!

Sarah turned bright red, almost Hokie colored. Then she punched the cabinet near her angrily.

Sarah: Jimmy and Travis shall pay! If they've hurt Ty, I'll curse them!

Sarah: Ooh, don't mess with me!

Brian (complimenting her): Thank you Sarah!

He pushed her away. Sarah leapt back up, normal now and rejoined the group.

Olivia: So what are we gonna do?

Brian turned to her and smiled.

Brian: Alright, here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna bait the trap. Jimmy and Emilee, you all are gonna be the trap makers. Danny, Dolphi, Maria and Olivia (Livi, Livisan) you all will lead us there. Hannah, and Brilly, you three will be in charge here. Ruddy and Amanda shall be the ones to go and find out info on the two, Jimmy and Travis. Now, Sarah, Tiffany, Tyler, K'deem, Melissa, Liana and me shall take out Jimmy and Travis and then Sarah can do the honor and save/rescue "JT" or Tyler. Capeche? Si, no?

Everyone (Olivia sticks out): Capeche.

Everyone agreed to Brian's plan, even Melissa, who was the top girly girl of the band.

K'deem, Melissa, Sarah, Liana, Tyler and Tiffany set off, led by Brian, Danny, Dolphi, Maria and Olivia.

* * * *

Maria: There they are! Drat, they've expected us!

Sure enough, Jimmy, Travis and Tyler "JT" McHammer stood, awaiting them. But also Trevor, Eli, Chris and Charlie stood awaiting them.

Maria, Dolphi and Danny split, their purpose done. But, Olivia Narciso stayed. She turned and looked up to Brian.

Olivia: Good luck Christian!

She fled. Brian, confuzzled, stared after her. Then he shook his head and turned back to Jimmy and all. Olivia didn't follow Dolphi, Danny and Maria, instead she just waited off to the side.

Brian turned his head slightly and whispered something to apparently K'deem. For K'deem nodded to Brian and they switched places. Now K'deem led them.

They halted and drew out their swords. K'deem drew his last, then he nodded and they shot forward at them.

The fight had begun. Brian met Jimmy with K'deem. Tiffany and Tyler struck Travis. Melissa went for Chris. Sarah took on her lovie. Liana and Trevor and Eli went head-to-head. Charlie awaited an open spot and just observed and watched the scene.

_10 minutes or so later…._

Jimmy grazed K'deem's side, but Brian jabbed at Jimmy, who missed totally, not killing off K'deem.

Brian: Go get help for your side, I've got him!

K'deem nodded and bolted off, gripping his side.

Brian blocked a blow from Jimmy again.

Travis tried to get at Tiffany, but Tyler whacked him over the head. He recoiled though and accidentally hit Eli and Trevor, who were near him. The two fell and Liana shrugged and went to help Melissa, even though they loathed each other. Travis cursed. Sarah had JT locked in a never-ending battle. Sarah would strike at JT, who would block it. At times Sarah would see an opening and try to give JT the elixir. He would steam and instead throw a blow at Sarah. Sarah, of course would block it and throw one at him.

Liana and Melissa surrounded Chris. Chris couldn't deal with two fighters. Liana caught him on the arm, cutting his skin there. Chris howled and flung the arm with the sword up into the air and hit Liana on the head. Liana drove her sword into him and then fled. Melissa shrugged and started off too, when Charlie approached her.

Charlie: I'm shocked, girlfriend of the black-haired-brace-faced-git!

This angered Melissa and she leapt at Charlie.

Meanwhile, Brian and Jimmy continued their duel. Brian caught sight of Sarah and Tyler heading for a ring of fire. Brian forgot about Jimmy.

Olivia (from the side): CHRISTIAN! LOOK OUT!

She darted at Jimmy and blocked his strike to Brian, who whirled around.

Brian: Olivia, what are you doing here?

Olivia: Saving your behind (being a heroine).

Olivia and Brian, back-to-back together, worked to fend off Jimmy.

Finally, as Jimmy went for Brian's throat, Olivia cut off Jimmy's hand. He yelled for a retreat and Travis, Charlie (who gave Melissa a few minor cuts) and him shot off. Olivia raced after them.

The others sighed and turned to watch Sarah and JT's blazing battle.

Tiffany (gasping, with a squeal or high-pitched tone): They're headed straight for the fire!

Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino nodded.

Sarah knew they were heading toward the fire. Of course she and JT entered the fire ring. She began a song.

JT and Sarah hugged and then emerged from the fire, unscathed.

The two spotted Brian and gang and raced up to them. Brian congratulated Sarah. Then the group headed back to the band room once more, where there, they partied in success. They had just won another battle.

_*Cue: Christian*_

During _"Christian"_, Tiffany and Tyler snuck out.

Tyler revealed his true hearts desire to her and gave her a diamond necklace.

Tiffany stared at him and Tyler began this song.  
Tyler and Tiffany hugged and now kissed.

They truly were Two Hearts built into one.

Just when they were about to head back in, someone dropped in front of them, it was Jimmy Lee Kobayashi.

Jimmy: Together finally, you'll pay for all that's happened to me and my evil plan! I'll get the new couple if I have too!

Tyler and Tiffany grabbed each other.

Jimmy stepped close to them.

Jimmy: And I know just what I'll do, as revenge for killing Dubia, my best helper and all the others!

Tiffany's diamond necklace suddenly glowed and it seemed to blind Jimmy, drawing him away.

Jimmy raced off. Tyler and Tiffany shrugged and then re-entered the party. But the words that Jimmy had told them echoed in their minds and they wondered what they really meant. Well they'd soon find out.

**Friday The 13****th**

_**Seniors still, Melissa is dead now, since Brian broke up with her. She died in a car crash. Have a voice over.**_

I am Olivia Nala Narciso! Brian and I always walked everywhere together. Brian Griffin Destinó was everything I could've ever asked for. I had met this "Ecuadorian (Mexican) Fiesta" fully last year. By now Kitty, Kaity, Liana, Amanda, and Melissa were all expunged and jettisoned to the past! On this particular Friday (the (30) 13th of December), Brian and I found out that an outlandish- whacked out girl named Nadia Bryant, who transferred from East Bay High, was riding our bus. She was also a junior. She got off our stop and followed us. Worriedly, I clenched Brian's hand.

Brian (not entirely sure): Relax Livisan, she won't kidnap me or anyone!

I looked back, but Nadia Bryant was still staring me down as well as Brian with her blue eyes. It scared the crap out of me, so I turned back around. We were halfway to my house, when I tripped over a rock on the sidewalk and fell. That's when I heard Brian's voice and his distress scream.

Brian: Livisan, help me!

I scrambled up, pushing back my 'stupid' cascading gold-ish-blondish-brown hair out of the way. I finally spotted him. Nadia had pushed him into the backseat of her baby blue 2004 convertible mustang with a tan roof. She had wound some strong looking red string around Brian's wrists over and over again, tying them together. She slammed the door shut, trapping Brian inside. Then she jumped into the car, starting it up. Brian tried to bang on the door, but it was no use. I raced up to help Brian, but the car sped off.

Olivia "I" (instinctively): Christian!

But it was to late……….

Brian (shouting at his kidnapper, Nadia): Why the hell do you want me, damn it?"

Nadia ignored him, secretly laughing in her mind.

Brian: Alrighty then, if you don't need me for anything, then you might as well RELEASE ME, damn it! Nadi

Brian saw Nadia shake her head. He fumed and squealed like a little girl. Finally though, Nadia spoke.

Nadia: I was told not to harm you, but to simply bring you alive to the master of masters, Liana Paredes, and her trusty side-kick….Sam Dietich!"

Brain gasped in shock.

Brian: But…. Liana…. she's on our side.

After everything that'd been happening, he was pretty confuzzled.

Brian: Porqué?

Nadia looked back and gave him a smirk. Just then, she pulled them up to the New Tampa Regional Library. Brian was dumbfounded at the location.

Brian: Why are we here?

Nadia (taunting): Around the library lies doom.

She taunted, her voice hissing like a cat (or snake).

Brian raised an eyebrow at her, clearly confuzzled. She got out, opened the door, and grabbed him. She dragged him around the side of the building, stopping in front of the wall. She pinned him against the wall. The idea of being right here and its secrecy didn't exactly reassure Brian.

Brian: Nadia, let me go!

Nadia (mocking him): Not a chance Brian Griffin Destinó.

She gave off an evil cackle of laughter, like Zira.

She unpinned him from the wall and threw him into another person's arms. The person he was caught by had a pair of icy cold hands. The contact made him yelp and turn to face the person they belonged to.

Sam: So the mighty _Hero_ has fallen.

Brian was face to face with Sam Dietich.

Brian (gasping): Sam, ¿por qué?

She whirled around and he caught the sight of Liana, his ex-girlfriend standing next to…to an "electric" chair.

Brian: Oh no, you're not getting me in that thing.

Sam and Liana rolled their eyes at his remark, thinking it would make a difference, ha. They seized him from both sides, placing him in the chair, and strapping him in place. Nadia helped. Brian struggled against his bonds.

Liana, Sam, and Nadia: Knock it off, Ecuadorian!

After realizing he was stuck, he stopped his resistance. He was really scared at this point.

Brian: Let me go!

Liana (grumbling): Oh shut up, pretty Hero boy! Would you do something to him, now, Sam!? Jeez!

Brian felt being a smart alec and so he teased Liana, Sam and Nadia.

Brian: Did someone say cheese?

Liana: Don't be smart with me! Damn it Brian!

Sam: Yeah, shut your flicking face!

Brian: Oh no I'd never dream of being smart with a couple of….

Liana and Sam (as if knowing what he was going to say): You're just asking for it aren't you?!

Brian: Obviously.

Brian gave them one of his classic bracy smiles.

Liana: That's it! Why I oughta….! Blindfold him now!

Sam found a blindfold out her bag which was nearby and blindfolded him.

Liana (sneering): Now, to get Olivia, our little heroine!

Sam nodded and left Liana and Nadia to handle/watch Brian. Jumping into Nadia's car, she veered off to follow orders.

I stared after the car as soon as Nadia sped off with "Christian". I longed to put an end to her but I had to know why she snatched Brian instead of someone else. It just seemed much too random. I wanted Brian safe with me. He'd become a part of me, and now he was just ripped out and gone. We were like Christian and Satine, from Moulin Rouge. What if she killed him? It was all my fault. Why Brian? I kept asking myself about that a lot.

Some time must have passed, because all of a sudden I heard tires screeching. Whirling around, I saw the car. Maybe Brian escaped! Then I realized that it was heading straight towards me and Brian was a better driver.

Diving out of the way, I hit the pavement as it stopped. I saw an averaged height girl with curly blackish brown hair get out. She stared at me for a second before smirking.

Sam: Are you Olivia Nala Narciso, the heroine of a Brian Griffin Destinó?

Sensing something wasn't right, I bolted for it. Sam, like a skilled sprinter, caught up to me and grappled my arms, holding them together with great force. I tried to fight against her, but she tied my arms, making it nearly impossible.

Sam: Not so hot now, aye, heroine?"

She took _my_ phrase.

Olivia: Let Brian and me go!

Sam: Not a chance.

She bit deathly quiet, shoving me into the car. Well, I did give her a warning.

Lifting my bound wrists at her, I took a swipe, as though to punch her, but I had no strength. It was gone.

Sam (laughing): You're nothing now!

Olivia (threatening): I'll make you eat your words.

Yet, as I felt the "strength" come; she slammed the driver door and sped off. We passed K'deem Hiro, Sarah Kitani, Tyler "JT" McHammer, and Lauren Corazon. Lauren spotted me first and she seemed to wake up. She tapped the others, pointing to me. They all took off racing after me. Suddenly, we pulled into the library grounds.

_Why?_ I wondered.

We parked and she forced me out of the car and against the wall, like Nadia had done with Brian. Sam whacked her across the face. Then Sam pushed her to the floor. Olivia yelped, which alerted Brian's senses. He gasped from the chair.

Brian: Livisan!

I had heard the familiar sweetness of Brian's voice.

I snapped my head up, to spot…

…Brain stuck to a chair.

Olivia: Christian, NO!

I rushed toward him, when Liana leapt out at me! She tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see her snarling, flushed, ignoble and furious face.

Olivia: Liana!

Liana (purring): Heroine of the black-haired-brace-faced-git, you shall pay for all my sorrow! I shouldn't have left him, because I can't stop loving Brian. I can't get him out of my head. All those nights we spent together. The one night when we laid in bed and went at it. Oh, how warm he was!

I thought I was gonna puke. Then I felt her grip loosen. Taking the opportunity and pushed her off me and got to my feet. She rolled on the ground and leapt up. We faced each other.

Olivia (snapping): Drop it Liana! You're through with him. I am his heroine, thus forth, saving him from evil.

I felt it then, my special power, coming back again. I put on my "red cape" and smiled as I did it. I was ready. Liana drew out a sword but set it aside and made for a chainsaw. She grabbed it and put it against Brian's neck.

Brian: Uh, Livisan? He was a little freaked out, making his voice squeak in a high-pitched squeal, like a girl.

Liana: Don't or I'll chainsaw massacre his ass!

Olivia: You wouldn't! You'll regret it!

I turned to Brian, his face flushed with flamboyancy of anger, hate, confuzzlement, and fear. I longed to help him right then and there. By now, I was pissed. I saw a table-looking thing with weapons on it. There were many weapons. I saw a sword, a crossbow, a spear, a dagger, a chainsaw, a bow and arrows, a saber, and knives. I was dumbfounded, driven by nothing but my feelings. Now I turned to Liana again. I breathed deeply, making a fist with my hand. I leapt at her now and she smiled and powered the chainsaw's motor and Brian yelled.

Liana (over the noise): You won't win this…

I cut her off with a punch to the stomach. The chainsaw crashed to the floor and burst into flames. Liana scrambled to her feet, smirking evilly at me, and giving a "Maloney" laugh.

Brian: Livisan! Help!

His voice squeaking in a high-pitch like a girl's again.

I turned back to Brian, the poor kid. Suddenly, a chain-like thing clamped over my wrist and I couldn't move. Then a bunch of ropes attached to me, keeping me from saving my lovie. I yelped, but I had just felt a bizarre new power for strength. I burst from the ropes and then broke the chain. I raced up to Brian, dashing with my – all of a sudden – Puerto Rican speed. I dodged every obstacle possible that Nadia, Liana, and Sam threw at me. I slammed my hand down quickly, de-arm-lockinating Brian's wrists. He whipped them up and quickly leapt off the chair. He jumped right into Liana's arms. Liana covered Brian's mouth with her hand.

Olivia: CHRISTIAN!!!!

Liana: Who do you think you are?

Liana burst from the flames, holding the scared junior.

Olivia: Olivia Nala Narciso!

With that, I snatched back my lovie and with the flash of a smile at her, I raised my arm and made a fist, then we took off bolting from the deadly side of the library.

Liana, Sam, and Nadia raced out from the flames that licked the side of the library. Sam seized another chainsaw and sword on her way out. Once they halted, Sam threw the sword like a paper airplane at us. I saw it and jerked out of the way. I turned back at them.

Olivia: Ha! Is that the best you can do?

Whirling back around, we hit a tree that was right there in the library's parking lot.

Liana: Ouch!

We fell to the ground, unconscious. That's when Sam, clutching the chainsaw, strolled up to us and slammed the chainsaw down. It burst into flames and then created effluvia around us. Sam laughed and turned back to the other two. The three of them burst out in laughter.

Meanwhile, Lauren, K'deem, Sarah, and JT raced toward the library. They all spotted the fire. Something was wrong!

Lauren (commanding): Sarah, go on ahead and see what's up.

Sarah raced ahead of the group and tried to see through the flames, she got a glimpse of someone lying motionless in the center. Then she realized it was Brian.

Sarah: BRIAN!

She'd found us.

Sarah: Livi! Brian! Speak to me!

We didn't move.

Lauren, JT, and K'deem bolted up, skidding to a halt at the edge of the firewall also.

JT: Sarah, darling, what is it?

Sarah broke her stare and looked over.

Sarah: It's Livi and Brian! They aren't moving!

The others gasped in shock.

Lauren: Put the fire out!

Just then Liana, Sam, and Nadia scurried up.

K'deem (quickly, as he saw them): Hurry!

Sarah looked from them to the flames. She thought they were crazy or something, it wasn't like she was some ice dragon. Suddenly it started to rain. It seemed to vanquish the flames. JT stepped into the fog/smoke from the fire mixed with water and scooped us up. He carried us over to them, like some hero or something and put us adjacent to Lauren, Sarah and K'deem.

I stirred and came to. A couple of minutes after me, Brian awoke, coughing. We all sat there staring.

Brian: Lauren! K'deem! Sarah! JT!

Liana was devastated. She gave up and the three trudged off.

_Music cue: -Destiny- _Sung by: Brian and Olivia (Their newest theme song)

Thus forth, Brian and I have been together always. Now we are married, just kidding actually, I wish. So are Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino and Tiffany Melendez, Tyler "JT" McHammer and Sarah Kitani, Danny Arunabufundi and Dolphi Simbashi, Emilee Sassafras and Jimmy Kobayashi and Hannah Sinbad and Brilly Saxcatone, I wish (although unfortunately not in real life- none of 'em!). But then again they weren't married and maybe it wasn't happily ever after…. a week later after being together, Olivia Narciso died in a car crash, much like Melissa. But soon everyone would find out that Melissa had faked and lied about her death. But not only that, Dubia had learned about this! Dubia had a new idea and it required corrupting Melissa now! He knew of Melissa's destiny, but her destiny was something that would land in Dubia's eyes as pure revenge! Brian Destinó's quest for destiny had only begun! Now Olivia was dead and he sought the friendship and more of a new girl….Dolphi Simbashi, who had recently broken up with Danny!

**Part 2: Twins????!!!!**

"**Hispanic Power!"**

**A story about Brian Destinó and Danny Arunabufundi**

**(Ya, they're in the band)**

***Cue: Brian's Song* **

**Once upon a time in America, far and wide, there was a state called Florida. In Tampa, Florida a school named Wharton High stood majestically with two popular senior boys gazing out. One was a Tenor Saxophonist with golden tawny eyes and a crooked smile that was still sweet and full of joy and happiness. He was a musical actor in many of the school's plays; he is Danny Kyo Momo Arunabufundi or simply Danny, the Puerto Rican of the band! The other boy, built with sparkling amber eyes and a bracy smile, that mostly everyone fell in love with, stood not to far away from him. He gave his head a shake and dude his hair waved with such vibrancy and waviness. This boy was Brian Griffin Destinó, the Ecuadorian Alto Saxophonist! Together the two were good friends, but someone was jealous of them! Someone wanted Brian closer to their self then to Danny. That someone was a sophomore girl named Melissa Ayandome. She was also an Alto Saxophonist. A very talented one! This is their story! *Cue: Heart-Broken Lover***

**Melissa Ayandome had seen Brian for the first time, she had been tapped on the shoulder once during band class and was in love at that moment. She had always enjoyed their conversational time together. **

**Brian kinda liked Melissa too and one day he even asked her out. **

**She had liked it but Dubia; a transfer student had arrived at the school. He started rough-housing Brian and Melissa accidentally got caught up in the trouble and Dubia forced her to drink down some poison. Brian dragged Melissa out, escaping from Dubia's grasp, but Melissa wasn't the same. She continued on with Brian, but then one day –today- she lost it. **

**Unfortunately for the poor boy, Melissa had other plans to do with him. But she didn't know about the new person…. Dolphi. She secretly had feelings for him also and Melissa was not happy. That afternoon she met Dubia, who talked her into becoming evil like him, and destroying Brian and Dolphi's love. Instead she became against Brian and yearned to befriend Dolphi. **

**Now today she strutted down the halls of the school, looking for Brian. She decided that today she would ruin Brian's life, but she would act cool about it for the time. Once she really got him, then she would close in and attack! Dubia thought of the plan though, but she was putting it in action. **

**She was nearing the front of the school, when she heard Danny say, "Briancakes, shall we go out to see a movie together today as friends?" **

**She saw him race up to Brian and thought the two were together and she liked a gay person but then realized that they were both just really good friends. **

**So she hung back in the shadows and waited. **

"_**Oh this ought to be good," she thought and listened. **_

**Suddenly a little more into the conversation she heard Brian talk about her and heard what she had asked him earlier, "….I promised Mel, I'd go with her to dinner and a drive-in movie." and then she heard Danny retaliate with, "No! Ever since "she" arrived, you have seemed to have abandoned me! Well it's tearing our fragile friendship apart. Brian I know you're glad to have Mel, but she'll ruin us. She's a bad idea!" **

**Melissa jerked back and hissed. Then she blinked and glowered at them secretly. But suddenly she gasped in shock, and then caught sight of Brian walking away from Danny. He shook his head. Melissa thought about Dubia's plan suddenly and decided on what she would actually do. She wasn't gonna ruin Dolphi and Brian's relationship, but Danny and Brian's!**

"**I know what I'll do Dubia, my master, first to go is their friendship….then he'll be even closer to me (um….she's joking here actually, it's an act thing that she's doing.) ….MWAHAHAHAHA!" **

**When she finished cackling, she saw Danny look at her with a frightened mien and she smirked, laughing more. **

**Suddenly Danny screamed, "Brian no, our beloved friendship! I'll save you from that malicious female!" **

**And Melissa turned to fetch Dubia, starting the beginning of her greatest and evilest plan(s) ever! **

**And Brian and Danny were headed into it!**

"**Briancakes, shall we go out to see a movie together today as friends?" Danny called out, racing toward the Alto Saxophonist. **

**As he neared, Brian spun around. He fixed a confuzzled and honest gaze on his friend. In return, Danny's eyes sparkled with anxiety. **

"**Well, actually I promised Mel, I'd go with her to dinner and then a drive-in movie. I'm sorry, maybe another time." Brian exclaimed, saddened though.**

"**But, I thought….Brian."**

"**I'm sorry Danny."**

**Danny started to get annoyed and gnashes his teeth together.**

"**No! Ever since "she" arrived, you have seemed to have abandoned me! Well, it's tearing our fragile friendship apart. Brian I know you're glad to have Mel, but she'll ruin us. She's a bad idea!" Danny hissed.**

**Brian narrowed his eyes at him.**

"**Say whatever you like, but we aren't kids anymore!" Brian shot back, annoyed.**

"**What if she….?" Danny started to ask.**

"**I'm outta here, later Danny!" **

**With that, fearless and brave –in danger-, young Brian set off from his friend. Danny began to cry. **

**-Cut to Brian-**

**Brian, walking off from Danny, begins to sing.**

***Cue: I can go the distance***

**Brian disappears.**

**-Cut back to Danny-**

"**Brian no, our beloved friendship! I'll save you from that malicious female!" Danny cried out and raced after Brian.**

**Danny, who has lost Brian, searches for him and races into the depths of the school.**

**Brian ends up in the middle of the parking lot and looks around.**

"**What the….why am I here?"**

**He struts back to the front of the school. **

**Brian abruptly spots his new love, Melissa Ayandome and trots over to her. She smiled as he halted in front of her, gazing longingly into her bright butterscotch brown eyes. **

"**Shall we go now?" she asked.**

**Danny races back, obviously not finding him where he had searched. He hears Melissa and skids to a halt, racing to the top of a rock/boulder. **

**Before Brian could respond to her, lightning flashed overhead and Danny tore into the clearing.**

"**BRIAN! NO!!!!" he screamed, skidding to a halt, stopping in his tracks. **

**Both Brian and Melissa turned and spotted him. Brian hits his head, with his palm.**

"**What now?" he muttered.**

"**Danny!" Melissa exclaimed, shocked.**

"**What the….? What are you doing here Danny?" Brian spat.**

"**Brian, I refuse you to go with her! She's evil!" Danny pointed to Melissa, who stared both down, blankly.**

"_**You**_** don't own **_**me**_**!" Brian shouted, narrowing his eyes in frustration, but turns to Melissa. **

"**So what if I am? You can't do anything about it, Brian's mine! Mwahahahaha!" Melissa laughed, twirling Brian into her, "Now, Brian my love come with me to our destiny!" **

**Then she quickly seized Brian's hand and dragged him after her still cackling with evil extorted laughter. (Ya, Melissa's stronger so what?)**

"**Melissa let go! DANNY!"**

"**BRIAN!" Danny screamed.**

**Melissa turns to face Danny.**

"**Shut up! You fool of love!" Melissa snapped.**

**She races away with Brian.**

**Melissa and Brian ran into one of Melissa's good friends, Dubia! Brian groaned as he glimpsed Dubia. **

"**Oh no, not him! Not Dubia!"**

"**Yes Dubia! Miss me?!" Dubia taunted.**

**Melissa heaved Brian at Dubia, who caught him and shifted him into a headlock hold, quickly. Brian squirmed amongst his grasp. **

"**Stop struggling pretty-boy!" Dubia snapped.**

**Melissa whirled around, spotting Danny, who had just leapt at her. **

"**Agh!" **

**Danny hit Melissa and they crashed to the ground. Melissa snarled. Danny pinned Melissa down. **

"**That's for my best friend!" Danny roared, "And this is for harming him!" **

**He raised his hand and was about to hit the hell out of Melissa, when he was thrust backwards. Melissa laughed, scrambling up. **

**Danny froze. **

"**Forget him (Brian), I'm flexible, Puerto Rican blood is better!" Melissa glowered.**

**Dubia shoved Brian down and grabbed a confuzzled Danny Rivera instead.**

"**Danny!" Brian gasped, starting to get up.**

**Melissa turned to him, whipping around, causing her mid-back length brown hair to fly through the air, causing Brian to halt.**

"**Shut up, I've never loved you, in fact I hate you! ****Evaporate Ecuadorian effluvia!" Melissa roared.**

**With that, she whirled back around and stomped off with Dubia and Danny. **

**Brian, speechless and somber stared after them. He was too weak and shocked to move. **

***Cue: Destiny* (But he can sing????)**

**Just then, two girls, walking together appeared, heading towards Brian, giggling.**

"**Wow, Maria, I never thought that was true!" the slightly taller girl laughed.**

**She was Maria's best friend, a short 16 year old girl with red-orange hair and bright green eyes –that often changed yellow. She was often called part cat because of this and her unique ways, but she was sweet, innocent and loved by all.**

**Suddenly Maria halted.**

"**Dolphi, look!"**

**Maria gasped and pointed. Dolphi fell silent and followed her fixed gaze. Her eyes clouded with pain.**

"**Oh no! Brian, what's he doing here….hurt!? My poor baby! Come on Maria!" Dolphi purred.**

**She darted up to Brian and dropped down to him. Maria followed her and stopped beside them.**

"**Something bad has happened here, Dolphi!" Maria hissed.**

**Dolphi brought her hand through Brian's dark-colored hair. Brian turned to her, slowly and fixed a watery, bloodshot gaze on her.**

"**Dolphi I made a mistake, I-I….they have him….they have Danny!" Brian sputtered, sounding weak and dry mouthed.**

**Dolphi jerked back for a second.**

"**WHO DOES?! I'LL RIP THEM APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Maria thundered.**

"**Melissa and Dubia!" Brian replied, hoarsely.**

"**Melissa!" Dolphi spat, "I'm gonna give that chick a piece of my mind!" **

"**Melissa and Dubia will be dead if they've hurt him!" Maria continued.**

"**I agree, he's like my best friend!" Brian added, sounding more assured and better.**

"**And if he's important to both of you, he's important to me! I'll help!" Dolphi declared. **

**Brian shot her a look and she blushed.**

**Maria, though, looked as though someone had just punched the hell out of her and she wanted revenge! She was ticked about Melissa and Dubia taking Danny away.**

"**Let's go!" Maria cheered, happy to do something about Danny.**

**With that, they raced off after Danny.**

**-Cut to Melissa's, where Danny is-**

"**Brian will come after me, you'll see!" Danny proclaimed bravely.**

"**Oh shut your mouth!" Dubia snapped.**

**Danny gulped and winced. **

***Cue: Christian (With Sarah)***

**Melissa rolled her eyes and Dublin snorted.**

"**You just are a little Thomas clone aren't ya? Gay and loyal, too loyal," Melissa hissed.**

"**Hang on Danny, I'm coming!" Maria yowled, as they rushed onward. **

**Dolphi reached forward to grab Brian's hand. She managed to and it shocked Brian, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. He turned.**

"**Dolphi, what are you doing?" Brian asked.**

"**I wanted to hold your hand!" Dolphi answered, "Can't I hold it? Please!"**

"**No!"**

"**Aw, come on Brian!"**

"**No, and that's final!"**

"**You're no fun! Yet, I will still love you and will even if you do bad things or whatnot to me, I'll forgive you!"**

"**Shut up already, fine, I'll hold your damn hand."**

**Brian gave in with a sigh. **

***Cue: The song of lovers***

"**Yay! Thank you Brian, you're the best!"**

"**Hey don't push it Kit. Now where's Maria?"**

**They froze.**

"**Maria's gone!" both screamed, looking at each other.**

"**This is **_**your**_** fault!" Brian spat.**

"**No way, you stopped!" Dolphi spat back.**

"**Whatever. We need to find her! Come on!"**

**Brian grabbed Dolphi's hand.**

"**Yay!" Dolphi giggled.**

**So they bolted off in a desperate search for Maria.**

**Meanwhile,**

"**Danny, we're coming only a little farther I think!?" Maria yelled.**

**She turned a corner and slowed down a little. **

"**Alright my **_**"Danny radar"**_** indicates that we're close. How are you two doing?"**

**She paused a second, as though awaiting for a reply from one of them. Then she froze, and her heart began to beat. **

"**Dolphi? Brian?"**

**She turned. **

"**Dolphi! Brian!"**

**She frantically whipped her head from side-to-side.**

"**Where'd you go?"**

**She dipped her head, "Come back to me now!" **

***Cue: Come back to me now***

**Back at Melissa's…….**

"**I know Brian's coming! You will soon be caught! No blood will be spilled, you've lost!" Danny hissed to Dubia and Melissa. **

"**I don't care!" Melissa snarled, shoving him into a room.**

**She quickly slammed the door shut, trapping Danny inside, in the dark!**

"**Hurry up Brian!" Danny rapidly thought.**

"**She couldn't have gone far. She must realize that we aren't with her." Dolphi exclaimed. **

"**Yeah. But still, she may not have noticed and is with Danny now." Brian added.**

**Dolphi nodded.**

"**Here's what we'll do, we're gonna continue on to Melissa's house and hope we run into her. How much farther?" Brian explained.**

"**Not too far, come on!"**

**Dolphi started off, dragging Brian behind her. They rounded the corner also and collided with something.**

**Shaking their heads and eager to find out what they'd run into; found Maria, who had been backtracking to find them. **

"**Maria!" they gasped.**

"**Dolphi! Brian! I've been searching everywhere for you, what happened?" Maria asked.**

"**Well, Dolphi here decided to grab my hand and hold it!"**

"**And he stopped and argued with me about it!" Dolphi added, with a smirk. **

**She seized Brian's arm, hugging it like a stuffy.**

"**Stop that! It's disgusting!" Brian fretted.**

"**Never, my darling Briancakes!" Dolphi purred. **

"**Get off, ahora!" Brian cried, trying to shake her off.**

"**Whaaaa, you're mean!" Dolphi burst out in tears.**

"**Anyway, I'm just glad to have found you. Now onto Danny."**

**They got up and Maria led them on back to where she'd discovered Danny was. Once there, Maria devised a plan and told them. They nodded and positioned themselves. Dolphi groaned for being so far away from Brian. Maria gave Brian the signal and Brian walked casually up to the door with a smug look on. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. Sure enough, it creaked open and Melissa showed. **

"**What do you want….lowlife?" **

**(Dolphi grunts)**

"**Melissa, surly you won't reject me!"**

"**Of course not, now what the hell do you want?"**

"**Danny."**

**Melissa broke out into fits of laughter.**

"**Yeah right."**

**Melissa shoved Brian down. **

***Cue: Forbidden Love***

**Maria from beside Dolphi, holds Dolphi back, who was outraged and steaming with fury at Melissa's actions. **

"**Maria, I'm gonna kill her, how dare she harm Brian. The poor boy! Let me at her!" Dolphi fumed.**

"**Not yet." Maria calmly told her.**

**Melissa hit Brian some more. Now Dolphi was boiling with hotness.**

"**Now!"**

**Maria released Dolphi, like someone who releases a wild animal for a chase-like a dog and she charged straight at Melissa, like a boar. **

"**You little! I'll kill you!" Dolphi roared.**

**She gave a battle cry (hiss) and rammed head first, into Melissa's side. **

**Melissa flew a few yards away.**

**Dolphi helped Brian up.**

"**Are you otay?"**

"**Ya, but damn she hit me hard!"**

**Dolphi only gave him a hug.**

**Seeing as this was the best time, Maria tip-toed around them, like Scar, in ****The Lion King**** did, slipping silently and undetected inside the house. **

**She looked around, once inside, then walked deeper in to find Danny. **

**Meanwhile,**

**Dolphi turned her gaze to Melissa and winked at Brian, seeing a movement out of the corner of her eye in the direction where Melissa had once lay. Melissa had gotten up angrily and was stomping toward them with the utmost evil and madness on her face. Brian and Dolphi were awestruck. **

"**How did she….?" Brian began.**

**Dolphi didn't seem bothered by it. To her it was just another opportunity to get at her and show her up. Dolphi turned from the evil for a second and winked at Brian. **

"**Time to twist the plan a little, wait here!" Dolphi purred.**

"**And what's that supposed to mean?" Brian questioned. **

"**A quarrel, watch. Listen, I'm doing this for you."**

**Dolphi stalked up to Melissa, who had reached them, well her now.**

"**Hey you like Brian Destinó too, right?" Dolphi asked.**

"**Right." Melissa responded, flummoxed. **

**Dolphi smirked, as the love filled her and she burst. **

"**Well I won't lose! My love can overcome any obstacle! What do you like about Brian?! I love everything about him!" Dolphi roared. **

"**Hey….Dolphi….?" Brian started. **

"**I'll take his good traits with his bad! Even if he curses or whatnot at me, I'll forgive him and I'll accept him!" Dolphi continued, cutting Brian off.**

"**Shut up that's enough!" Melissa snapped, pissed.**

**She stepped toward Dolphi. Dolphi hissed and readied her claws, er nails, to slice off a piece from Melissa. **

"**You shut up!" Brian shot, not really thinking, but clearly angered at Melissa. **

**Melissa turned and glared at him.**

"**Smart head boy! Stupid Hispanic show off! You piss me off!" Melissa scolded.**

**Brian was shocked that she had once liked him. **

**Melissa stepped toward him now and grabbed Brian suddenly and clamped her hand over his mouth.**

"**Mfff!" Brian tried to scream.**

"**Ah! BRIAN! NO! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!" Dolphi yowled.**

**She tried to tear Melissa's hand away from Brian's mouth, with her sharp claw-like nails. **

**Dolphi started yelling at Melissa, desperately trying to burst her bubble and grip on Brian, who suffocated and struggled as well. **

"**That's right! In fact I'm gonna make Brian mine tonight! Once I'm through with you, you dirty….! And you aren't gonna win, yeah! Oh and something else, I have this CD with Brian's voice on it, and I listen to it 24/7! Do you, no of course not!" Dolphi roared, getting into Melissa's face. **

**Melissa froze and released Brian. Brian rubbed his mouth and cheeks. Melissa backed up a little. **

"**Alright Dolphi I think you blasted Melissa's bubble enough. My turn!" Brian acknowledged. **

**Dolphi obediently fell silent and nodded, stepping back to let Brian forward. **

"**Now Melissa, I pass these words….We….are….THROUGH! Now run away! Run away and never return!" Brian snarled. **

**Melissa, not wanting to be emotionally hurt and couldn't really take anymore, nodded silently and shot off, with one last angry shove and dirty look at Brian. Dolphi though caught Brian, who sighed. **

"**Oh Brian I love when you sigh!" Dolphi purred. **

"**Thank you Dolphi! You know you truly are sweet, even if you're annoying at times. But hey the plan worked, one down, one to go! Come on let's go!" **

**Brian smiled and Dolphi, with a giggle of glee, turned and followed him. They entered just like Maria had. **

"**Maria?!" Dolphi called.**

"**Danny?!" Brian added to her call. **

**Maria traveled through a dim lit hall.**

"**Danny?!"**

**Silence. **

***Cue: Finding You***

**She ventured on, until she saw something move in an ajar room off to her side. Being curious, she decided to find out who or what it was. She opened the ajar door more and stood in the doorway.**

"**What the….?" She gasped.**

**She froze in shock.**

"**Brian, I'm gonna look in these rooms otay, you can look over there, but don't fool around or wonder far!" Dolphi mewed. **

"**I won't Dolphi!" Brian giggled and turned to search.**

**Dolphi smiled, turned too and peered into one room, which contained a mirror in it. She looked at it, admiring herself and seeing that Brian was behind her still. Suddenly, a hand appeared and pushed Brian into the room he was looking in and slammed the door shut, locking it. Dolphi gasped. She turned furious and spotted a laughing Dubia!**

"**Dubia, you gigantic retarded idiot! Let him go!" Dolphi hissed.**

"**Ha ha never in your flicking life Dolphi **_**Sassafras**_**! You have feelings for a **_**Mexican**_**?!" Dubia spat, laughing at the thought. **

**Dolphi fumed, and snorted.**

"**(Muttering) It's **_**Simbashi**_**! (Out loud) Brian isn't a **_**Mexican**_**, you measly piece of crap, he's an Ecuadorian and the love of my life! I admire him, just as Simba admired Nala during "Can you feel the love tonight". And I don't care about you, so release him or feel the awesome wrath of Dolphiana **_**Griffina **_**Simbashi, well er uh, Dolphiana **_**Krysten**_** Simbashi!"**

"**You idiot, Brian's mine! We do stuff each night! And like you could really have 'an awesome wrath', give me a break!"**

"**Alright how 'bout I give you a couple of broken bones! You lying pervert! You asked for it!"**

**Dolphi roared and sped straight at Dubia like an angry boar again. Dubia jumped up, but Dolphi predicted his move and scored his stomach.**

"**Oof!" **

**Dolphi began clawing and hissing at Dubia. She smacked him across the face, cutting his eye with one swift move. Dubia furiously fought back, but Dolphi was ahead. She bit into his hand.**

"**You thought you'd win, ha, think again, Ryan Dubia, no one can beat Dolphiana Krysten (Griffina) Simbashi!"**

**Dubia suddenly stopped, an evil grin widened on his face and he laughed.**

"**You'd best get off or I'll do something that will bring tears to your cat eyes!"**

**Dolphi backed off him, her expression of victory fading into that of a scared person. She knew he was talking about doing something to her poor lovie. She cowered a few yards away, scared. Dubia scrambled up, blood dripping from his cuts and scratches made by Dolphi earlier and he stepped closer to her and laughed….**

**Maria stared into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Suddenly the brown-wood colored pelt of a cat's emerged. Its fur stood on end but there was no mistaking that the cat took on the characteristics of the Marimba's color. **

"**Meow."**

"**A brown Russian Blue cat?!"**

**The Russian Blue cat padded over to her. **

"**I'm Marimbawhisker, I want to help you Maria LaPinta! Yes I know you!" the cat meowed.**

"**Ah, um, well, Marimbawhisker I guess!" Maria agreed, not believing her eyes. **

**Marimbawhisker dipped her head. **

**They left and found themselves above where Dolphi and Dubia were. **

"**Not so fierce now aye, Brianlover!?" Dubia's annoying voice boomed up at them.**

"**Dolphi!" Maria hissed.**

**She turned to the cat named Marimbawhisker.**

"**Marimbawhisker, can you attack Dubia?" **

"**Of course!"**

**Marimbawhisker leapt onto the railing and narrowed her gaze in on her target. She raised and readied herself. Then with great power, she shot down at Dubia, knocking him down. Dubia naturally wasn't ready for the sudden cat fight and was shocked.**

**Sounds of hissing, spitting, snarling and cursing came from below. Maria snuck up to the railing and gazed down. Marimbawhisker was supposedly winning. Maria noticed two other things: one was Dolphi, cowering not far from the cat fight, crying and the other was a shiny devise that had dropped from Dubia.**

**Maria had an idea! She skirted the corner and shot down the stairs. **

**She burst out and headed over to Dolphi. That's when she halted in place.**

"**Where was Brian?" she thought.**

**Dolphi turned to her and moved over towards her friend.**

**As though reading her mind, Dolphi cried, "Dubia locked Brian in the room over there and I can't get him out! It's all **_**my**_** fault!" **

**Dolphi fell into Maria. Maria in return comforted her.**

"**There, there Dolphi!" Maria soothed.**

"**He's g-gone!" Dolphi cried. Suddenly something hit her and she lifted her head.**

"**Which makes me really pissed off! Dubia's dead!" **

**Dolphi raced for the locked door and slammed herself into it! The door banged open from the force and even tore off the hinges and collapsed to the floor. **

"**Oww!" Dolphi yowled.**

"**Dolphi!"**

**Dolphi looked up and saw Brian, who was gagged and tied to a chair. Dolphi leapt up instantly and raced over to Brian. She untied and un-gagged him and then helped him up.**

"**I've been waiting for someone like you to do that, thanks!" Brian exclaimed and embraced Dolphi, who in turn softened and returned the hug with a purr. Then they broke apart.**

"**Brian a cat attacked Dubia and they're fighting now!" Dolphi told. **

"**A cat?!" Brian questioned.**

**Brian turned and saw what she met.**

"**Marimbawhisker?" he muttered.**

**Dolphi froze.**

**Brian grabbed Dolphi's hand and they scampered over to Maria.**

"**What's Marimbawhisker, my cat, doing here?" Brian asked. **

"**Well, she came to me and then I asked her to attack Dubia!" Maria said with a scold.**

**Brian nodded, ignoring her tone.**

"**Oh, so this is your cat?!" Dolphi asked, holding Marimbawhisker.**

**Dubia lay on the ground bleeding and unconscious and totally owned by a cat!**

"**Dolphi, Maria, this is Marimbawhisker, my talking pet cat!" Brian exclaimed.**

**Then he looked at his cat.**

"**Now, you can go home!" he ordered.**

**Marimbawhisker "meowed" a protest but then turned, tail tucked and padded out. **

**Maria looked to Brian, who gazed back at Dolphi.**

"**Danny! We still have to find him! But where is he?!" Maria gasped, remembering all of the sudden. **

"**Right. Hm….I wouldn't know." Dolphi shrugged.**

**Just then a scream echoed to them.**

"**Follow that scream!" Brian shouted.**

**Maria didn't wait to be told again and she shot off like a torpedo. Brian and Dolphi shrugged and sped after her. Finally, the scream led them to another room! The room was closed, Maria furiously banged on the door, trying to open it.**

"**Maria it's no use, we need Dolphi to do it!" Brian sighed, "Dolphi?"**

**Maria and Brian looked at Dolphi. **

"**Uh uh, no way, that hurt!" Dolphi shook her head.**

"**Come on Dolphi! Please. Do it for Brian!" **

"**Hey!" Brian scolded, shooting her a look.**

**Dolphi nodded slowly.**

"**Um what if I said Dubia and Melissa were in there!?" Maria tried.**

**That did it, Dolphi stopped and froze, her hand twitched.**

"**Dubia!? Melissa!?" Dolphi hissed.**

"**Yep. And they want to kill Brian!" Maria pursued.**

"**NEVER!" Dolphi yowled and slammed herself into the door, just as the door to Brian's captive room had, it too fell. Light flooded into a darkened room. They could just make out Danny's lifeless body. The smell of methane drifted to them.**

**Maria and Brian spotted Danny on the floor. Maria immediately went to help him. She tapped him a few times. Slowly Danny's eyes opened and he coughed, but bizarrely rose up. Brian helped Dolphi up. **

"**Ow!" **

**Maria and Danny joined them a few seconds later. **

"**Hey he survived! He's not dead after all!" Brian gasped.**

**Danny nodded. **

"**So it looks as though we both have our girls, we might as well move on, like you said before, 'we aren't kids anymore', but we'll still be friends, right?" Danny said.**

"**You bet ya! Come on let's go to the movies together, the four of us!" Brian responded. **

**So they did, thus the story of a fragile friendship between Brian Destinó and Danny Arunabufundi ends. **

***Cue: Sarah and JT (changed to Dolphi and Brian)***

**THE END.**

**The Loathsome Beginning!**

**Prologue: **

"**Dolphi….*coughs* fear not, for I am not truly dead, my legacy lives on in my twin!" Brian Destinó rasped.**

**Dolphiana Simbashi looked at him, choking back the tears.**

"**No Brian, no!" she cried.**

**Brian Destinó and Dolphi Simbashi had been ambushed by Melissa Ayandome, the next day, after the bubble-bursting event. Dubia was indeed dead, but his twin brother, Dublin was angered by his death. Dubia, through Melissa, coaxed Dublin to join her (him) in the ambush. Dublin agreed and together the two found Trevor Jafarus and Eli Midori. The four grabbed swords, rope and other such equipment. Soon they discovered Dolphi and Brian walking along Graveyard Avenue to round into Graveyard Alley. They were alone! Dublin and Melissa withdrew swords and nodded toward Eli and Trevor to start. Eli and Trevor cackled, whipping out ropes and bolted for the couple. Trevor shoved Dolphi aside and continued to wrap the ropes around Brian. **

"**Dolphi!" Brian shouted. **

**Eli and Trevor pulled the ropes tighter. Brian began to struggle to break free. **

"**You won't get away with this! As I am Brian Destinó! You can't kill me!" **

"**Shut up! Boy, that won't help, each time you struggle, the ropes will tighten, until every last life of yours is gone!" Trevor spat. **

**Suddenly the light of a single ray of sun shone down of the Hispanic. **

"**You've fulfilled your destiny! Your time has ended! Brian, a boy holds the key to a section's fate, only he can control destiny!" a voice boomed to him, as though from the sky. **

**Then the light vanished, leaving it dull as before. Brian bowed his head and muttered, "I understand." **

"**What's that Spanish brat?" Trevor hissed. **

**Brian turned away. Trevor reached forward and seized his chin, with his nails, piercing Brian's chin, forcing his head back to face him.**

"**Alright, Trevor dear, that's enough!" Dublin and Melissa exclaimed, as they came forward with swords gleaming in the pale light, to stand before Brian. **

"**Mel! Dublin!" Dolphi gasped, "I'll go get Maria and Danny!" **

"**Not so fast!" Dublin snickered, grabbing a hold of Dolphi's shoulder. **

"**Damn Snickerdoodle!" Dolphi hissed and bit his arm!**

**Dublin screeched in pain and released Dolphi's shoulder. She tore away from them, going as fast as her legs would allow her to. **

**Melissa steamed in anger and raised her sword! **

"**For Dubia! (Her eyes flash to ice blue with a male voice) You won't get away from this one!" she yowled, lust in her eyes. **

**Brian shivered. That wasn't Melissa's voice! It sounded like Dubia's! **

**Eli and Trevor dropped the ropes, which slipped off Brian, into a heap at his feet. **

**Before Brian Destinó could escape, she plunged the sword into the Hispanic boy. **

"**Ahhhh!" Brian yelled out, in pain.**

**He dropped immediately to the ground.**

**Melissa, Dublin, Eli, Trevor, as well as Dubia, yowled with extorted evil laughter. Soon Eli and Trevor raced off. Melissa dropped the sword and froze suddenly. **

**Somewhere, Dolphi heard Brian's pained scream and whipped back around. She headed back for Brian, minus help! **

"**Brian!" **

**She skidded to a halt, seeing the poor dead Hispanic lying on the ground, limply. She saw Dublin and Melissa.**

"**Brian." **

**Melissa suddenly heard a voice. **

"**You have completed my task, I don't need you anymore!" **

**It was Dubia! She became herself once more, soft and loving. Then she caught sight of Brian's body and skidded up to him. She dropped down.**

"**Oh my! No! Brian! No! You can't be dead! No!" she cried out, reaching forward to touch him. **

**Dublin backed away in awe and bewilderment. Dolphi stopped Melissa, seizing her arm and flinging her aside. Dolphi glared at Melissa. **

"**Don't touch him! Traitor! Run away Mel and never return! You murderer!" she snarled at the girl. **

**Melissa froze, but finally scrambled up, turning tail and fleeing, as Dolphi made to leap at her. **

**Dublin quickly dived into a bush nearby. **

**Never seeing Dublin, Dolphi snorted and turned back to Brian. She dropped down to him and lost it, tears falling onto the dead Hispanic. **

"**Oh Brian, what do I do?!" she spoke, combing his hair for the last time.**

**Brian's eyes fluttered open. **

**Dublin got up to leave, but stayed, turning back to the two, as he heard Brian speak. **

"**Dolphi….*coughs* fear not, for I am not truly dead, my legacy lives on in my twin!" Brian Destinó rasped.**

**Dolphi looked at him. Dublin stared, confuzzled through the leaves of his bush. **

"_**Twin?" he silently hissed.**_

"**Twin?" Dolphi echoed.**

"**Yes. He is real…. I do have a twin….'a boy holds the key to a section's fate', I believe it is he who is the star. For he is me! You must go to him! For if he is destroyed, then I to am **_**fully**_** gone! *coughs violently* But Dolphi I will guide and be with you always….i promise!" With that, Brian Griffin Destinó died.**

**Dolphi cried, but rose to her feet. A sudden star glowed brightly and she felt the presence of another in her heart. And she soon heard to name of one in her ear, as Brian Destinó's soul whispered the name to her.**

"**Alright, Brian, I shall go! I will go to your twin….Brian Kaydence Amarês!" she agreed, nodding.**

**She stood up finally and disappeared again, this time for real though, but without looking back one last time at her dead mate. **

"**May **_**BandClan **_**light your path." she whispered. **

**As if in response, Brian's body disappeared, as well as Dolphi.**

**Dublin rose, once she'd disappeared and Brian's body had vanished. **

"**May **_**BandClan **_**light your path!" he mimicked, "A twin aye! Well, well, well I shall end this once and for all! Dubia, I will find this twin and crush his little soul and complete your unfinished reign! Brace-face is mine!" **

**He smirked and glowered. Then he bolted after Dolphi with a triumphant yowl, picking up the sword on the way as well. **

"**Blood of an enemy, a flood of envy, caressing one's soul to live forever, in frenzy! Four more prophesies to fulfill, everlasting power to those who come with the will and one to reign over all who will be a shame!**

**Soccer Dreams!**

_**(Meaning- This dream represents Brian Amarês' past, liking of soccer and how he first cooped in school/how his friends grew and classmates)**_

**Once upon a time there was a boy, Brian Kaydence Amarês. He loved to play soccer and was very devoted to it. He would practice hard for every game at every practice. This is his story….**

_**Somewhere in Quito, Ecuador….**_

**I was watching television in my family room with my parents. We had made watching the famous soccer World Cup a tradition of many now. This year Brazil had pulled through to the championships and they were playing Germany. I didn't really like any of the teams, but I always found soccer to be quite intriguing and incredible to watch. I had watched Brazil play ever since the beginning and they were doing surprisingly well this season. I was routing for them because our own Ecuador team had lost earlier in the competition and they were all good friends with the Brazil team, so I liked them. Just then, I saw Ricardo Kaka (#8) head the ball and power it straight into the goal. Goal for Brazil! I was cheering for them in my head. My dad was there also, but he wasn't paying any attention to the screen, I wasn't bothered by it, for I knew that he hated the game. He wouldn't let me play it; instead he encouraged me to play the saxophone in the band. After all, he was a lead saxophonist in his school and wanted his son to grow up and be just like him. My mom only cared that I follow my heart's desire and do what I wanted. So I asked if I could be signed up for the local league. She agreed and I was headed toward fame. But I had just one goal and that was to become a very well-known hard-working soccer player, just like Ricardo. I wanted to grow up to be just like him and to play along side him. **

**My mom took me one evening to sign me up. I could barely contain my excitement. The next day the practices started. I arrived early and started warming up with the usual stretches that I had seen the Brazil players doing. Soon other people appeared and I guessed they were my teammates. **

**One looked over at me, as I smiled at him and exclaimed, "Who let brace-face join?"**

**Was there something wrong with my braces, I wondered.**

**Then the coach, a lean muscular curly-blonde haired dude emerged, ignoring the boy's rude comment and walked straight over to me.**

"**You must be Brian, am I right?" the coach growled at me.**

"**Y-yes." I stammered.**

"**I'm Coach McGuire! Nice to have you on our team." he replied.**

**We shook hands and then he yelled for practice to start. I was a little shaky at first, learning the moves of a midfielder/striker but I gradually got it down. But I was pushed around a lot by the others. There was one boy I remember clearly from overhearing a conversation I learned was, Daniel Ortega, he was always so bossy and he seemed to dislike me. He was the one that made the rude comment. The others followed him and they laughed at me. They called me brace-face, for I did have braces, but I didn't let braces stand in my way, oh no. I wanted to show him that even brace-faced people could play soccer. So, I challenged Daniel and in turn I won against him. No one saw me as a brace-faced loser anymore. I'd proved them wrong. He was shocked and I was finally a part of the team then. I soon grew to be a huge help for my team. Daniel and I became great friends and I went to school with him. My dad didn't know about my soccer practices and I hoped it stayed that way! I wanted to major in soccer, not band! **

"**Hey Bri, we have a game this weekend! How are you…. you ready for it?" Daniel called, kind of sarcastically. **

"**Danny, I'm fine, really. But seriously…." I responded to him, as I sat down beside him at lunch. **

**I had nicknamed him Danny, because he and I had felt as though we needed nicknames for each other. I was Bri-Bri or Bri and he was Danny. **

**Meanwhile….elsewhere in the school there was a girl named Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi. She strode into school as usual, carrying her sixth period stuff and she passed by the café on her way to sixth period. She caught sight of Daniel and me talking. **

"**Uh, they're talking again. About what though?" she thought.**

**She shook her head and carried on.**

**A little later on her way to eighth period she bumped into someone. It was me! **

"**Brian Kaydence Amarês what the hell are you doing?" Dolphiana spat out.**

"**I'm sorry Dolphi!" I apologized to her.**

**I called her Dolphi, as that was her nickname. Being generous and thoughtful, I helped her to pick up her books. As I stood up, I looked at her. This was the first time I really looked at her. She was gorgeous! At that moment I fell in love. **

"**Um….Brian? Are you okay? Hey Brian, stop staring at me!" Dolphi asked.**

**I looked into her bright green eyes and I thought I saw them sparkle. **

"**I'm so sorry Dolphi. I didn't mean to!" I finally said.**

**She smiled, with her pearly white teeth. **

"**It's okay, Brian! Um….I should have paid more attention." she giggled.**

**The way the breeze blew through her red-orange hair, made me sigh with admiration. **

"**Well we'd better get to class!" I said.**

**So she turned and continued to her class, but I had never been so in love before. I loved her. But did she love me in return? I hoped so, because I had never seen true beauty before then. The rest of the day I was out of it and I could only think about her. What was she doing? I decided I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend mañana. **

**The next day, I arrived to school anxious and excited. I was early today and I didn't get any sleep. I wasn't even tired! I got my stuff as usual and then went to wait for her by the school's fountain. The fountain was made of a statue of a wildcat, which was named Crowfeather, the school's mascot. Water spilled out of the cat's mouth and paws. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. I sat down and waited four minutes, until I saw her striding towards me. **

"**Brian? What are you doing here? And so early too?" she asked.**

**She halted in front of me and then I asked her to sit down beside me. She did.**

"**Dolphi….I…."I began.**

"**You like me, don't you?" Dolphi inferred.**

**I jerked back.**

"**I can tell you do and I like you too!" Dolphi said.**

**I nodded.**

"**So then we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I questioned.**

"**Yup. I'd love that. You're so romantic!" she purred.**

**She had agreed with me. She leaned into me and I held her. **

**So thus I had my first lovie, Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi. She was great! **

"**Brian, I love you."**

"**And I you." **

**It was done. We were truly together. I couldn't guess my luck. **

**Later that same week….**

"**Oh Brian, Brian. Where art thou, Brian?" Dolphi called, after school.**

**I raced out and into her arms. **

"**I can't stand to be away from you." Dolphi cried.**

**We hugged. Her hugs always soothed me of the days stress. It was great! It was Wednesday, the middle of the week and that afternoon I had soccer practice.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow then." I acknowledged her as she assisted me to soccer. **

"**But it'll be a long time until then, dearest Brian!" she whined.**

"**I know, but don't worry." I hugged her again and then headed off.**

**We waved to each other. **

**At practice, I grabbed the soccer ball with my hands and hugged it, twirling around the field as though love had me in a trance and wouldn't let go. I began to sing too. I had written a song called "One hand, one heart"! Daniel Ortega, my friend, watched me with a blank expression. **

"**Hey, Bri, what the hell are you doing with the soccer ball, how can we practice, with you making out with it?" he hissed. **

**I continued twirling and singing as though I never heard him.**

"**He's in love! But with who?" he growled.**

"**BRIAN KAYDENCE AMARÊS QUIT IT, AHORA!" **

**I stopped now, and dropped the ball, feeling my face flush red in a blush.**

"**Sorry Danny. I'm in love with the prettiest girl ever, Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi!" I sighed, dropping on the field.**

**Daniel walked over.**

"**Ah, I see. This won't distract you from your soccer duties though, you have a wonderful talent and you can't let Dolphi destroy that." **

"**¡Claro que si!" I exclaimed. **

**Was Danny trying to tell me that Dolphi would be my weakness in the soccer game? Well she wouldn't, she'd cheer me on and that would help me! And I would do the same for her. **

"**You're wrong!" I shouted at him, "You don't know her like I do. I'm in love with her and she'd never do anything like that!" **

**Daniel stepped back.**

"**I'm sorry man. Geez, keep your fur on Bri!" **

**I looked down and nodded.**

"**We must practice for the game then." I muttered.**

**He nodded and so we did. **

**Later the next day, after I had another brilliant day with Dolphi, Danny told me that I was voted to be the team captain. Dolphi congratulated me and told me that she had just won first chair. I had no idea what that meant, but I figured it was good and returned the congratulation to her. She explained what it meant obviously reading my expression. I was dumbstruck! She was the first chair saxophonist and I never knew. I had almost been a saxophonist myself, if not for my passion for soccer. I decided not to tell her that. **

**As team captain, Dolphi joked about that, I scheduled all the practices and worked twice as hard. But Dolphi was right there by my side the whole time. Then game day came. Dolphi was there in the crowd and I was with Danny on the field at midfield. We were the midfielders. The goalie: Marcus Rivera blocked most of the shots and punted them away down the field. I scored with a sharp left kick for the corner. Danny gave me a high-five as did the others. I saw Dolphi cheering me on too. This was great! **

**I still wasn't as good as my idol, Ricardo Kaka, but I would never give up and I promised myself that. **

**We ended up winning. Everything was going my way, what could possible destroy my perfect life? **

"**What? We're moving? No, this can't happen!" I blurted out.**

**My mom had just told me that my dad's company was moving to Tampa, Florida, tomorrow. **

**She nodded.**

"**But…. Dolphi, Danny, my soccer life? Oh, **_**BandClan**_**, no!" I screamed.**

**I bolted for my room and threw myself on my bed and wept. What would Dolphi say? I loved her so much and now we were moving and I'd never see her again! God, I hate karma!**

**The next day, I dragged myself to school. I had never felt so horrible in my life. Dolphi spotted me and raced over.**

"**Hi, my beloved Briancakes!" she cried out.**

**She embraced me, but I couldn't move to return it.**

"**Briancakes, are you okay? You seem a little downtrodden today!" she remarked.**

**I finally found the energy to speak and I told her what had happened.**

"**I'm leaving tomorrow." I concluded.**

**She began to cry.**

"**You can't leave! I love you! I'll kidnap you if I must!" she cried, "Don't leave me!"**

"**I haven't any choice, Dolphi, I'm so sorry." **

**I left her then and it seemed that I was losing everything I'd gained. Right before I left that day, Dolphi gave me a saxophone charm with a small Soccer ball for my cell phone. I cried, she cried, everyone cried. **

**Then I left her. I was ticked at my dad. But I knew it wasn't really his fault. I was silent on the way to Tampa. I missed Quito. I wanted to go back. But couldn't.**

**In Tampa, my parents and I settled into our new home in Heritage Isles. I went to Wharton and I joined the soccer team there and I did band, because here I could, but I also took one other class, singing. **

***Cue: I can go the distance-his version* **

**The director, Mr. Warren liked me and granted me a spot in the upcoming musical, Moulin Rouge. I practiced hard and the musical was great. I led their soccer team to undefeated victory also and even became first chair saxophonist like Dolphi. I missed Dolphi so much, but I wrote her love letters. She responded telling me that she missed me so much and that things were different without me! Danny had met a young sophomore transmit student, Melissa and they were dating. She had begun to write stories and wrote a story about me and my soccer life….she called it ****Soccer Dreams****. **

**Then the tables turned a week later and my dad's company was moving again back to Quito. I couldn't contain my excitement. DOLPHI! **

**Yes, I was going back to Dolphi. My love life was saved!**

**We arrived in Quito around 4:00pm. I raced to the school and found Dolphi just leaving, as our school always had let out around four. So they had just let out! I bolted for her and jumped on her. She squealed and pushed me off. **

"**Brian, you're back! How? Why?" she yelled.**

"**My dad's company moved back! I love you Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi, it was torture away from you and Danny! Danny! Where is Danny?" **

"**He left already! But this is great; we can love each other again! Oh Brian!" **

**She fell into me and embraced me again.**

**It was a long time since we'd hugged each other. I was once more happy with my life and karma, no longer sucked. I was happy and peaceful. I never left Dolphi and she never wanted to hurt me, just as I never wanted to hurt her. My dad finally came around and he allowed my soccer playing, as well as I had joined band and was with Dolphi on saxophone. She took up soprano saxophone and I thought hey what the hell I might as well too. So we both became soprano saxophonists! I continued in my role of soccer and even got Danny and Melissa to join band. We all became pals and grew as one! So it felt. But I'll never forget the hurt on Dolphi's face when I left her that one summer! But unfortunately the happiness didn't last, for it was only a dream!**

**And so we lived and grew up to be a famous Brazilian soccer player, along side my idol, Ricardo Kaka. Dolphi too played and we shared our talents. I played saxophone too, knowing that I would be with Dolphi forever. But of course I didn't like it as much as soccer. Thus my life was happy! **

**THE END!!!!**

**At Middleton!**

_**(A crazy little 'what could have happened/fear' sort of thing. **_

_**Thursday the 15**__**th**__** 2008 at the Middleton Game**_

"**Dude….here comes the small, band of Middleton! The Middleton tigers," someone from Brian and Dolphi's band –Dublin- taunted. **

**Brian and Dolphi had always hated trombonists and their ways. Mr. Alvarez seemed to think so too. **

**Anyway, the Wharton Band had the game at Middleton this week. Middleton was a high school in the ghetto right next to a railroad track and dump -the school's colors of a garnet, gold and white. **

**They were shaky because they'd known Middleton as the 'I'm gonna beat you with my bare hands' school. So the whole band was fearful, well at least Maria Amarês, Dublin and Dolphi Simbashi weren't. Brian Kaydence Amarês, me, a previous alto player had said 'what could possibly go wrong?' Boy was that a major foreshadow! What could possibly happen at a Middleton game? Now Dublin was making smart remarks about their band, right in front of the whole of Middleton. Smooth move idiot! **

**Dolphi rolled her eyes at him, looking to her best friend Maria, who was beside her. They sat on the sideline after they'd finished their show and waited to see what Middleton had in store to show them. Low and behold Dublin was criticizing their band and making Dolphi want to punch him. Like always. The Wharton Wildcat Band watched their band perform and then something grabbed Dolphi's attention. A saxophone player raced up to the sideline, as though to perform a solo, but played a well done duet. She was shocked at the sight of a girl. Dolphi looked to Melissa Ayandome and thought she was the twin. When she finished, Dolphi was in awe and wanted to meet her. **

"**Hola, Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi, are you awake?" Maria knocked her out of her thoughts. **

**She looked up to her questioning eyes. **

**Maria tossed her head like she was telling Dolphi to walk ahead of her. She did. They headed back to the stands. A couple minutes later she split from Maria and went to the sax section, telling her that she'd see her in a few, when they all headed down to the concession stand. Dolphi soon lost her desire of wanting to meet the other band's sax player. Alvarez finally released them and Dolphi walked with Maria to the stands. When the two neared the stands, Maria and Dolphi noticed something odd. **

**They paused there pondering why there was a fence separating the two schools; the Wharton school and then the Middleton school on the other side. **

**They continued forward. Soon they learned that the service was horrible and they waited and waited. Dolphi caught sight of Brian Kaydence Amarês and Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, standing in front of the fence. Maria left her to go talk with Melissa and Kitty (Kaitlyn) LaPinta. Dolphi whipped back around, to look into the side of Middleton. Suddenly, just beyond the fence, directly behind Brian and Tyler, something moved, catching her eye. It was a dark skinned boy, rushing toward them. Two other people joined him, a girl and boy! **

"**Brian! Tyler! Watch out!" she cried out. **

**Brian and Tyler whipped around, flummoxed, starting to back up. Too late! The gate, with which people could go through to get on the side, flew open and the two boys, stunned, were seized by their wrists and yanked into the arms of the two others that had joined the one. They started to drag Brian and Tyler off.**

"**BRIAN!" Dolphi screamed out.**

"**TYLER!" Sarah Kitani added in the duet, coming up to see what was going on.**

**Sarah was a Marimba person and she now changed to play alto saxophone in Dolphi and Brian's section. Her blue eyes blazed with confuzzlement and fear.**

**But screaming didn't help and their boys disappeared. They soon became aware that there were eyes on them and that they had emerged inside of the Middleton crowd. Oops! Damn! **

"**Hey there are two Wharton chicks on our side," giggled a Middleton member. **

**That's when Dolphi caught sight of a girl, thrusting and shoving her way through the crowd to them. She paused and smacked the smart-mouth over the head. She came to a halt in front of them then. She looked up.**

"_**Oh my god!" Dolphi thought. **_

**It was that sax girl that had done the sax solo in the duet! She'd forgotten that she'd wanted to meet her!**

"**Hiya, I'm Vayléria Trujillo, first chair alto sax and yes I had the sax solo or duet! I will help you!" Vayléria Trujillo responded. **

"**Vayléria…." Sarah started.**

"**Please call me Al or Val." **

**Sarah rolled her eyes.**

"**Alright Val, three of yours took our beloveds away!" Sarah spat.**

"**I see, um Brian and Tyler, were they….I'm sorry Zolton Jafarus, the lead trombonist can do that. Typically he's more into torture and all, but I don't know about taking another band's member. I had to rescue my Skylari from him but like I said, this is different. Trombonists!" Val explained, with a sneer at the end. **

**Dublin, their evil trombonist overheard them and giggled with glee, brightening up with luster and a sparkle in his eye.**

"**Yay, a friend!" **

**He bolted inside and followed the gangster's trail.**

"**And that's why I hate trombonists!" Dolphiana hissed. Then she turned back to Val and Sarah.**

"**I'm Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi and this is Sarah Safara Kitani, were of the alto sax and frontline sections!" she told. **

"**Well then Dolphi and Sarah we might as well go! Come on!" Val remarked, flicking her head toward the darkened school. **

**They raced for the school and trombone trouble. **

**Entering the school and Vayléria leading Sarah and Dolphi into their Middleton Band room, they had found that trombonist, Zolton and his two percussion followers, Tuft Sassafras and Liana Dubna. They were standing over a pile of some sort of recycled paper like the kind used in Blue Man Group. Dolphi guessed that whatever their plan was it involved fast-flame paper. Looking harder into the paper, Dolphi and Sarah saw that their arms and legs were bound and gagged with tape, like they were supposed to suffocate. But they'd gotten there before they could drop the flame on the two helpless boys. Yeah, they were gonna burn the boys! **

**Dublin, off to the side, seemed to be taking notes and nodding. **

**Dolphi rolled her eyes, **_**what a trombonist! **_**Anyway, ignoring Dublin and his stupidity, she lunged at Zolton and accidentally set the room that they were in on fire. Luckily, Sarah and Val had gotten Brian and Tyler unbound and un-gagged though, as Tuft and Liana headed over, abandoning their prey to help their master. The gangsters fled from the fiery room. Dublin started after them, but Dolphi grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him back. **

**Dolphi befriended Val, they saved their lovers, and to make things better Dublin got scolded (Haha).**

"**Do that again and I'll claw you to bits trombonist!" Dolphi hissed.**

**Dublin stuck his tongue out and Dolphi swiped at him.**

"**I mean it!" she hissed.**

"**Awwww….damn I didn't even get to know them though!" he started to curse insults out in a rampage. **

**But they all had gotten out safe and they were happy, plus Dolphi had made a new out-of-our-band sax buddy. YAY for her!**

**False Alarm!**

**As two lovers headed out of band to their first period class -the bell already rung- and no sense of danger was around, Brían Kaydence Amarês and Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi split apart. He had band, she had Spanish. As always, she walked with Brittani Vanessa Martinez and Sarah Safara Kitani, her two friends that she only saw in the morning, going the same way! Sarah had another Dr. Pepper can and was sipping at it. But then again now-a-days she always had a can in the morning on her way to class or sometimes out of class. Soon Sarah and her Dr. Pepper left, while Brittani and Dolphi carried on. Brittani, who was one of Dolphi's newer friends, soon split with a short 'good bye' like normal. She was also in the drama club; she had sung and preformed in '!Hero, the rock musical' –one of their musicals. Dolphi climbed the stairs to the 400 hall upstairs. Before she entered, she took a deep breath. Then she took her seat. A couple minutes later the bell rang again, for the late bell and the class started. **

**The teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez called attendance. **

"…**.Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi….Dolphi?"**

"**¡Aqui!" Dolphi yowled out. **

**10-15 minutes into the period, Mr. Ecuador, the principal, came on. Dolphi knew about their planned fire drill, but this wasn't it.**

"**Due to the weather outside, we won't be having our planned fire drill, as we indicated. Instead I would like all teachers to check their email." **

**The teacher went over to the computer. She sat down and looked at the email. It was a couple of minutes and the class began to murmur, until finally she stood up and spoke.**

"**We are going into a lockdown!" she addressed, crossing the room and locking the door.**

**The lights went out and the room soon filled with whispers. **

"**Lockdown?" someone hissed.**

**The teacher told them to hush and listen. Suddenly she began to tell them stories about lockdowns. Like there was one about a young French boy who was caught outside dropping off an attendance envelope, when the principal called a lockdown and the boy mysteriously vanished off campus, as there was no trace of a dead body anywhere. A few months later they found his body, dead in the middle of the street in Creekside. Then she told us another about a young Hispanic who wandered off with his girlfriend after school and on the way, were attacked! Dolphi froze. **_**Brian Destinó! She thought, miserably.**_** Brian Destinó was the first love of Dolphi, who had gone through many girlfriends before finally finding her! She had loved him, until one day in an alleyway called Graveyard Alley, Melissa Ayandome, under the influence of Dubia, brother of Dublin or Ryan Ska, captured him for the final time. Eli and Trevor Jafarus helped. Dublin watched though as Melissa killed Brian Destinó for the last life and breath. She had sent Melissa away, knowing that it would give her time to recover, but also thinking that it was her fault and Dolphi had never been so emotional before. Neither knew of Dublin's presence or that he was listening through ears like Dubia's. Now she had to be with Brian Amarês, the new version of Brian Destinó, but would he be strong enough? It didn't matter, because she loved him equally. Her sudden flashback and thought caused her to miss the rest of that story and Mrs. Gonzalez was starting another, but already the class was awake with anxious mutters and squeals of fright.**

'**You should quiet down, so you can listen for gun shots or yelling' she would say. **

**Dolphi was annoyed and didn't really care much for Lockdown stories, so she sighed and thought. '**_**Why should we quiet?' It wasn't like an actual Lockdown and no one was going to get hurt this time, besides this was only a practice….wasn't it? What was Brían doing? **_

**She started to daydream now.**

**Over in the band room….**

**Brían Kaydence Amarês brushed a strand of slick dark brown, possibly black hair away, revealing two pierced ears with three black dots in them, as he readied to play his sax in the Wind Ensemble first period class. Wind Ensemble was a special band class that only certain band members could be in. Melissa Ayandome, himself, and many others had tried out and gotten in. In the class they played harder and more challenging music….but yet they had no Bassoon! **

**Brian Amarês excitedly sat twitching beside the girl named Melissa Ayandome, who was at times quite unique herself!**

"**Yo, Brían, what's been up with you lately?" Melissa Ayandomé barked, curiously, "You get back on with that blonde chick in color guard?" **

**Brían whipped around to face her, his amber gaze locking with her tawny ones.**

"**Don't say that, you **_**mousebrain**_**! And no I haven't gone back to Krysten. We are so over," he snapped.**

**Melissa shrugged. She was certainly annoyed at him, for his utter bizarre behavior. She turned away from him. **

"**Estupido perra (Um….you don't wanna know)," he muttered under his breath. **

**Things were **_**not**_** shaping up today! What else could go wrong?**

"**Amarês!" a voice boomed out, calling him.**

**It was Alvarez, the band director! **

**He was a bulky man, with the utmost fun in his stomach. He was always so jolly and joking around, but today he was confuzzlingly the opposite. His tone sounded harsh and angry. Had Brian done something wrong?**

"**¡¿Si, Alvarez?!" Brían asked, loyally, heading toward his office.**

**He heard Melissa snort with a giggle. He ignored her, so he was Hispanic, why couldn't he use Spanish words? Alvarez made fun of him and Danny in band class, since both were of the sax and Spanish heritage. **

"**I want you to take the attendance to the office." Alvarez explained, handing him the attendance envelope. Brían clutched the folder and dipped his head, backing out of Alvarez's office.**

"**I will." **

**Brían entered the band hall and pushed out the double doors headed for the office, unaware of the invisible danger, lurking right near him. The school was unusually quiet and abandoned. He continued on though, walking down the center of the school, as if all his fears and feelings left. He was carefree and independent and he loved the alone time! **

**However,**

**As Alvarez finished up in his office and was about to go out and start the class, a message popped up on the screen. He looked at it and it was then Alvarez had just received the lockdown message. **

"**Amarês!" he gasped, standing up, abruptly. He rushed from his office and tore into the hall, uneasy. **

**He shoved open the double doors.**

"**Amarês!? BRÍAN KAYDENCE AMARÊS! ¿Dondé estas?" **

**It was a fail.**

_**Brían Kaydence Amarês was halfway already, he thought. **_

**Alvarez turned and continued on with lockdown. He turned off the lights snappily and then locked the door as well. Then he told the others and Melissa stared horrified.**

"**No!" Melissa gasped. **

**She suddenly wished she had kept her stupid blabbering mouth shut. She wanted to race out and sacrifice herself, if he was in trouble, but then how could she, the last time she had killed his twin, plus what would Dolphi say. The three of them weren't really on the best of terms at the time being. Not to mention that if she did, if Brian was somehow killed –she hoped not- then it would look as though she'd done it and she was guilty still, condemned by Dubia's spirit. But one day, not today though, she would repay her doubt to Dolphi and give her life for his! One thing was for sure thought, Brian was in trouble and she knew that as a fact!**

**Brían noticed that the lights in the classrooms were off. (The Stampede music from TLK would actually go quite nicely from here until the end or so….wow)**

"**Lockdown! Alvarez wants to kill me! No….it was an accident, he didn't know." Brían thought, quickening his pace. **

**Then, suddenly he halted, remembering that they had a practice fire drill and that it had been canceled, most likely and been replaced with….a lockdown? How could he have been so stupid, he could have clearly saw this coming and happening. All those stories about attendance delivers and all were warning him about this moment. He was one of them now! His heart raced.**

"**I should head back then." **

**Brían turned on his heels and began to head back, when something leapt toward him! He rotated around and caught a glimpse of a girl's long brown hair or black. There was no chance for him to see who it was though, for a blindfold came across his face, cutting off his vision and then he felt a rope wrap around his wrists, as his arms were thrust behind his back, binding him. He struggled to unbind himself, but couldn't break the tough rope. **

"**Stop struggling brace-face! Don't worry; I'll end your agony!" **

"**Let me go! ALLGAIR!!" Brían shrieked, as the girl laughed.**

"**Yelling won't help any, pretty-boy! Remember me!?" the girl hissed. **

**Brían gasped. **

"**No way! It can't be!" Brían gasped, "Liana Apopka!" **

**Laughter was his answer and he was dragged way!**

**In the 400 hall upstairs, Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi, felt a strange burning desire.**

"**Brían's in trouble!" she thought.**

**She itched to go see, if she was right and fast walked over to Maria Gonzalez, she could ask.**

"**Mrs. Gonzalez, I have to go outside! It's….I mean…. ¡Eso es muy importante!" she spat.**

"**This is a lockdown, Dolphi, I can't!" **

"**If I don't go outside now, an innocent child will be killed!" **

**Her heart raced and her blood rapidly felt on fire. Chills ran down her spine and her gut tightened. Brian **_**WAS **_**in trouble, she could feel it! **

"**¡Por favor!" Dolphi pleaded. **

"**Fine!" Mrs. Gonzalez sighed finally.**

_**Yes!**_** Dolphi burst from the room and bolted down the hallway, thrusting herself against the double doors, emerging. She stumbled over to the side. Then her legs went weak with fear.**

"**Brían Kaydence Amarês! BRÍAN KAYDENCE AMARÊS!!" ****she screamed.**

**Below, Liana Apopka held a struggling, bound Brían Amarês. **

"**Dolphi help me!" he yowled. **

**Liana gazed up. **

"**Oh so that's your new girlfriend, replacing what's her face Olivia and that blonde chick Krysten! Ain't she kinda small and cute though?" **

**Olivia Narciso was Brian's last girlfriend, she had died shortly after they were finally together in a battle against the trombones and brass. Krysten was Brian Amarês' "fake" love that lasted for a week.**

"**Idiot **_**mousebrain**_**, Krysten is my middle name! And I'm not small or cute, don't play with me!" Dolphi bellowed, through clenched teeth in anger, as it rose inside her. **

"**She's a rude little…." Liana started.**

**Brian whipped his head around, in anger, his eyes blazing in fury.**

"**Don't make fun of her!" Brían snapped, interrupting her.**

**Liana rolled her eyes. She pulled the blindfold that was on him, down over his mouth, gagging him. Brían tried to scream out. Dolphi yowled a battle cry.**

"**Brían!"**

**Dolphi shot down the stairs and skidded to a dead halt, freezing as Liana shoved Brían to the ground and pulled out a gun. She laughed, evilly, turning to him.**

"**Now, I have my revenge finally, your pitiful life is over! I've waited and hungered for this for forever! Be gone!" Liana hissed, putting her finger on the trigger. **

"**NO!!!!" Dolphi yelled. **

**She pulled it, Dolphi tried to move, but she was stuck there, frozen in pain, shock, and sadness. Liana cackled and raced off. Finally Dolphi could move; she scampered up to the young 17-18 year old alto boy. She removed the blindfold and rope from his limp body and threw it furiously off to the side. **

"**Oh **_**BandClan**_**, why?! I vow to punish Liana Apopka! She **_**will**_** die!" Dolphi cried out.**

**She stroked Brían's hair with her hand. She cried non-stop, dropping her head down on his blood-soaked body.**

**She heard the announcement that the lockdown was over and then the bell rang. But she stayed with him; she wouldn't leave him! She couldn't! Soon Brittani Martinez, Sarah Kitani and Rudyard Archuleta or Ruddy appeared. They spotted them, horrified and bolted up. **

"**Brían!" Ruddy hollered. **

"**Dolphi!" Brittani and Sarah called. **

**The three came to a dead halt, freezing as they saw Brían covered in blood. Dolphi looked up at them, with bloodshot eyes.**

"**Who did this to him?" Ruddy growled. **

"**Liana Apopka! She shot him! She said some horrible things! I couldn't save him in time! I've vowed revenge to her on **_**BandClan's **_**name!" Dolphi responded, angrily.**

**Ruddy gasped.**

"**Dolphi, even though she did this you must **_**not**_** kill her!" Sarah told. **

"**Liana! But she killed my **_**best **_**friend!" Ruddy hissed to Sarah.**

"**She killed my boyfriend! She **_**must**_** die as well!" Dolphi screamed, agreeing with Ruddy.**

**Brittani and Sarah immediately dropped down and hugged her. They felt her pain as well.**

"**We're sorry Dolphi, but revenge won't solve anything and killing Liana won't bring Brian back. Come on and we'll tell Alvarez!" Sarah soothed. **

**Dolphi cried, but nodded.**

**Later on….**

**Melissa Ayandomé caught sight of Dolphi, Sarah, Brittani and Ruddy talking to Alvarez. She was curious and strolled over to them as well. She heard them talking about something to do with Brían. She had been right! He had died! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Uh….oh…." she thought. **

"**Brían Kaydence Amarês is dead! He will be remembered though….a senior is honored today. I am so sorry for you Dolphi though, but there is nothing that will bring him back….Buenos Suerte!" Alvarez wished. **

El Noche de la Banda

"**Band, dismissed…. (Yes sir) good night!" Mr. Alvarez (Full name: Jason C. Alvarez) rang out, calling the common band game Friday night to another end. **

**All the students skittered about to and fro, covering the band room, suffocating it. Instruments lay scattered about, calling to be stepped on, as their reckless owners undressed from the sweaty uniforms. Soon 'good byes' were heard and the packed room became condensed and emptier. The instruments now picked up were crowded and shoved into the cabinets. The wrenched stench of B.O. filled the nostrils of one boy. He was hugging a girl close to him.**

"**See you Monday, Dolphi!" he breathed in her ear and she turned to leave. He gave off a bracy smile after her.**

**Now only four band members remained. Two boys and two girls stood in the center. **

"**I'm leaving now kids, so you're on your own!" Alvarez barked, shutting the door, "See ya."**

**He left the four speechless in the darkened room. A dark brown haired boy with sparking amber eyes turned to the others. **

"**I have to go to my locker, es muy importante (it is very important)," the boy told. **

**Soon the four bandites (my made-up word for a band person) cascaded down the halls pf their school. When they reached the mid-point at the wildcat print of Wharton High School, a breeze ruffled their hair and a noise in the form of a voice caught their attention.**

"**Brían Kaydence Amarês, Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, Vayléria Simbashi, and Melissa Alêgría Ayandome….a prophesy/riddle is foreseen. 'Clowns and closets are far and near, a person can come and go and reappear. Tight spaces rock the house, but heights are a little mouse. Doctor shots aren't seen, nor heard, but felt through pain like a hard wood board. Rats and humans are but one. A trombone to rule; four kids become one….**

**But beware the night!" **

**The dark haired boy froze. This was Brían Amarês, an extremely lovable alto sax boy from Quito, Ecuador! He treaded his short hair behind an ear that displayed three black dots of piercings. Suddenly his confuzzlement turned to shock.**

"**Damn! I forgot my French book! I wanted to put that into my locker. I guess we'll have to go back and get it. Do you mind?" **

"**No," a light brown haired kid with amber-tawny eyes replied. This was Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, who was Brían's best friend and very sense-a-tive to his name, but was also very clumsy. He looked to Dolphi's sister, Vayléria, who was a curly blondish-brown haired girl with turquoise eyes and her jealous friend Melissa, adjacent to her, was a girl with brown hair and bright aqua/blue-green eyes. They nodded. So once more, to the band room, they went.**

**Brían reached out to open the 800 hallway door, when just then a shrill, "I'M BLACK!" rang out, shortly followed by a loud squeak. Brían yelped and jumped backwards, for he was afraid of mice and rats.**

"**¡Qué un inferma es esta! ****(What it hell is that!)" he yelped. **

**Suddenly a scream punctured the quiet silence that had come. Brían whipped around, his eyes blazing with the fire of uncertainty. Tyler was gone! Yet, disturbing enough, there was fresh blood on the ground. Melissa and Vayléria gasped. **

"**TYLER, NO!!" split the evening sky, which now glowed red as Tyler's blood on the ground.**

**When Brían looked into the sky again, a white spiraling plague light plummeted, gradually toward them. The three bolted for the door again and flung it ajar. **

"**Ah! Val, help!" Melissa shouted from behind them. **

**The two turned and saw the light holding her and Vayléria and Brían looked on in horror as her skin was slowly torn off, showing her blood and bones. Then her bones vanished as did her flesh, making her evaporate. A few drops of her blood splattered on Brían's face. He flicked it off, holding back vomit. By the time they were aware, Melissa was gone. Vayléria glanced to Brían, her eyes fully wide like moons, scared.**

"**Now what do I do?" Brían cried, after Vayléria had shut the doors. He dropped to the ground and cried his amber eyes out. Vayléria placed a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Come on Brían, we must carry on to the band room. We'll be safe there! ¡Callaté boca! (Shut the hell up/ shut up!)" she hissed to the weeping, distraught alto.**

**Eerie notes, which sounded deep and brassy, floated toward them. Brían, being curious as a Hispanic could be and a little drawn in, stopped crying and rose up. He started walking in the direction to where the notes were coming from, as his mind was contorted into a pleasure and strange desire. Vayléria caught up to him. He was in a musical trance! Before Val could knock him out of it, they came to the band door. Brían opened it. It creaked open and the notes grew louder, but no one was there. Upon entering, the notes stopped, the door closed, slamming shut by itself and the lights blinked off, causing Brían to disappear from Val's sight. She screamed in fright, when something touched her shoulder. She whirled around, jumping literally four feet in the air and then as her eyes adjusted more she came face-to-face with….**

"**Brían Kaydence Amarês, you bastard, don't scare me like that!" **

**Brían apologized and they tried to find the light switch. As Brían reached forward to feel for the switch, a greenish glow submerged from the far side of the room. Brían and Vayléria soon saw the shape of a "J" carved in brass and the delicate neck and mouthpiece attach to the body, to create the oblivious figure of a saxophone. The bell, a deep darkened, spit-filled tunnel of endless imagination! Brían gasped as he realized it was his sax that had levitated in the air! Four feet from breaking into a million tiny precious pieces on the floor! He took a step forward, when another glow caught his eye. It was the unmistakable deadly, hater shape of the altos'….of any altos' loathing, a trombone. It's bell, a darker spit-filled tunnel of greed, ambition and cleverness. It too glowed green and headed to the alto. Soon, the trombone's slide wrapped itself around the sax's bell. The sax was flung about and then sent crashing to the floor, into pieces. **

"**Goodbye Brían," the sax seemed to choke out, before death came. **

"**Steve, no!!" **

**Then it was no more than a bunch of shattered worthless bits. Vayléria yelped beside him.**

"**What a **_**costacious**_** waste!" she hissed, shaking her head, "Such a pity."**

**That's when another shape leapt out, covering the sax bits. Its teeth bared in a bloody snarl, hissing and convulsing about and snatching the glowing trombone out of the air, causing it to vanish after one touch.**

"**RAT!!" Brían screamed in fright, throwing his arms around Val. **

**The "rat" turned to face them and it had a huge, round, red nose with a white plastered face and pink dot things on each cheek, making the form of a clown's. Vayléria shrieked and dashed off into the battery room, where the door slammed shut and locked her in, magically on its own.**

"**AL!!" Brían shouted.**

"**Too late MacClain boy, you are mine now!" the "rat" hissed in a squeak, transforming into Zarack Obaama. The rotten, pony-loving, clown of the band, a demon-hearted trombonist!**

"**Who was the rat?" Brían asked.**

"**Oh, that was Maria," Obaama replied with a sneer and squeak. **

**Brían glared at him, pointing and spat, "YOU!" **

**Obaama removed the clown mask now. With an ice blue Muslim gaze on him, Brían felt shivers run down his spine. He thought about what Obaama wanted with him.**

"**Why did you call me MacClain boy?" **

"**Because I am Zarack Obaama fool! I will create a huge, massive amount of change and there's nothing you, a follower of my mere mortal enemy can do about it, you shall receive my wrath!" **

**Brían raised an eyebrow.**

"**Are you insane? I hate politics; everyone in the band knows that! I am in favor of no one." **

"**So you say," Obaama smugly smiled, in a twisted sort of way.**

**Brían's eyes widened, at the chill, icy thought, that perhaps this so called president-to-be, Zarack Obaama was driven insane, after the 2008-2009 Presidential Elections, with MacClain winning and grew a split personality of himself and of a deviant, demonic clown-rat, to represent his misfortune and to bring doom unto all that weren't in favor of him. but he never got the chance to find out and when he found out, Obaama just cackled, blindfolded him and tied ropes around him and then stabbed him to death with a shot five times, for he had always hated shots at doctor appointments, so he died quick and easy. The sixth and final blow struck his heart and with a dagger, it was ripped out of him. Obaama placed it in a jar. Obaama was physco, yet only his targets knew the truth and his true identity. Then every Friday night the heart would beat three times, for the three kids who died first and on that one Friday night after a home game. Obaama would rise to seek out new targets and more blood. Only a clueless Vayléria lived and escaped to find Brían dead. She told her sister, who stood at his grave. She wept there for a week, until the band came to fetch her. It was Dolphi, his sweet, protective, beloved girlfriend! **

**This he told on his tombstone and nothing more!**

_**Then Brian Kaydence Amarês awoke the next morning and wrote this all down….and well it was all in all a dream series seeming to forecast trouble: his fears none the less.**_

**Part 3: The End! **

**The Clash of the Saxophones!**

**Scene 1: Liana Dubna's end**

***Liana Dubna and Brian Amarês fight***

**Liana's sword clangs against Brian's. Brian thrusts a well-aimed blow at Liana. **

**Narrator: Ever since Liana Paredes had been turned into Liana Dubna, she had always been picking fights with the Saxes, but mostly Brian. The last time anyone had seen or heard of Liana Paredes, she had been shoved down by Thomas Gayette and preyed upon. Thomas had bit her on the neck. He was a vampire, but not a sparkly one! Because everyone knows that vampires aren't supposed to be sparkly. Liana had been turned into a vampire, no Vampira! Now Ryan Ska/Dublin, Nathan Sylar Maleficent, Betsy Sinbad and etcetera called her Liana Vampira Goddess! But Liana had a power in her…. she could see the future! She had saw and forecasted this, like she was a member of BandClan! She tells Jimmy and Thomas. Thomas, who had been waiting for that, delivers the message to Jimmy, who tells Tyler and Brian. Later on Ryan Ska sends Liana Dubna (called after him, because he felt like it) after the two! Now Liana has attacked Brian and Tyler in an ambush. **

**Liana: Come out; come out wherever you two idiots are! **

**Tyler and Brian hide behind a boulder, somewhere outside the stadium. Tiffany had begun to follow them. **

**Tiffany: Wait up you guys! Don't forget about me! Again.**

**Liana whips around. She eyes her. **

**Liana: You! You stole Tyler from me! He could've been mine, all mine! But no, he loved you! I will get him! I will get both Brian and Tyler! I will accomplish more then you have ever had! **

**Tiffany: (Sarcastically) Like he would let you! **

**Liana scowls and leaps at and on Tiffany! Tiffany and Liana tussle about. Brian and Tyler emerge. They stand before the two. **

**Brian: ¡Alto! Liana, Tiffany, don't do this! **

**Brian begins to fret nervously. Tyler looks to him. **

**Tyler: Brian….**

**Brian: Tyler, get them apart! NOW! **

**Tyler nods and turns back to the two. He freezes. **

**Tyler: TIFFANY!!!! NO!!!! **

**Liana withdrew a dagger and stabs Tiffany. Tiffany cries out and then lays limp. Liana stands up and leaps at Brian, lust and power in her eyes. **

**Brian: You're mad Liana! **

***The two begin to fight***

**Tyler drops down to Tiffany, tears in his eyes. **

**Tyler: Tiffany, don't die! I love you, more then the tallest mountain or the deepest ocean! BandClan, don't take her yet! Please BandClan! (Tiffany's eyes close)**

**Tiffany: The Marimba-ist…. she is the one! Go to her! Good bye, I will always think of you though, bye. **

**Tiffany dies. Tyler cries. Melissa Ayandome, Dolphi Krysten Simbashi and Sarah Kitani enter. Brian fighting Liana emerge also. Brian jabs his sword into Liana's side, with the power of BandClan. Liana falls, dropping her sword and grabbing her side. She lies on the stage. Cue spotlight on center of stage, where Liana Dubna now lies on the stage. Brian Kaydence Amarês stands over her, as the other four gather around as well. Tiffany's body exits and Tyler makes his way over to them, head down. Brian is in a fight stance, (right arm is up 90 degrees, left arm is lower then 90 degrees, both legs are spread apart shoulder length with the right in front, head is down 30 degrees) he glares at her, with narrowed eyes, with a frown. Liana starts to swipe her hands at him, flailing about as though she were a fish out of water, in her last minutes of life. **

**Liana: (Convulsed with rage) I will get you for this, if it's the last thing I do! You **_**will**_** pay! **

**Brian scoffs, tosses his head and lets his hair bounce, as though he were getting rid of a bang. **

**Brian: We'll see about that. **

**He stomps his left foot down. **

**Liana: Yeah, you might…. (She coughs)…. There will be a clash between Saxophones…. Alto, Tenor and Bari will meet and end the strife that binds them as one! **

**With that, she stops and is still for forever more. Brian steps back, his eyes wide with shock. **

**Brian: I just killed Liana! **

**Dolphi comes up to him and links her arm in/with his. **

**Dolphi: What is it? What does she mean, Bri? **

**Brian turns slowly to her, releasing the arm-in-arm hold, and places a hand on her shoulder. **

**Brian: I don't know….but….she's dead! Liana's dead! Somehow it was **_**me**_** who was meant to end her! **_**We**_** did it, I did it **_**I**_** mean! **

**He does a victory dance. **

**Melissa: We should party! All us Saxes should! Alto, tenor and bari! Join in a celebration!**

**She jumps up (~ 4 ft in the air) with excitement. the 11 other people around her gather Liana's limp body and pick it up, lifting her up above their heads as though she were being honored as a sacrifice. Then everyone races off left stage, Melissa, Dolphi and Brian among them as the last ones. **

**Scene 2: Fiesta Time!**

**Two reappear (Dolphi and Brian), who are soon joined by Melissa (center-front stage). The three strike up a move/pose. Lights go out. (Prop change). Lights come back on, but the three aren't there. Melissa does a cartwheel, spin and back-flip out to center stage, where she stops and stares back behind her. Dolphi and Brian follow her out and then they start to sing!**

**All**

**Uno, dos, tres….**

**¡Llevamos!**

**Melissa (Irish)**

**Come all ye,**

**And party in the celebration**

**Of the end and a new beginning!**

**Come one,**

**Come all,**

**And dance a little jig.**

**Have some beer,**

**Settle here,**

**For there is a story,**

**A tale to hear.**

**All**

**It's party time!**

**¡Eso es hora de fiesta!**

**Come and gather.**

**And join the celebration.**

**It's party time for sure!**

**Tyler and Danny (Spoken)**

**Did you mean**

**To kill her?**

**Brian**

**Most certainly not! **

**she was trying to**

**Kill me!**

**So I used her power **

**Against her**

**¡Que asco!**

**¡No te metas conmigo!**

**She learned that!**

**All**

**It's party time!**

**¡Eso es hora de fiesta!**

**Come and gather.**

**And join the celebration.**

**It's party time for sure!**

**Dolphy, Melissa and other girls**

**Brian, Brian,**

**Wo ai Brian!**

**Brian, Brian,**

**Wo ai Brian!**

**El es muy bueno ahora!**

**Brian, Brian,**

**Wo ai Brian!**

**Brian, Brian,**

**Wo ai Brian!**

**El es muy bueno AHORA!**

**Brian and Danny (to the others and Danny joins in)**

**(Spoken) No vampira goddess Liana,**

**Will ever mess with the saxophonists AGAIN!**

**Come on let us go and fight!**

**(Brian y Danny- Mexicano y Ecuatoriano) ¡Venga en permitió que nosotros ir y luchar!**

**(Sarah- French) Allumer nous permettre d'aller et combattre!**

**(Dolphy- German) Kommen Sie auf lässt gehen uns und kämpfen Sie!**

**(Tyler- Italian) Venire su andiamo e lottare!**

**Oh no!**

**(Sung) Fiesta, Fiesta,**

**En mi amo….**

***Cuts off as lights flicker***

**A girl screams.**

**Brian: What's going on?**

**Scene 3: The tenors! **

**A faint light shines on Brian, who is wide-eyed in terror. He gazes around, as a stream of smoke billows and curls towards and around him, like a snake. As it binds around him, enclosing him in fog, he coughs. A voice mysteriously sounds out. **

**Voice: There will be a clash between saxophones….Alto, Tenor and Bari will meet and end the strife that binds them as one! **

**Suddenly, the fog clears and the lights return to normal. Brian kneels on the ground gasping. All the saxophones gather around. **

**Sarah: What happened?**

**Brian collapses on the floor, but raises himself back up and turns to them. **

**Brian: Sax….clash! It's coming! Alto, Tenor and Bari will meet….I don't get it…..**

**Melissa: A clash, between Saxes! What the….oh. All the altos began to mingle, while the two bari's began to discuss something, pointing at the others. The two boys begin to snicker. Slowly, two more people step forward, a boy and girl (the tenors). **

**Narrator: The girl has light brown hair with a crisp golden to it. Her eyes are of a dark-ish brown, like amber. She is slightly Romanian. But her partner is a tall (5'6") guy. His hair is cut to short brown length and he has a slight beard. It is Danny Momo Kyou Arunabufundi and Alisha Lauren Lefae, the two tenors! Danny and Alisha are best friends -buddies. They study together and practice as one. If one falls, the other is there to help. The two are like twins or a human and a dog. But, at times, (mellowness) comes out, just as the tenor saxophone sounds, but with a little jazz or life to it. **

**Alisha is a happy, gay type, while Danny is always in a party mood, anxious to groove. Alisha is calmer though. Thus they are fit to the instrument they have….the middle sax! **

**Scene 4: The baris!**

**The tenors step backward into the alto pile, surrounding Brian. They mingle in once more. Spotlight switches to the baris. **

**Narrator (While the people do the moves): A muscular-looking boy, with brown hair and ice blue eyes steps forward. (And he does it) A jagged scar races across his left eye. The mark of a bari! (He curls his lips back into a smile.) This bari was known simply as Nikolas Bambi Nagabandi! He is the bari leader or at least the better one. But the altos really controlled the section. Right now Brian and his sassy, annoying, stalker girlfriend, Dolphi were the leaders for now! Nik was jealous of him. (The second bari came to stand adjacent to him.) Compared to Nik, he is slightly plumper and shorter. He has a twisted jaw and bares yellowish teeth. It is Zachary Rudyard Muffino Chilkoot! Zac is like Nik's puppy. He is used for spying, helping, filling-in, and just filled with a strange sensation. It was about to change drastically for all Saxophones. **

**Scene 5: The Altos!**

**As the baris scamper backward into darkness, the altos pull apart. Spotlight shines on them. The tenors back away. **

**Narrator (Doing description and explanations of Saxes- they do the motions/moves): An amber eyed, dark brown haired boy comes forward. A searing fresh cut glazes over the boy's right eyebrow. It ends close to the temple area. Three black dots line each ear as he has them pierced there! He holds his head up, proudly and gives his head a shake and like before tries to remove that invisible bothersome bang. This boy is the lead saxophonist of the name Brian Kaydence Amarês! Scampering up to grab his arm and hug it like a stuffy is the all-mighty annoyance and love of his life, Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi or simply, Dolphi! Some people think she is made up of tiny sassy protective atoms. She has orange-ish red hair with a pair of green eyes that often change yellow, like a cat's. She is 2****nd**** chair, but is often thought of as 1****st**** chair, since she is so close to Brian. She is fierce, but loyal. Both like cats and so are perfect for each other, but then there is the 3****rd**** chair Saxist, Melissa Kaya Ayandomé. She often challenges Dolphi to be second or fights out of jealousy, but the two are the best of friends. She has wavy brown hair with tawny eyes behind a pair of glasses that make her look smart. She too likes cats, because of the jealous thing. Brian's best friend (just alto), the 4****th**** chair alto is Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino! His bushy brown hair, that's a little shorter than shoulder length and a pair of amber eyes, make up this alto. His hair is often in a headband on him. His mother's last name is Marrero, while his dad's is Bambino. When bored, it's known that he'll play with his sax or brush his hair away (with a hand), kinda like playing with it. Yet, the 5****th**** chair Saxist is the most amazing out of the eight. Sarah Vayléria Kitani will have an encounter with Dr. Pepper and will soon be enticed to it. When outside, she is known to get sun burn a whole lot, because she's so white skinned. A lot of people like her as well, but she wants to get to Tyler! 6****th**** chair alto sax is a girl named Maria Safara (Safala) Amarês, also known as Brian's clever and annoying only sister. Every chance she gets, she'll adore the opportunity to bug the **** out of him. She is extremely hysterical and often gets the section in trouble, but she's loyal and Dolphi's best friend. She has more of a dark blonde/brown medium length (a little more than shoulder length and less than mid-back length) hair. Her eyes change from amber to tawny. Next to her, the 7****th**** chair alto sax player, Shawn Tuft Sassafras, another friend of Brian and Tyler's stands. He **_**was**_** an African American with a fro! But it's told that when he ticked off Melissa, making fun of her jealousy, she chased him and ended up clawing his fro off! So now he only has stubs. With his eyes blending in to his skin color and the favorite phase of 'Si se puede', the last alto sax in 8****th**** chair is truly the newest addition. Kawnu Peter Ashfur is Shawn's best friend and buddy. Spanish and Japanese with a little knowledge of German is what make up this new-be. He's white with blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes (like Hannah's). Kawnu is a little anti-social, but sometimes he'll be hyper and bounce along like coffee-high people and others he's like a cat (shy/independent and pissed). **

**Scene 6: The plan **

**The spotlight goes off the altos and all the Saxes scamper off (battle props in back). The altos stride back out and sit in a meeting. Brian and Dolphi stand, looking at them. Spotlight/lights come back on. **

**Brian: Now….the trombones have declared war on us. We must attack and not be cowardly. I do not want a section full of Kittypet-ish humans! **

**Everyone shrinks back, nodding. **

**Dolphi: Brian has come up with a plan and I would like one person to tell the tenors and tell one tenor, to tell the baris. **

**Dolphi points at Tyler. Tyler stands up. **

**Dolphi: I would like you to go, you have the best friendship with the tenors. Tell Alisha, for I trust her to do things the first time. Tyler nods and bolts off. Exit left stage side. Sarah turns her head and gazes after Tyler. She opens her mouth but closes it and turns back to hear the plan. **

**Kawnu: So what's the damn plan? Gosh!**

**All the altos turn to him. Dolphi smiles. She looks to Brian and nods. **

**Brian: Tyler will tell the tenors and Alisha will inform the baris, so we will tell them their duties later. Maria, Melissa, and Kawnu, I want you to carry out triangle scheme, Sarah and Shawn, go in the center of them. Surround them and this should weaken the trombones. Grab your saxophones and fight them, don't listen to their rotten leader Ryan Ska, he's a jerk! We should be able to kill or at least drive them off. Alright, Dolphi and I will go to get the instruments, now let's use that sexy sax power and do this! **

**Maria: Ooh, Brian, so you do like her! (Turns to the others) I don't think we can trust them….alone. **

**Brian blushes, but Dolphi giggles. **

**Dolphi: You're so funny Maria. (Turns to Brian) I absolutely adore your little sister. **

**The altos break off, exiting all sides of the stage. **

**Spotlight shines on the left side as Alisha and Danny, the two tenors and Tyler appear. Tyler is talking to the two. **

**Tyler: So Dolphi wants you two and the baris for the battle. After all, it is "the saxophones" versus the trombones, it's only right that "all" Saxes are there. **

**Danny nods. **

**Alisha: True, you have a point. I shall be there. **

**Danny: Same here. **

**Tyler smiles, then turns to Alisha.**

**Tyler: Oh and Dolphi wants you to go tell the baris. **

**Alisha dips her head to Tyler, as though he were the leader. She whips around on her heels and bounds off, leaving Tyler and Danny.**

**Tyler: Come on! ¡Llevas! **

**So they too exit, right stage. **

***Prop change/break***

**Enter Zac and Nik, the baris. Alisha races out from the side. **

**Alisha: Nik! Zac! (Halts) Dolphi wants us for a battle! **

**Nik's eyes narrow. **

**Nik: Dolphi?**

**Zac snickers.**

**Nik: alright, we'll come. But….that bossy furball leader better not be pushy like typical. **

**Alisha scowls. **

**Alisha: I don't know what's gotten into you two, but the fox dung and mouse dung had better stop. You two used to be such kind-hearted Saxist, but now….oh, just come. **

**She heads off with a flick of her head. The baris follow, murmuring. Lights turn of and battle props come forward. **

**Scene 7: Battle 1**

**Tyler and Danny race out, skidding to a halt. Alisha, tailed by the two baris (Nik and Zac) emerge after them. They too halt.**

**Danny: so….now what?**

**Tyler: just follow me. The others are waiting!**

**They exit once more.**

**Lights come on full blast, all the alto Saxes but Tyler are out. All are sitting on the stage. Tyler leading the other four enter again. One of the altos stands….Brian! **

**Brian: I have news that the trombone team is on their way. We must ready ourselves….PLACES ALTOS! **

**Dolphi and him bound off, exiting. Melissa, Maria, Kawnu, Sarah and Shawn spread out. Tyler joins them. Tyler, Sarah and Shawn form a cluster and Melissa, Maria and Kawnu surround them, forming a triangle.**

**Narrator: Thus "triangle formation". Nik, Zac, Alisha and Danny move to the side. Ryan Ska and his posse of trombones enter. They form a line. Ryan Ska begins to laugh. The other trombones join after a second. **

**Melissa gives a snap and the altos form a circle around them, causing the trombones to break the line. Tyler takes a step out toward Ryan Ska. **

**Tyler: The altos, tenors and baris are ready! **

**Ryan Ska: Then let's fight! We'll see how well the sax section really is. **

**He takes a threatening step toward Tyler, who stays in place and slowly narrows his eyes to a squint, glaring at Tyler, who glares back. Ryan brings his hands up and makes a fist them drops it down, snappy. **

**Ryan: It is time!**

**He turns, as does Tyler back to the other sides of the stage.**

**Tyler: Instruments!**

**Ryan: (Echoing and mocking) Instruments!**

**The altos gather, with the tenors. The baris hang back, their eyebrows rise in curiosity, as they watch Ryan mumbling to his section. **

**Zac: Man, Nik, I hate them trombonists. They be messin' with the wrong section! **

**Nik nods and they head to the others for instructions. **

**Soon (1 min) the altos, tenors and baris have their instruments. Sarah scowls and twitches in eagerness to fight. The trombones bare their instruments as well. Kawnu bounces up and down. **

**Kawnu: Let's go! Let's go! **

**Shawn rams his fist into his side to stop him. Kawnu stops. **

**Kawnu: Dammit! Let's just fight already!**

**Brian nods and Ryan does the same. The trombonists and Saxists meet. Ryan raises his instrument and releases a battle cry. Brian growls and blocks the blow with his sax! Ryan hisses.**

**Ryan: You little son of a Cakesniffer! I'm gonna make you wish you'd never came! **

**Brian smirks. **

**Brian: Say whatever taunts you want **_**ponylover**_**, I ain't as soft as those Kittypets in the drumline! **

**Ryan Ska bares his teeth. **

**Ryan: Rethink your words pretty boy! **

**Ryan shoves Brian down and lifts his trombone up. He brings it down. Brian's sax lays on top and him limp underneath it. **

**Dolphi: Bri-Bri! NOOOO!!!!**

**She dashes and dives between the sax leader and trombone leader. She plunges the horn into Ryan's ribs. Ryan yowls, backing off. **

**Ryan: (Gritting and rasping) Retreat trombones!**

**The trombones drop their horns and flee. One helps Ryan, spitting a curse at them. Ryan shrugs him off and turns back to the Saxes. Dolphi helps Brian up. **

**Ryan: You haven't seen the last of us trombones **_**or me**_** you out of tune lawn mowers! **

**Kawnu and the baris start toward him, but he cackles and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. **

**The Saxes gather around. **

**Once more Brian hears the prophesy; 'There will be a clash between Saxes….Alto, Tenor and Bari will meet and end the strife that binds them as one!' **

**Scene 8: Rise of the Tenor**

**A voice booms toward them (the Saxes). Brian arises from his pain, his cut blazes, but not with pain. Curiosity flows through them, every sax gasps in terror and bewilderment. Fog flows out from the side. A figure emerges….Sam Apopka!**

**Brian: Sam! What is it? What do you want? **

**Sam: you have injured one of my beloved trombones, you shall pay! **

**Brian raises an eyebrow at her. **

**Sam: I'm gonna split the Saxes apart!**

**All: NO!**

**Sam shoots a laser-beam into the air and disappears. Brian drops, Dolphi hugs him, both cry. **

**The altos herd a weeping Brian and Dolphi off. The baris nod to the tenors and exit as well. The two tenors remain! **

**Danny glances to Alisha. Both nod with a smile.**

**Danny: Mellowness, that's what we're made of, a dip in our neck, we'll rule this section. **

**Middle is our sax; two is our number, like a baritone and trombone mixed. **

**We just want a chance. **

**This is the rise of the tenor. The rise of the Tenor! Tenor's rule this act!**

**Alisha: Hell yeah!**

**Both: We are claiming this act ours, rise of the Tenor! **

**They bounce off, excitedly. **

**Scene 9: Baris break!**

**The altos and baris enter. Brian now proudly holds his head up. Nik and Zac race up to him, irritated. Brian halts, gazing at them. **

**Nik: This is getting stupid! We're quitting! Disown us now, or I'll do something that'll make you! The baris are no longer apart of the Saxes. We go alone! **

**Brian yelps and glares at them.**

**Brian: You can't do that!**

**Nik flips a knife in his hand.**

**Nik: Yeah, you will! **

**Brian fumes with furiousness. **

**Brian: Alvarez! The baris….**

**Nik steps forward and holds the knife to his neck.**

**Brian: (Defeated) Fine, go! But don't come back to us if you ever feel the urge to! **

**Nik nods, gravely and the two baris leave. Brian rubs his neck. **

**Brian: yup, Sam split us up! The tenors already left as well, most likely! **

**Dolphi: Alto, Tenor and Bari are now; alto, tenor and bari are in the past! **

**Shawn: We're in deep soup! **

**Melissa: Shut up! You don't know the half of it! We're altos, not drummers! **

**The tenors enter, excitedly. **

**Brian, Dolphi, Melissa and the others whirl around. **

**Brian: Where the hell have you been?**

**Dolphi: And why are you here? **

**The altos narrow their eyes in anger. Alisha and Danny cease in bewilderment, the happiness and joy vanish. **

**Danny: We were….**

**Alisha: (Interrupting) Why do you ask? We're a family, us Saxes! **

**Brian: Not anymore!**

**Danny looks around, as Alisha gasps in utter confuzzlement. **

**Danny: ¿Donde estas los baris? **

**Alisha nods, noticing also. **

**Dolphi: They drew a knife to Brian's neck and asked us to disown them. We did! The baris are against us now! **

**She looks down. Alisha and Danny nod in understanding. **

**Both: We won't abandon you altos. Altos and tenors will work together to defeat and stop those baris! We're in this fight together! **

**Scene 10: Bari's plan! (Part 1)**

**Brian smiles, nods, and leads the altos and tenors off. They exit. (Prop change) Baris enter, lights dim. The baris sit down at a table. Nik places the knife on the table and grunts. **

**Nik: Brian Kaydence Amarês **_**will**_** fall! Zac, we **_**shall**_** rule! The sax section **_**will **_**be ours….mine! **

**Zac snickers, greedily. **

**Zac: We need a plan….possibly a spy?!**

**Nik slams a fist down. **

**Nik: A spy! That little tenor girl! She will be with us! **

**Zac: Nah….she wants to be with brace-face! **

**Nik sinks back, the power-hungry gaze fading. **

**Nik: Then…. we'll persuade her. **

**Zac: Or we could just poison her with this (holds up a vile)?**

**Nik rubs his chin.**

**Nik: Let's do it. And once she's with us we'll murder that alto leader's reputation! I have just the perfect thing for him…. (He laughs and Zac joins in).**

**He puts the two vials on the tables, cracking with extorted laughter. **

**The stage darkens. *Scary noise* (a little later) (Dim light shines on the empty graveyard of the stage scene). **

**Nik and Zac appear at the edge and shove Alisha out. **

**Nik: we only want to ask you something.**

**Alisha spits and gives a "mrrow" of laughter. **

**Alisha: (Scoffing) Ha! Yeah right! That's what you say. I will not join you against Brian! No knife will make me give into the answer. I'm no traitor! **

**Nik shoots Zac a look. **

**Zac: That's now what I meant! Traitor?**

**Zac looks to Nik, like an idea just sparked in his mind. Zac reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vile. He tosses it at the ground, causing it to explode at Alisha's feet. Alisha yelps and smoke covers her in a cloud. **

**Alisha: (In the cloud) What did….**

**The smoke clears and Alisha rises from the floor, where she was. **

**Alisha: (Evil sounding) I will help you defeat Brian Kaydence Amarês! **

**Scene 11: Traitor of a Tenor!**

**Alisha, the kind, sweet and happy mellow tenor, now wares a vampire dress and looks like Liana Dubna, the previous vampira goddess. **

**Zac and Nik: Go forth Alisha Kobayshi! **

**Alisha nods and whisks off. **

**The baris smirk and race off. (As well) **

**The lights go out. (Prop change)**

**The altos and Danny enter, lights come back on. Danny looks around. **

**Danny: Where's Al? **

**Alisha: Right here! **

**Alisha (as vampira goddess) skids to a halt. Danny scans her, bewilderedly. **

**Danny: Al, what are you wearing? Nevermind, come on! **

**Alisha bares her teeth, two pointy vampire ones, at Danny. **

**Alisha: No! I'm not with you! Not anymore! I'm Alisha Vampira Goddess! **

**All the altos turn and gasp. Danny is thunderstruck and steps backward, slowly. **

**Danny: No! Al, you can't be, we're tenors forever! **

**Brian, eyes wide, steps to stand adjacent to him.**

**Brian: You can't be serious! Alisha, tell me who is doing this.**

**Alisha: I reveal nothing brace-faced love boy! And now I hate you, goodbye Danny. **

**Danny starts to twitch and tears form in his eyes. Alisha growls and then rises into the air (invisible string attached/hooked on). **

**Alisha: I am Alisha Vampira Goddess, helper to the jealous and traitor to the altos!**

**She looks down and Brian, who looks ready to faint with terror and shock. With a snap of her fingers and a werewolf yowl, she vanishes, leaving the thunderstruck altos and Danny (sobbing).**

**Scene 12: Bari's Plan! (Part 2)**

**The altos weary of the truth and traitor exit slowly. Baris and Alisha enter. **

**Alisha: Dudes, I wanted to sink my teeth into the leader's neck. **

**Nik and Zac smirk. **

**Nik: Anyway, I think that it is time for a little action. Let's plan!**

**Zac, Nik and Alisha huddle together. **

**Zac: Hm…. I think I may have something. We turn Brian into a cat and then run him over with a car and blame it on Dolphi. Alto chaos! They'd kill themselves! **

**Alisha rolls her eyes, shaking her head.**

**Alisha: It won't work, the altos are too smart.**

**Nik nods in agreement. **

**Nik: True….not like the percussionists! **

**Alisha and Zac suddenly smirk, as though they both had the same brilliant idea/thought. **

**Nik: Are you both thinking what I'm thinking? **

**Alisha and Zac nod, smirking. **

**Alisha: We're gonna turn that little Ecuadorian alto into a girl!**

**The three begin to cackle with extorted laughter and Zac whips out the other vile they'd had. **

**Nik: Let's go! The time has come baris (Alisha is now considered a bari)! Revenge for Liana Dubna, Ryan Ska, and Sam Apopka! **

**They race off, giggling with laughter. **

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2: Rise of the Bari**

**Scene 13: Brian VS Nik**

**Enter Nik and Brian. The two draw swords. **

**Nik: This will be the day you breathe your last 'lawn mower' leader! **

**Brian spits.**

**Brian: Try me. And like you aren't one? **

***Cue: Battle music* **

**Brian whips his sword at Nik, who blocks it. **

***Music becomes fast***

**The two fight, the swords clanking and this goes on for 5 minutes with no repeating moves. Then Nik pushes against Brian's sword, causing the alto to stumble backward, off stage. Brian disappears. Nik grunts and charges off after him in pure pursuit, with a loud roar. **

***Orange-red glow from lights***

**Dolphi enters, with Tyler and Sarah following her. **

**Dolphi: Brian! Brian Kaydence Amarês! ¿Donde estas tu? (To Tyler and Sarah) He was on his way to meet me and he never showed up, so I followed the sword noise and that's when I panicked and found you! That's why!**

**Tyler and Sarah nod. Sarah opens her mouth to speak. **

**Dolphi: Come on we need to help!**

**They race off.**

***Strobe light***

**Brian Kaydence Amarês and Nik re-enter again, fighting still. **

***Balcony and stairs prop***

**The swords clank together, as they hit at each other. **

**Brian: For the last time Nik, why did you corrupt Al? **

**Nik grunts. Brian aims again, but Nik blocks him. Zac races in and around him.**

**Zac: (In a mocking fashion) Hola girly-boy!**

**Brian pauses and Zac seizes him, putting a vile to his mouth, forcing him to drink the potion inside, before he could call for "ayuda" or help! When the last drop is gone, Zac scurries backward. Nik remains, holding the sword up, in case the liquid fails. Brian drops his sword and stumbles back, choking kind of. He collapses on the ground, *Strobe light and music off* smoke covers him in a thick cloud and lightning flashes, as the transformation from boy to girl begins. **

**(Smoke stays for 1 minute)**

**Zac and Nik curiously look on, with smug looks. When the smoke clears, Nik and Zac snort and exit, laughing. Brian lies on the ground, still. **

**Scene 14: Girlyness**

**Dolphi bursts from the side with Melissa on her heels.**

**Both: Brian! **

**Dolphi takes a step forward. **

**Dolphi: Brian Kaydence Amarês, get up now! Don't you be playin' with me boy….I'll cry. (starts to cry)**

**Brian stirs. Dolphi flashes a smile, thinking her acting worked, drying her eyes and brightening up. Melissa twitches and raises a hand, faking or about to hit Dolphi, but lowers it and walks away to the back to watch. Dolphi heads over, slowly and un-surly to Brian and halts, standing over him. She drops down to him and he turns over. **

**Dolphi: Oh….Brian….you…………**

**Brian: Wanna go shopping with me Dolphi?**

**Dolphi's eyes fly open and she falls backward with a yelp. She stares in fright at him. he bats his eyes. Melissa, in the back bolts off. Exit right stage side. Dolphi stares, unblinking at him. Brian lifts his hand and looks at it, putting the other on his hip, after the two stand up. He gets a disgusted look on his face. **

**Brian: I **_**need**_** a pedicure! **

**Dolphi raises an eyebrow.**

**Dolphi: Oh you'll need more then that, go check out your style of clothing! **

**Brian rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose up, disgustedly. He turns on his heel. A mirror comes forward and he heads towards it. He makes to play with his hair. He becomes shocked and then spots his reflection and screams. He turns horrified to Dolphi. Tyler bolts in at the same time from the side. **

**Tyler: What….**

**Brian: Ewwww, I look like him (points at Tyler, who pauses and glares at Brian)!**

**Tyler: What is he….**

**Nik comes out from behind the mirror and twirls Brian around to face him. **

**Nik: Amarês quit your girlyness and fight like a man!**

**Brian gasps, flicking Nik's hand off his shoulder. **

**Brian: I am **_**not**_** a man! **

**Nik snatches Brian's hand. **

**Brian: Whoa, dude, watch the nails!**

**Nik start to drag him off.**

**Brian: Don't kidnap me! Ah! ****HELP! Someone, anyone help! I'm being abducted against my will!**

**Nik ignores him and then stops and reaches for his hair. Brian ducks and turns away. **

**Brian: (Furiously) DON'T **_**EVER**_** touch my hair! **

**Nik shakes his head and pokes him instead. Brian lightly pokes him back. Nik poles him again, even harder.**

**Brian: (Whiny) Stop poking me! Whaaaa! **

**Nik smacks him across the face, hoping that he would stop and rethinking the action of turning Brian into a girl. Dolphi yelps. Tyler glares at Nik. He starts toward Brian. Nik tightens his grip on Brian's wrist. **

**Narrator: Now Brian didn't like to read, hear or see any really kissy, romance garbage….**

**But he gasps, his eyes widening. **

**Brian: Ah, I see….Nik you like Dolphi??!! This is gonna get good Tyler!**

**Dolphi and Nik: What????**

**Tyler blinks. Dolphi turns to Nik.**

**Dolphi: Is it true? **

**Nik spits. **

**Nik: Hell no! I like Alisha!**

**Brian giggles. Sarah, Zac, Alisha, and Melissa enter. Zac grips Melissa, while Alisha holds Sarah. Sarah freezes when she sees Tyler looking over at her. She drops her head, so Tyler couldn't see her blush. **

**Zac: These two were planning to attack you! **

**Nik looks from one to the other. **

**Nik: I see….**

**Sarah pulls free and bounds over to Tyler, as Nik steps forward. Sarah halts, grabbing Tyler's arm. **

**Sarah: Alright, I'm putting my feelings out…. I LOVE Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino!**

**Tyler gasps. Brian does too. **

**Brian: Oh-my-gosh! No way! **

**Nik, Zac and Alisha shoot him a look. Tyler looks to Sarah, who stare up at him. Tyler sighs. **

**Tyler: I love you too. **

**Sarah flings her arms around him, in an embrace. **

**Brian: Awwww! True love, this is better than soccer! **

**Melissa and Dolphi smile. Then Nik whispers to Alisha and Zac. The two nod.**

**Alisha: Wait a moment….too bad it has to end. Zac seize her! Lock her and Melissa up! **

**Zac grabs Sarah and pulls her away. Sarah reaches out her hand, trying to grab Tyler for help, but gets air, failing. **

**Sarah: Tyler help!**

**Tyler starts toward her, but Nik steps in front of him. (Alisha grabs Melissa, dragging her off. All four vanish.) Tyler glowers at Nik.**

**Tyler: Let them go 'Kittypet'! **

**Nik growls, curling his lip back in a snarl. **

**Nik: You and "her" (directed to Brian, who was admiring himself in the mirror) are going to fight me! Get you damn altos! **

**Brian turns, obviously hearing him. **

**Brian: Ha, you've got to be kidding, there is no way I'm going to fight, my precious nails and hair will be ruined! **

**Tyler, Nik and Dolphi stare at him. **

**Nik: Um, yeah you are, why are you still girly?! **

**Brian looks dumbfounded. **

**Brian: Um, I am a girl, aren't I, in fact I'm going to change. To start with I'll be called Briana, not Brian, too masculine! I'm going to Bells and the mall; I'll be right back…. (Starts to walk away, then turns back) oh and by the way Tyler, those shoes so totally don't go with those clothes and like brush your hair. **

**Exit Briana.**

**Tyler and Nik flash a look to one another. Dolphi exits, fed up. Nik scans Tyler and shakes his head.**

**Nik: What "she" said is true! Let's fight!**

**Tyler: Way ahead of you!**

**Tyler picks up his alto, as Nik gets his bari. The two return to the center. Tyler raises hi alto and holds it straight up and down (left hand on top keys and right on bottom keys). Nik holds his bari flat, parallel to the ground. Nik raises his instrument, it meets with Tyler's alto. Nik grunts and aims another shot, Tyler blocks it again with his sax. **

**After a couple more minutes, Briana enters once more. She wears pink nail polish on her nails and glittery high-heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a hair attachment. Her clothes were a mini jean pleaded skirt and a snazzy preppy pink top. **

**Tyler: What the hell….you've got to be kidding me! **

**Nik: Get your sax now and get over here. **

**Briana: No!**

**Nik fumes and rams his bari into Tyler's side. Tyler yelps in pain, dropping to the floor. **

**Nik: AMARÊS, GET OVER HERE NOW! ¡AHORA!**

**Briana starts to, but halts and squeals like a little girl. **

**Briana: BUG! EWWWW, GROSS! **

**Nik: DELICOUS!**

**Briana races off, exiting. Tyler grips his side and alto. He raises it and brings it across Nik's head. Nik falls. **

**Tyler: (Sneering with pain) I win! **

**He shrinks back down though and faints. Nik recoils, steaming with anger; he turns and raises his bari. Briana returns wearing a black puffy skirt with the same snazzy preppy pink top. She plays with her hair. Then she sees Nik over Tyler. **

**Nik: You lose! **

**Briana: Don't kill him, Nik, I love Tyler (more than Sarah and Tiffany and Liana combined) **

**Nik drops his bari, in half defeat, leaving Tyler limp and strolls up to Briana.**

**Nik: What will you do about it? **

**Briana slaps him, who grabs her wrist. **

**Nik: Come on **_**Brian**_**, give up!**

**Briana scowls, anger with his words. **

**Briana: IT'S BRIAN**_**A**_**! With an **_**a**_**!**

**Nik places his bari down and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the vile. **

**Nik: (Reading) Permanente girlyness! Dammit Zachary Rudyard Muffino Chilkoot! **

**Narrator: Now they'd have to put up with Brian as Briana! Great! **

**Scene 15: What to do? **

**Briana bats her other wrist up and down (like in a cat fight). Nik watches her, disgusted. **

**Briana: Let me go, cute-pretty bari boy!**

**Nik: Not a chance **_**girl**_**!**

**Briana: TYLER!**

**Nik glares at her. **

**Nik: He can't help you!**

**Briana hits him! Nik boils with utter loathing! He growls and pushes Briana down. **

**Briana: Don't you know it's not right to hit a girl! **

**Nik: (Muttering) You ain't no girl. **

**Nik pushes her backward with a finger. While, Briana falls, she tries to catch herself, but snaps her newly manicured nail. **

**Briana: OWWWW! Dammit Nik, you broke my nail! **

**Nik: I don't give a damn! ****¡Me importa un comigo! I don't care. **

**Just then, Kawnu enters. **

**Kawnu: (Noticing Briana) What the hell are you wearing, Brian?**

**Briana: (Obviously not hearing that Kawnu had just called her/ him Brian) A little help here, Kawnu!**

**Kawnu smacks Nik over the head; he falls. Kawnu helps Briana up. Briana, Kawnu and Tyler (who is in Kawnu's arms, since Briana is caring for her nails) exit. Nik stirs and rises, boiling with anger. **

**Nik: I will get you Brian Kaydence Amarês and your little altos too!**

**He exits. Briana, Kawnu and Tyler race back out, the other side. Zac and Alisha still holding Melissa and Sarah emerge from the back. Tyler is placed on the ground. Sarah kicks free and bolts up to him. **

**Sarah: Tyler, oh Tyler no! **

**She drops down and kisses his cheek in a butterfly kiss and then buries her head on his stomach, crying. Briana and Kawnu back off. Briana's head drops though. Tyler stirs. **

**Sarah: No Tyler no! **

**Tyler: It'll be ok, Sarah. I'm cool.**

**Sarah lifts her head.**

**Sarah: Tyler! My Tyler's alive!**

**Tyler: Sarah! My precious Sarah!**

**Their arms wrap around each other in an embrace. They rise up, to stand. Tyler looks to Briana. **

**Tyler: Now, what to do about you?! (Brian strikes a pose) **

**Zac and Alisha take off scared, knowing they had lost this time and releasing Melissa. **

**Melissa comes forward. **

**Melissa: I have an idea….**

**Melissa turns to Briana. **

**Melissa: Alright, Brian, I guess if you're gonna be this Briana person now, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a tea party?**

**Briana: Dude, I thought you'd never ask; I'd love to!**

**The two link arms and skip off.**

**Exit them. **

**Scene 16: Tea Party! **

**Tyler, Sarah and Kawnu shrug and exit. (1-2 minute prop change- Melissa's room) Melissa's bed comes forward to the center of the stage, her dresser and desk come to the right side and a mini-parlor set (with a chair) in the back stage left corner. Melissa is sitting on the bed, Briana kneels on the floor, with her hands on a towel. Melissa is painting her nails. **

**Melissa: Briana, your nails are becoming better. **

**Briana gives a bracy smile. **

**Danny, Sarah and Tyler enter. **

**Melissa: Tyler? Sarah? Danny? **

**Briana blows on his nails.**

**Tyler: Me and Sarah were just talking and….**

**Briana: *Gasps* Awwww! You two are truly right! True love!**

**Melissa's eye twitches. **

**Melissa: Shut up Briana! **

**Briana stops and stares at her. **

**Briana or Narrator: (As though thinking or speaking to himself/audience) What was wrong with her, did she still have feelings for Tyler like she (he) had?**

**Briana: ¿Porque? **

**Melissa shakes her head and turns away. Briana pats her on the shoulder, lightly. Melissa turns back and smiles. **

**Melissa: Briana, you're the best!**

**Briana bats her eyes and gives off a 'girly giggle'. Danny looks to Tyler and Sarah, who look at one another. Tyler nods. **

**Tyler: (To Briana) Briana, do you have your alto sax here or so?**

**Briana nods. **

**Briana: Si. ¿Porquè, Tyler? **

**Tyler: Oh, I just wanted to try something…. (Smiles and looks to Melissa) May I borrow "**_**her**_**" for a second of so? **

**Melissa nods. Tyler grabs Briana's wrist. **

**Tyler: (Whispering to Sarah) I'll be right back! (To Briana) Now show me.**

**He shoves her in front of him. Briana leads Tyler off. They exit. **

**Melissa: Well, who's hungry?**

**Sarah and Danny follow her. Lights dim and all the bedroom props disappear. Briana/Brian's saxophone is placed on the ground. **

**Briana: (From offstage somewhere) There it is!**

**Briana races out and grabs his sax. Tyler enters more slowly. **

**Tyler: Alright, give it here and say 'good bye' Briana! **

**He sighs taking the sax from her. She stares at him confuzzled. **

**Briana: Tyler, what do ya mean, Tyler….Tyler….what are you doing….TYLER! **

**She backs up. Tyler raises the sax and brings it across Briana's head. **

**Narrator: Tyler hated to hurt his friend, but he had to. It was for the alto's own good. Just to make sure….**

**Tyler clonks Briana on the head next. She falls limp. Smoke covers her. **

**Tyler: Now **_**Brian **_**Kaydence Amarês awake! **

_**Brian **_**stands up, mystified. **

**Brian: (Seeing Tyler with his sax and in his typical voice) Tyler, don't be kissing my sax now! **

**Tyler brightens and smiles, laughing. Brian takes his sax back. He places it back down and freezes. **

**Narrator: (As Tyler) Brian was a guy again! But what would happen when he found out what he was wearing and his nails and hair? **

**Brian slowly rises, looking at his pink sparkly nails, facing Tyler. Tyler backs away. **

**Brian: WHAT THE HELL!? **

**Tyler: (From a few fox-lengths away) Oh, that's not all, go look at yourself in the mirror, oh girly-boy!**

**Brian races off, but trips halfway and falls to the stage. He snaps his head up to see the high-heeled shoes. **

**Brian: Oh-my-gosh!**

**He rips off the shoes and flings them to backstage. He jumps up and continues off. A terrified scream splits the air, Tyler sighs. He knows its Brian's. **

**Tyler: (Hearing a thud of footsteps) 3-2-1. **

**Brian re-enters, skidding to a halt. He glares with a mien of disgust, terror and shock. **

**Brian: I was a chick!? **

**Tyler nods, suppressing a giggle. **

**Brian: (I guess he's mad) ¿Tyler, no, porquè no me lo díjiste? **

**Tyler raises an eyebrow. **

**Tyler: I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't speak Spanish or whatnot, Brian, I'm only part Puerto Rican, as you should know! **

**Brian apologizes in Spanish. Tyler shakes his head. Another scream pierces the air. This time a girl's! Brian and Tyler look at each other. **

**Both: SARAH!**

**Scene 17: Liana's return! **

**Brian and Tyler whiz off. The sax and shoes disappear. Smoke billows out, the lights are dark. (Melissa's Kitchen) the table is at the center (merge up with Melissa, Danny and no Sarah) *lights stay dark* Brian and Tyler skid in. (Opposite of their exit) Spotlight shines upward. The two boys follow the others' gazes up. **

**Brian: No! **

**Tyler: It can't be! **

**Both: Liana Dubna! (Just Brian) What are you doing? (Tyler adding) And with Sarah too? **

**Liana gazes down at them, holding Sarah, by her wrists, as though to drop her, but then pulls her up and whispers something to her. She gasps and Liana touches her throat and it glows blue –quickly. (Spotlight with blue lens shines on it maybe) She opens her mouth wide as though to yell at them. Nothing comes out, just air. She grabs her throat in shock. **

**Tyler jumps onto the table and seizes Sarah's ankle. He yanks her down off the ledge into his arms and places her beside Brian. Melissa and Danny scurry over as well. Melissa snorts and whispers something. They all huddle together. Suddenly a figure emerges from below Liana, the lights come on full blast and Liana vanishes. **

**Brian: (Softly) Maria….Yay! (Joking)**

**Maria: Hey everyone! (Sees Brian) Brother, what are you wearing….Dolphi get you to play with her?! Did you lose a bet? **

**Brian's eyes narrow in anger. He charges after her; she turns and re-exits. He skids to a halt in terror. He slowly backs up. **

**Suddenly the stage caves in; he falls. The others come up (forward). The stage returns to normal, sticking Brian in. Melissa, Danny, Tyler and Sarah scamper off scared. **

**Stage blacks out, lights go off. **

**Scene 18: The Prophesy! **

**Cue spotlight on front part of stage, where it opens up. Brian coughs, standing there, smoke pours out around him. **

**Brian: (Looking up to the stage) Melissa!? ****Tyler!? Danny!? Sarah!? Donde estas tu? **

**Voice: There Hill be a clash between Saxes….Alto, Tenor, and Bari will meet and end the strife that binds them as one. **

**Brian gazes around, confuzzled. The voice dies away. Brian races back onto the stage. **

**Brian: (To the audience) A clash between my altos and the evil Baris, how? ¿Porque? I don't get it!?**

**Voice: (Before silenced) You soon will!**

**He falls back on the stage and the lights go out. Stage darkens. **

**Lights come on signaling Intermission time! **

**---- Intermission Time ----**

**Scene 19: Interpreting!? **

**Brian lies on the stage. The lights come on. Melissa, Dolphi, Maria, Tyler and Sarah emerge once more. Dolphi leads them. **

**Dolphi: Oh my! I thought you said my beloved was alive!? **

**Tyler: He was! (Tyler glares) He's faking. (To Brian) BRIAN KAYDENCE AMARÊS, GET UP BOY! **

**Maria laughs, slapping Tyler on the back. Tyler cringes and shoots Maria a look. But Brian stirs and jerks up.**

**Brian: The prophesy! Sarah speak!**

**Sarah shakes her head. She points to her throat. Tyler stares horrified, he obviously had missed what had happened well trying to figure out how to get Sarah back from Liana. **

**Tyler: Sarah, what happened to your beautiful voice? Why can't I hear it?**

**Sarah blushes, but hopelessly doesn't answer. **

**Brian: So it's true, did I fall through the stage? **

**Melissa: No, you just fainted here. Liana came and we couldn't get you, next thing we know, you're on the stage, fainting or whatnot so we took off, some deal of smoke came to cover you though.**

**Dolphi: At least you're alive and masculine again! ¡Muy guapo! **

**Maria: Yeah or I'd say you got cheated on! **

**Brian: Shut up Maria! You can't just waltz into my life and ruin it! Show some respect for your section leader. **

**Maria cowers. Dolphi gasps. **

**Dolphi: Awwww, Briancakes, don't do that! (Comforting Maria) She's your sister. **

**Maria: Ya! (Smiles, as though she was faking the pain and hurt) At least I wasn't a girl! **

**Brian points at her, taking a step forward.**

**Brian: She's faking! Don't fall for it! **

**Dolphi narrows her eyes. **

**Dolphi: You're mean to your sister! Whaaaa! I'll disown you! No wait I can't….Shuckyducky! Let's just interpret that frickin' prophesy of yours! ¡Llevas Maria! **

**They link arms and skip off. Exit them. **

**Scene 20: Brian Alone! **

**The others shake their heads and they too leave. Brian is left alone on the center stage. He seems to be thinking about everything that had just happened. He drops his head suddenly. In the back, (dark, spotlight on Brian), a village house, much like the house that the witch in ****Wizard of Oz**** appears on. Brian starts to dance around as though in a daydream. **

**Brian: Oh Dolphi….Why can't this be love, you and me? **

***Cue: You and Me***

**Brian: I guess this is no more! (Shouts)**

**Suddenly a growl erupts off stage. Brian focuses his gaze on the left side stage and his eyes open wide. Two dragons and their riders race out and begin to circle Brian, throwing ropes over him. He stumbles around. The two dragon riders laugh. Then they exit the right side, leaving Brian in a tangle of ropes. A figure glides out over to him. **

**The figure halts in front of him (wears a black cloak and hood). Brian stares at him, with heavy eyes. The figure removes his hood. **

**Nik or the Figure: So, you're alone young Ecuadorian alto, why? (Hisses and spits)**

**Brian turns his head away. **

**Nik: Unresponsive, then this bari will end your agony. Fo 'sho! **

**Nik laughs and leads Brian off, removing his bonds and throwing them off to the side. Brian starts off, but Nik scurries up and flicks his knife to his neck. **

**Nik: If you're gonna think that I'm just gonna let you go free, you're dead wrong, now walk captive.**

**Nik bares his teeth in a snarl and holding the knife up to Brian's neck, they exit. **

**Scene 21: Captive!**

**Dolphi and Maria, with Sarah enter. **

**Dolphi: The poor boy, I shouldn't have opened my mouth!**

**Maria: Oh Dolphi…. (Muttering) you wouldn't have had to, if he hadn't been such a grumpy apprentice! **

**Sarah starts to come forward when a fog-ish smoke pours out. She tries to yell at the two. House prop comes forward- Brian and Nik stand on top. A scream pierces the air. Dolphi and Maria whirl around. Sarah stands in the fog, frozen. A cackle of laughter erupts from somewhere above them. Lights widen, covering the whole stage. Nik holds Brian, with the knife to his neck, on the house's roof. **

**Dolphi: Brian! Brian Kaydence Amarês, why'd you have to go and get yourself caught again?!**

**Brian whispers something to Nik. Nik nods and Brian steps forward and looks down at them. **

**Brian: At least I'll **_**have**_** something to look forward to, since you don't care about me. You would rather side and hang out with **_**her**_**, then your own **_**boyfriend**_**! **

**Maria narrows her eyes and steps forward now. **

**Maria: You know what; she wouldn't have had to if you weren't so quick to judge. **

**Brian glares down at her. Dolphi shifts her gaze to both. **

**Brian: Maybe you should learn to hold back your smart remarks; you're as bad as that character in **_**Warriors**_**, Yellowfang! **

**Maria rolls her eyes at him. **

**Maria: So then it's **_**my**_** fault, not **_**hers**_**, so go back to her already! **

**Maria nods to Dolphi, who shifts back and forth now, with her gaze on the stage. Brian looks to Dolphi, sympathetically, who looks up, realizing that Maria had motioned to her. **

**Brian: I'm sorry Dolphi, it **_**was**_** Maria and I know you two are good pals, are we cool? ****¡Por favor, el chico es muy diferente con no tu! **

**Dolphi looks up at him, keeping eye contact. **

**Dolphi: Si. Es tambien para mi. ****Oh, Brian. **

**Brian smiles back and starts forward more. Nik, outrageous, steps forward and seizes Brian's arm. Brian is stopped. He raises his arm and forces him to look into Nik's eyes. **

**Nik: Going somewhere, naïve? You can't get away from me so soon! **

**Brian struggles to break free. **

**Brian: Nik, let go! Dolphi help! **

**Dolphi looks at her nails and cocks her head back and forth, with a smug look. She races forward and jumps up with the angle and height of a SkyClan cat! She attaches to the roof edge and clambers the rest of the way up. Nik laughs and throws something in a circular shape down. He had already resumed the knife-to-neck hold. Smoke quickly engulfed them. Dolphi threw herself at them, after getting onto the roof finally. It clears and Dolphi sits on the roof, bewildered and mystified. She stands back up and climbs back down to Maria and Sarah. **

**Dolphi: Nik had him, there's no telling what'll happen….**

**Maria: Who cares.**

**Dolphi: He's **_**my **_**boyfriend and **_**your**_** section leader. **_**Your**_** brother, dammit! **

**Sarah puts a hand on Maria's shoulder. **

**Maria: (Thinking out loud) It's ok! (Sarah gets a pleading face on) Poor Sarah. Alright I'm in! **

**Dolphi: Let's go then! **

**The three race off. **

**Scene 22: Bari Power**

**House prop switches with a cauldron (to center stage). A rope dangles down over it. Nik enters and shoves a bound Brian forward. Brian falls to the stage. **

**Brian: (Snapping his head up) What are you gonna do to me? You can't do this; I'm your **_**section leader**_**! **

**Nik grunts. **

**Nik: You **_**were**_** our section leader! **

**Nik smacks Brian on the head. Brian falls, his eyes fluttering closed. Nik begins to laugh evilly. Alisha and Zac bolt in and grab Brian's body. They tie him to the rope, having him dangle over the cauldron. Nik hisses something to Brian, then forces a drink down his throat again and snaps his fingers. Brian blinks awake and finds himself over fire. **

**Narrator: This time though, Brian didn't turn into a girl. **

**Brian: DOLPHIANA KRYSTEN SIMBASHI!!!!**

**Nik: Shut up! Yelling won't help any, at all. **

**Brian: You let me go this instant! Or I'll tell Alvarez to make you run laps until you die! **

**Nik laughs, Zac and Alisha exit. **

**Nik: You think that wise boy? **

**Brian quickly figures out what he means. He shakes his head, his hair swishing too. **

**Nik: That's what I thought Amarês! Now be silent or I'll make you. (Steps up to the cauldron and looks into it) By the ways and powers of Liana Dubna, Sam Apopka, two past "trombonists", I claim this hour as the bari sax rule. **

**The cauldron bubbles, making Brian flinch with unease and foreboding. Nik takes out the knife again and raises it. **

**Nik: BARI POWER! **

**Scene 23: Rise of the Bari**

**He tosses it at Brian and it slices the rope. Brian falls, but at the same time, Dolphi and Maria charge in. Dolphi releases a battle cry and leaps up over the cauldron, she snatches Brian and the two roll over on the stage, on the other side. Nik bolts for them. He draws two swords out and sticks one into the stage through Brian's bonds, trapping him there. Dolphi jumps up, anger flaring from her, but she finds herself unable to move. **

**Narrator: Whenever Brian was in deep, deep trouble, she always found herself unable to move and this was one of those times! **

**Nik raises the other sword. Zac and Alisha come forward, holding Maria and Sarah, who had followed the two actually. Nik cackles. Brian, being so very clever, trips Nik, who loses the sword. Nik curses. Dolphi blinks. **

**Then the stage blacks out. **

**Maria and Dolphi "disappear" (Exit off stage). The lights come back on and Brian is now tied to a chair. **

**Brian: Estupido Nik, ¡tu es nada! ¡Tú crees que sabes todo, pero (deuerdad) sabes nada! **

**Nik: (Annoyed) No more Spanish for you, English only, naïve! **

**Brian spits. Sarah is trapped in a cage, but Dolphi and Maria were gone. His heart pounds vigorously, as anxiety floods through him. He glances around scared. **

**Nik: What's the matter danger-prone Brian, scared? **

**Brian snaps his head up to meet his gaze, angrily. **

**Brian: No, I'm not, I look on the wild side, I laugh at the face of danger, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! ****¡Un hijo de perra! Bite me! **

**Nik spits, scowling.**

**Nik: Blah! ****I'd like to see you laugh when I torture **_**your**_** other girlfriend over there, Voiceless Sarah. Oh and you can't stop me cause this is the bari's time. Rise of the Bari! **

**Brian gulps. Both Brian and Sarah raise an eyebrow to Nik. **

**Brian: That's not **_**my**_** girlfriend, that's….**

**Something races past him and holds a sword to Nik's chin. **

**Scene 24: Tyler's near-death run! **

**Hooded person: (Hissed and mad) That's **_**my**_** girlfriend Sarah! **

**The person removes the hood. Nik glowers. **

**Nik: Put the sword down Bambino, or I make your precious Sarah voiceless forever. **

**Tyler holds his stance. **

**Tyler: Fine, I'd rather have her alive! **

**Nik: Then I'll kill her! **

**Tyler rounds on him, as he turns away and starts toward Sarah. **

**Tyler: Is that a challenge? **

**Nik shakes his head, pushing the sword blade away with ease. He instead turns back to the cauldron and Tyler follows. **

**Tyler: Release Sarah! **

**Someone: (From offstage- most likely Dolphi) And Brian! **

**Nik just laughs, dipping his hand into the cauldron's liquid. **

**Nik: Oh I will! **

**Tyler drops his sword and Nik whips around, splattering Tyler with the liquid, scoring his eye's as well. Tyler backs away in pain. Nik grabs him and spins him into another cage, that approaches. Nik stomps over to him. **

**Nik: Don't worry; it'll wear off, just like the dirty, rotten, lawn mowers of the altos. **

**Tyler swipes at him. **

**Nik: Heh, ya, soon the baris will rule and Liana Dubna will reign! **

**He laughs. The stage darkens. **

**End Act 2!**

**Act 3: Rise of the Alto! **

**Scene 25: Transitioning (Brian's daydream)**

**Enter Brian Kaydence Amarês. He skips to center stage. Exit other props (cauldron, Nik, Tyler, Sarah and cages) cue lights. Nik and Zac and a new person- Corbin! Brian turns to them. **

**Brian: Hey Nik, the altos just made me section leader! **

**Nik: Great! I'm so happy for you, pal. **

**Zac, Nik and Corbin congratulate him. They pat his back. Corbin places an arm around his shoulders. **

**Corbin: See I knew you'd do it. An alto is born to be the sax leader. I'm so proud, my little Ecuadorian alto apprentices! **

**Narrator: Corbin later dies in a shooting and is buried. He was to graduate a month later also. All the Saxes cried. Nik and Zac promise to make him proud of the baris from wherever he had gone. All the Saxes attended the funeral. Brian cried harder, because he'd taught him everything and he grew to be section leader. **

**Brian: (Whispering to Corbin's grave) I won't disappoint you, I will be the best section leader yet and I'll remain for until I graduate! I vow that! **

**Narrator: That was the last time Brian saw anything of the past alto and bari player. **

***Screen goes back up- narration during this, curtain opens to the similar scene 24***

**Narrator: Now he stands –with his arms tied behind his back- before Nik, Corbin's other student. Nik looks at him, anxiety and pleasure-ness flow through him. He holds a contract. **

**Nik: Yes Brian, just sign this to declare that I, Nikolas Bambi Nagabandi can and will rule the sax section now. **

**Brian breathes in. **

**Corbin: (A voice only) The alto is born to lead the sax section! Remember me! **

**Brian sighs. **

**Brian: (Out loud) I remember you! (To Nik) I won't do it! **

**Nik growls. **

**Nik: (Snappily) You will! **

**Brian stays, as Nik takes a threatening step toward him. Nik's teeth are bared. Brian shakes his head. **

**Brian: You've forgotten Corbin, Nik. He's a Bari, so even past baris have power during your/the Bari reign. They can reject your leadership! **

**Nik snorts. **

**Nik: Take this lying "Mexican" away! **

**Brian glares at him as Zac and Alisha grab him once more, shoving him into the chair and tying he's chair bonds over him. Nik cackles. The lights go off once more. **

**Scene 26: Close call 1**

**Enter Maria, Kawnu and Shawn. Maria talks to them. **

**Kawnu: What the hell are we gonna do without out leader! **

**Shawn: (Drops to the floor and cries out) We're all gonna die! The baris will have their wish! Ah! **

**Maria rolls her eyes. **

**Kawnu: Shut the hell up! **

**Shawn, shaking, stands up. **

**Maria: We won't die! We must remain strong! Like my brother said we aren't a bunch of Kittypets, we'll make it. (Thinking) I hope! **

**Danny enters. **

**Danny: I miss my tenor twin, can we please make a plan now? **

**Kawnu, Shawn and Maria sigh and nod. **

**Maria: Alright! Kawnu go get 'Is' for me! **

**Kawnu dips his head and races off. **

**Maria: So we have to save Brian, Tyler and Sarah, three of our best players….**

**Someone skids to a halt adjacent to them. Dolphi! **

**Dolphi: No one will save Brian, but me and Maria. I know how to get a bari squashed! **

**Danny and Maria nod. **

**Danny: I think what we should do is send Melissa for Tyler, Tyler can get Sarah, you and Maria get Brian and Kawnu, Shawn and I will go in if need any help. **

**Melissa and Kawnu enter. **

**Melissa: (As though she heard) Whoa, whoa, wait….I want to go for Brian! **

**Dolphi: No! I already called it. You like Tyler! **

**Melissa: Do not! That's it I'm so challenging you for 2****nd**** chair on Thursday! **

**Maria: Shut up 'Is', I already said that Dolphi would go and Danny told you Tyler! **

**Melissa hisses. **

**Maria: We don't have time for this! Do as you're told! **

**Dolphi: (Over Maria) I accept your challenge! For now just listen to Maria and go back to Tyler. **

**Maria: Yes. **

**Melissa nods, finally agreeing. **

**Danny: Alright, let's go then. **

**They all race off. A rock comes forward, building in background. The six enter once more and hurry to hide behind the rock. Danny, Kawnu and Shawn nod and exit once more. Seven more people enter from the other side. They sit down in a huddle. **

**One (Nate): So they have him! Finally! **

**Dolphi, Maria and Melissa freeze. They peer around to spot just about all the enemies Brian, Tyler and Sarah have ever faced!**

**Another (Jimmy): They even have that bratty Sarah and Tyler! **

**Melissa: (Hushed) Dudes, that's like every enemy that the three have ever faced! (Points to each one) Look there's Jimmy Kobayashi, Nate Maleficent, Betsy Sinbad, Nate's girlfriend, and Trevor Jafarus! **

**Dolphi: (Adding) and there's Liana Dubna, Sam Apopka and Thomas Gayette! **

**Maria shudders. **

**Maria: Brian's dead! Let's go! (Starts off) **

**Dolphi and Melissa pull her back down. **

**Melissa: Hold it! We need him, now come on if we have to fight so be it! Now lets go, before one of those goons come over. **

**Dolphi: Too late! Sam Apopka's saw us! **

**They fall silent and slip off. Sam reaches their spot, but returns, shaking her head. **

**Jimmy: Let's go finish off that Ecuadorian! **

**The others yell and bolt off, exiting. Maria, Dolphi and Melissa re-enter. **

**Maria: After them altos!**

**Dolphi: They're after Brian!**

**Melissa: (Whiny) He'll be killed! **

**Dolphi shoots her a look. **

**They race after the seven. **

**Scene 27: Past enemies**

**Enter Brian (tied to chair), Tyler and Sarah (in cages), Nik, Zac and Alisha (who huddle together). **

**Tyler: Let us out! Give Sarah back her voice! **

**Sarah nods, vigorously. **

**Nik: Awwww, tough luck, oh and Amarês I've invited some past pals of yours over! **

**The seven enter. Brian, Tyler and Sarah gasp. **

**Nik: Remember them! **

**Brian actually smiles. **

**Jimmy: Why are you smiling Amarês?! **

**Nate: Yes, why?! **

**Brian: H-how did you….how? (Frowns)**

**Betsy: Sam and Liana broke us out after Eli and Trevor failed. After hearing that you were bossing your bari pals, here, around, we came to pursue you again, and this time there's ten of us and only three of you! (Laughs)**

**Sam and Liana walk up to him and slice off the ropes. Brian rises slowly, confuzzled, eyeing them. Suddenly they shove him over into Jimmy and Trevor's arms. **

**They grab him, holding him back. Then they shove him to the floor. The seven start circling him. Brian stands up, petrified, glaring with wide, wondering eyes. **

**Brian: Why are you doing this? ****¿Por que es tú haces esta? **

**Jimmy stops and makes to whack him across his head. He grabs him instead. Brian grits his teeth in pain. Jimmy hisses. **

**Jimmy: It's our duty to serve our masters Nate Sylar Maleficent and Betsy Sinbad! **

**Brian's eyes fly open. **

**Brian: Nate and Betsy are your masters? **

**Jimmy and the others nod, while Nate and Betsy snicker. Thomas and Trevor seize Tyler (cages exit) and flings him to Brian, who catches his friend. Zac and Alisha grab Sarah and Tyler catches her. The three huddle together. The ten cackle. **

**Scene 28: Reign of Terror**

**Liana and Sam step out of the circle and fling a long rope around them, winding it around them, binding the three together. Then they head back to the others with either and pull the rope tighter. Nik tells the other enemies about Sarah. Thomas Gayette, who is next to him smirks. He starts up to the three and spits something to Sarah. Sarah becomes outraged and starts "yelling" wordlessly and struggles to get at him. She looks to Tyler sympathetically, finally and Thomas laughs. **

**Trevor: She's obviously not important to you without a voice! Burn her to death! **

**Tyler: No! (Struggles now too)**

**Thomas slips Sarah out and pushes her to Jimmy and Trevor. Sarah tries to grab for Tyler, but fails. **

**All laugh (But the three hopeless altos). Tyler and Brian scream. **

**Nate: We now see our path to our glorious return to POWER! My friends release the reign of terror! The flutes fell, then those impeccable clarinetists, now go the Saxes, (Nik and Zac shoot a look to him) well er the altos! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Betsy: What will we do with these two twerps? **

**Nate: (Turning to her) Kill them! **

**Scene 29: Liana Paredes**

**Brian and Tyler look to each other. Tyler musters his energy as does Brian. Then they push against the ropes, which bound them as one. That's when it dawns on Brian. The prophesy! **

**Brian: (As the two break out) The prophesy, it's clear now! I get….**

**Liana and Sam bolt up to them, pissed. **

**Tyler: Now's not the time Bri, runnnn! You can tell me later! **

**Brian and Tyler race off. Exit left stage. Liana and Sam charge after them. Jimmy turns and dashes after them as well. **

**Liana: Get those rotten altos! **

**Exit all. **

**Enter Sam, Liana, Jimmy, Brian and Tyler. Jimmy dashes behind a prop. Sam and Liana reach forward and grab the two. **

**Both: Hold it! You go nowhere! Nice try. **

**Brian and Tyler turn to them, somehow in the grasp, brushing their hands off of them. **

**Brian: Dude, Liana. Do you not remember at all that time? **

**Tyler: Where did Liana Paredes go? **

**Liana Dubna steps forward, her face meets his. **

**Liana ¡Leva! **

**Brian: (Cocking his head) ¡Perra! **

**Sam: (Butting in, confuzzled) Paredes? **

**Brian: Si. **

**All: (Jimmy too but no one really hears him) No more Spanish! **

**Brian drops his head, disappointed. **

**Brian: (Sadly with a hint of humor) Alright, Liana Paredes! **

**Liana snarls. **

**Liana: You'd two best shut up now or Sarah gets it! **

**Sam: Yeah! **

**Tyler: You won't! That's it! (Whips out a chain) Now be good once more!**

**He swings it back and forth in front of their eyes. **

**Sam: What the hell are you doing? **

**Tyler curses and throws the chain aside. Liana seizes him. She then shoves him down and jumps down and sits on him. Brian spots the familiar golden sparkle of a saxophone! **

**Brian: (Picking it up) You'd best think your actions! (Raises the sax up) Sax Power! No, ALTO POWER! **

**Sam and Liana gasp.**

**Both: No! **

**Brian clonks Liana and Sam over the head! Tyler smiles and scrambles back. **

**Tyler: Great idea dude! **

**Brian smiles, lowering the instrument. **

**Brian: Oh well it was nothing! Hakuna Matata! **

**Jimmy storms over. **

**Jimmy: Why you…. you…. filthy…. (Sam and Liana rise) What do you think you are doing?**

**Sam: You turned us evil! **

**Liana: I'm now saving the jerk, who dumped me, why else!? How could my precious last name be changed!? Paredes to Dubna, you've got bees in your brain! **

**Sam, Liana, Tyler and Brian (with the sax) stomp forward and glare at Jimmy. **

**Jimmy: Fox dung! **

**Liana: I am Liana Paredes and no one else! **

**Jimmy spits and retreats. **

**Scene 30: Good conquers evil?**

**The four stand, staring after Jimmy. **

**Sam: It's good to be back. **

**Brian: Yes, I…. I….**

**Liana: I've missed you!**

**Brian jerks away. **

**Brian: (Mumbling) I've missed you too. **

**Liana looks at him, confuzzled but then turns to Tyler. Brian places the alto down. **

**Liana: And you haven't changed. How's Tiff? **

**Tyler's eyes water and he looks down. **

**Tyler: She's dead. A lot has changed…. (To Sam) You split the Saxes up…. (To both) The baris are suddenly jealous and hope to become section leader! They kidnapped and have come after Brian! Brian's enemies have returned. (To Liana) Alisha's taken after you and your vampira form! **

**Sam and Liana nod. **

**Sam: I'm sorry for splitting you up! **

**Liana: Yeah! We don't mean too! **

**Tyler: We know. I'm with Sarah now though…. oh no! Sarah! I soon won't be though…. the baris and all have her! **

**Sam and Liana: No need to fear, we are here to help you now! **

**Tyler smiles and nods. **

**Tyler: Brian are you….? **

**Brian: (Whipping around, pride, power and fire in his eyes) No! I must settle something by myself! I will meet you later! Corbin calls me to a duty! May BandClan be with you! **

**He turns, snatches the sax back up and bolts off. **

**Tyler turns and shrugs, then the three exit also. **

**Enter Jimmy, Nate, Betsy, Trevor, Thomas, Nik, Zac, Alisha, Sarah and Charlie (Alvarez). Charlie stands, approvingly. Nate and Betsy stand holding hands adjacent to him. They flash occasional looks to him. Charlie nods. The others circle around a stick, with torches. Sarah is tied to the stick! Suddenly a loud growl echoes, getting louder. Tyler, Sam and Liana emerge. **

**(Staircase in back)**

**Brian climbs it, entering from the other side. Nik spots him. **

**Nate whispers to Betsy. Betsy nods. The two exit. Nik climbs the stairs. Nate follows, curious. Tyler, Sam, and Liana blow out the torches. Tyler finds a knife and cuts the ropes causing them to fall. Sarah throws her arms around him and Tyler holds her, fighting Jimmy, one-handed. **

**Nik and Brian begin fighting. **

**All but, Nik, Betsy, Brian, Tyler, Sarah, Nate, Sam and Liana exit. **

**Brian and Nik come back down. **

**Brian: You….cannot….defeat….me! (Pushes against Nik, but hardly goes anywhere)**

**Nik cackles. **

**Nik: Think again Mexican! (Brian retreats back to the staircase)**

**Brian: NEVER! **

**Nik and Nate pursue him. Nik falls behind. **

**Nate: Why don't you tell them your secret?! (Both reach the top)**

**Brian: No! You tell them how you manipulated the entire Wildcat Band! The trombones mostly! **

**Nate pauses. **

**Nate: Alright!? **

**Nate shoves him off the staircase. Brian yelps and grabs onto the edge. Everyone else below freezes. **

**All: (But Betsy) BRIAN!!!!**

**Brian dangles off the staircase. Nate allows Nik forward. **

**Nik: (Leaning down and grabbing Brian's hands) Now here's my little secret….I really killed Corbin! **

**Brian scrambles back up, furiously. He tackles Nik, and then Nate after Nik vanishes, thinking its still Nik though!**

**Nik and Nate: *Laughs***

**Brian: Murderer! I'm gonna….AH! **

**Brian grabs Nate and throws him off stage. Betsy takes off. **

**Nate: I **_**WILL **_**RETURN! **

**Brian scoffs. **

**Brian: Ya right! If you survive, traitor! **

**Brian descends down the stairs once more. Tyler, Sarah, Sam and Liana congratulate him. Sam and Liana exit. **

**Sarah smiles. **

**Exit staircase, them and all. Lights go off. **

**Scene 31: Tyler's flashbacks**

***Liana Paredes and Tyler Bambino***

**Enter Liana Dubna/Paredes, Brian Amarês, Thomas Gayette and Tyler Bambino. Brian starts off by himself. Thomas hangs back in the shadows near the barn-house, which comes forward. **

**Narrator: In this scene, Brian wanders off from Liana and Tyler, as they plan to find Tiffany, who has just gone missing again. They follow a path to the barn. This is where the three split up. **

**Liana turns to Tyler and the two enter the barn. (Barn opens) Liana whips out a magnifying glass and peers through it. Tyler frowns. **

**Tyler: Stop it Liana! **

**Liana scowls inside, but flashes him a smile. **

**Liana: Yes, dear. **

**Tyler raises an eyebrow. **

**Tyler: Dear? **

**The two stop. **

**Liana: (Cocks her head) Ya, I figured that if we never find Tiffany, then you have me. **

**She stops and looks longingly into Tyler's eyes. She sighs and he stares at her. **

**Tyler: O….k, just go back to searching. **

**Liana turns back around. She comes face-to-face with a glowing pair of eyes. Something snatches her wrist. She looks down and sees a hand. She gazes back up to the eyes and sees….Thomas Gayette! He glares at her. **

**Liana: Thomas let go! Tyler! **

**Thomas just shakes his head and drags her off. **

**Liana: TYLER! **

**Tyler whips around and his eyes grow wide, where was/is Liana? **

**Narrator: Sure, Liana was never gonna be with him and they'd most likely find Tiff, but he hadn't meant to anger her! **

**Tyler: Liana! LIANA PAREDES! **

**Suddenly Dublin or Ryan Ska emerges. **

***Tyler and Ryan Ska fight***

**Narrator: Later on…. Tyler beats Ryan, finds and saves Tiffany. Brian rejoins them and they head off. **

**Brian: (After Ty and Tiff have a "moment") Um…. yo…. sorry to break the heartening moment, but where's Liana? **

**Tyler: Liana! Fudge! We have forgotten her, we **_**must**_** go save her! **

…**. …. …. (Prop change- to stadium) **

**They race on into the stadium of Wharton, ahead of them. Skidding to a halt, they realize that they've gone the wrong way and know where they are. Two figures appear in the stands. Betsy and Nate!**

**Betsy: Looking for a girl with the name of a plant and the last name of a Spaniard- "Walls"!?**

**Betsy Sinbad and Nathan Sylar Maleficent climb down to them. Soon, the two stand in front of them. **

**Betsy: (Slyly) She's with Thomas! He's taking very good care of her, unlike you three! **

**Tiffany, Tyler and Brian face the two. **

**A low snarl sounds just offstage. Before they can tackle Betsy and Nate, Dublin or Ryan Ska emerges. **

**Narrator: Soon the three learn that Ryan likes Tiffany as well….**

**Tyler: But I thought you liked Liana? **

**Ryan: (Snappily) Never, I was only creating a mental picture for the audience and you all! **

**Tiffany: If you love me, then you'd be nicer to Tyler and me! But you aren't! You see, I don't go for looks; I like Tyler for his personality, and attitude not because of his looks! Although, he does have extremely cute hair locks and dreamy eyes. But the basic point is to be kinder! **

**Tyler blushes. Ryan Ska fumes, maddening even more. **

**Ryan: I'll do what I want, Tiffany Anabel Melendez, and if I want you, then I'll have you! **

**Tiffany shakes her head. **

**Tiffany: Then I'll have nothing more to do with you, leave Tyler and everyone else, including me alone or else! **

**Ryan scowls and Tiffany swats at him, like a cat with unsheathed claws in a battle. **

…**. …. …. …. (Prop change- stage switch back to where Liana is with Thomas)**

**Meanwhile….**

**As Thomas drags Liana off from her true hearts desire, she keeps yelling for Tyler. At times, Thomas mocks her and then gets tired. Liana tries to punch him, but Thomas holds her back. **

**Liana: Let me go Skittles! **

**Thomas: (Mocking) Let me go Skittles! Heh. (Spat) Not a chance! Tylerlover! **

**Liana kicks at him. Thomas shoves her into a room. He gives a laugh and a look around, then walks in and shuts the door. **

**Thomas: You're mine Liana Paredes, all mine! **

**Thomas cackles and jumps at her. **

…**. …. …. …. (Prop change- stage change- Back to Nate and all)**

**Nate breaks the silence. **

**Nate: Tyler Bryn Marrero Bambino, Tiffany Anabel Melendez and Brian Kaydence Amarês, you will be doing 77 laps at practice! **

**Brian: (Complaining, shocked) What? ¡Que, esta es imposible, Nate! **

**Tyler: Don't be evil, stop it Nate! **

**Nate: That's 78 for complaining Amarês! Now, I don't have all day people, me and Betsy are going to the New Tampa Fashion show to see Chris! **

**Brian giggles, erupting in laughter. **

**Nate turns to the others. **

**Jimmy: A prophesy comes for them! I must talk!**

**He ushers Brian and Tyler, who he has nodded to. The three leave Tiffany alone. **

**Jimmy: (Turning to them) Liana has spoken, 'a battle as powerful as anything will arise due by fate'! **

**Tyler blinks. Everyone fades, exiting, but Tyler. **

**Narrator: Later Tiffany dies in the battle between Liana Dubna and Brian Amarês, who discovers Dolphi –the annoying sassy-celled girlfriend. Tyler meets Sarah and the two get along well together. Liana is defeated and the clash between Saxes occurs. **

**Exit Tyler. Lights go off. **

**Scene 32: Declaration of War! **

**Enter all baris, Tyler, Brian and Sarah. **

**Baris: (In unison) There they are! **

**Brian turns. The three hold their Saxes. The other two turn. **

**Brian: Alright, I'm tired of running away from the truth and acting like a Kittypet! I'm **_**not **_**a Kittypet! I'm not a drummer; this strife between us must end! I declare war on the baris! **

**Sarah and Tyler turn, flabbergasted to him. **

**Tyler: No, you can't! **

**Brian: I **_**will**_** Bambino! **

**Tyler shakes his head, backing up. Brian nods and turns back to the three baris. **

**Brian: So is it made **

**Nik: I look forward to it! **

**Brian: Tomorrow at Sunhigh! **

**He turns. **

**Exit all. **

**Scene 33: The Plan and into battle**

**Enter all altos and Danny. A table prop comes forward. All the altos sit down! Brian stands (back) up. **

**Brian: First order of business, we must get Sarah's voice back! **

**Sarah nods, pointing to her throat. **

**Tyler: I agree, but what about that battle? **

**Brian places a hand on him. **

**Brian: Not to worry, remember how we defeated those irritable Trombonists…. ¡muy que asco! We'll do that! **

**Tyler opens his mouth to talk, but closes it again. **

**Melissa: What about the bait? (All eyes and whatnot turn to face him (Brian)) Brian stares at them, and they plead him to. He sighs finally. **

**Brian: (Giving in) Alright, as long as I don't have to dress up as a girl again! **

**The altos laugh, but Dolphi, she stares horrified at him and turns away. **

**Brian: (Sort of angry and snappy) I'm serious! (He does the 'shush' sigh) **

**Dolphi: (Turning back with fire in her eyes) To battle! **

**She jumps up! All altos jump up after her and the table disappears. Enter Baris. Alisha and Zac trail Nik. **

**Exit all altos but Brian. Brian stands proudly. **

**Nik: Well, well, well baris what have we here? **

**Zac: I dunno Nik, Al? **

**Alisha: Gee....*laughs***

**Nik: Just what i was thinking, a lone alto! **

**Brian: We have a battle Nik; don't clown around like a little girl! **

**Nik halts in front of him and spits. **

**Nik: Girl? If I recall Briana to you, not me! I'll be 10x the leader you'll ever be or were! **

**Nik whacks Brian across the face. Brian stumbles backward and collapses. Brian regains strength and flips his head up, snappily, to look at Nik, with a battle ready, fierce glare.**

**Brian: Altos, attack! **

**Scene 34: Rise of the Alto**

**Dolphi, Melissa, Tyler, Sarah, Kawnu, Shawn and Maria charge from the right side and surround the baris with a yell. Danny, holding something enters and slips into the shadows at the back. Brian smirks and emerges into the circle. The baris (they look mad) bunch together. **

**Nik: You can't defeat us in this hour of ours! It's the baris hour! **

**Brian: No, not anymore. From now on, I have the strength and power to proclaim that….(rises on a platform- much like Scar during **_**Be Prepared**_** does)…. this is The Rise of the Alto! **

**Brian raises a fist and looks up. **

**Zac: Oh no its not! **

**He leaps upward and grabs Brian's leg. **

**Brian: You can't kill me! You can't win! You were once a good friend of mine, if not my kin! **

**Zac loses his grasp on Brian's leg and plummets down. He supposedly crashes and dies on the stage. Kawnu and Shawn carry his body off. **

**Nik: No!**

**Brian: (Looks to Danny, ignoring Nik) Danny now! (Descends from the "block")**

**Danny bolts for Alisha. (The other altos back away from Alisha and clear Danny's path) Alisha turns to fight, but is consumed in smoke, as Danny throws whatever he was holding down! Sarah doesn't back away far enough and get some on her. **

**Nik: My Vampira Goddess! NO!!**

**Alisha reappears, standing up as herself, after the smoke clears. **

**Alisha: You and your pathetic helper must die! **

**Nik: No and Alto must die! **

**Nik whips out a sword and stabs Danny. Danny falls. Alisha drops to the ground. she clutches at her heart and cries out. **

**Alisha: BandClan WHY!? **

**Nik laughs. **

**Nik: See? **

**Brian: That was a Tenor! ****¡Tu es muy….muy loco, tu es mucho loco este, tu es un Dubia, un retardo y mas idiota! **

**Nik raises another sword. Greed flashes from his eyes. **

**Nik: Then I'm taking the alto leader as well! This is for what you meant Corbin**

**Nik jabs his sword at Brian. Brian jumps up, avoiding the sword. Sarah and Tyler, tell the others to back off. Everyone backs up, away from the pugnacious boys. Tyler and Sarah hold Melissa back while Maria distracts Dolphi. **

**Maria: (As they back off) Get him o' brother of the daisies! **

**Brian shoots her a quick look then rolls his eyes. **

**Scene 35: Fin de Batalla**

***Brian and Nik battle***

**(During the battle)**

**Brian: Are you really Nik, Nik? **

**Nik cocks his head, still aiming a blow at Brian. **

**Nik: Why do you ask that? **

**He smiles. **

**Brian: Oh, just because I know that Nik, would have NEVER killed Corbin! He would always hate trombonists and I'm getting the feeling that Nik, the **_**real **_**Nik, is dead! And that I think you killed him and became this Nik! **

**Nik: True, I have dreamed of nothing else, for many moons then to destroy you. **

**Brian gasps. **

**Brian: I was right! Boy do you need a hobby…. Ryan Ska!!!!????**

**Brian takes a step back as Ryan Ska, not Nik comes forward out of the shadows. **

**Ryan: Yes, I am not really that pitiful friend of yours; I **_**am**_** really called Ryan Ska! You can call me Nik! The **_**new **_**Nik! I disposed of the real one, quickly after our battle. You see, I couldn't defeat you single-handedly and couldn't really show up as myself, cause then there'd be no plot and it would've ended so fast! I murdered Nik and controlled Zac to follow in my steps; after all he does listen to **_**Nik**_**! So then I figured that I could simply weaken you even more, if your beloved sax section had split up! **

**Brian weakens his stance. Ryan jabs at him and scores his side, causing Brian to stumble. **

**Brian: (Gritting through pain) Just because you killed three of my only bari friends and a Tenor friend, doesn't make me a Kittypet, cause I'm **_**NOT**_**!**

**Ryan: (Laughing) This is my moment of Glory! AHAHAHAHA! HAHA! Stupid altos!**

**Brian: (Joking and as though in no more pain) Ooh, I'm scared now.**

**Ryan: You should be traitor! **_**Altos**_**! **

**Brian: **_**Trombonists**_**! Run away and never return Nik or Ryan or Dublin, whoever you really are or else I will fight you, until my last breath or yours! **

**Ryan: No way man. (Brian turns) Don't turn your back on me Brian! **

**Brian whips around, clear of no pain, just anger….pure loathing and plunges his sword into Ryan. **

**Brian: (Blazing) Oh no, perhaps you shouldn't have turned your back on me! Stupid trombonist! **

**Ryan crumples in a heap on the floor. The blazing light dies from Brian's eyes and he grabs his side in pain. All the altos race forward. They help Brian off. Dolphi places Brian's arm over her shoulder. **

**Exit them.**

**Ryan's body is pulled off or disappears. **

**Lights go off. **

**Scene 36: The final prophesy: **_**Love is a friend. But also a bend. Love is a traitor, you will soon come to deliver, a past lie to be a fear to great and all will end to seal your fate!**_

**Enter altos plus Brian, healed by a bandage. Brian is in Dolphi's grasp. Spotlight on them. **

***Cue: Medley of all Brian's songs (Both Brian's)***

**(During Medley- musical pause) **

**Tyler looks at Sarah, who bounces up and down in excitement. **

**Tyler: Sarah, you've got some of the potion on you! Here we'll go wash it off.**

**Sarah pauses. **

**Sarah: Sure, ok! Can I have a Dr. Pepper too! I **_**need **_**one!**

**Tyler freezes. **

**Tyler: (Heartfelt) Sarah! Your beautiful voice has returned! **

**Tyler throws his arms around her and they exit arm-in-arm. **

**Corbin: (As a voice- on a projector screen is him- have maybe like Mufasa in TLK) Well done my Ecuadorian apprentice! Brian Kaydence Amarês you've fulfilled three prophesies out of four! The next prophesy will be Love is a friend. But also a bend. Love is the traitor you will soon come to deliver. A past lie to be, a fear to great and all will end to seal your fate! **

**Brian: What do you mean?**

**Corbin: (Quieter) Look to the stars and BandClan! **

**Brian's eyes narrow. **

**Brian: The stars? BandClan? **

***Lights go out***

**-- Curtain closes -- **

**End of Act 3**

**The End**


End file.
